Natsu's MGE Adventures
by DedsecHacks
Summary: Natsu was accidentally transported to another world. There he has no choice but to try his best to find a way back home. But, what is that? A talking flower? Will Natsu find his way back home or will he choose to stay? Natsu x Mega Harem! Strong Natsu! Crossover Monster Girls Encyclopedia!
1. A Flowery Encounter (Alraune)

**Chapter 1: A Flowery Encounter**

**Unknown Location**

"Ffffuuuckkkk! That hurt!" yelled a man who was lying on the ground, squirming in pain. He had pink hair and was wearing a black vest. On his shoulder was a red marking, a symbol of the guild he belongs to, Fairy Tail. The man was Natsu Dragneel, the resident pink-haired dragon slayer of Fairy Tail and also acquired one of, if not the strongest wizard of Earthland.

And he was rolling on the ground like a child. "If I didn't listen to you Happy and touched that motherfucking rune, I wouldn't get flashed by that light!" Natsu said in annoyance. But nobody responded. "Hey Happy, I'm talking to you here." ... Still no one responds.

"Hey, you know it's rude to stay quite when someone's talking to you! Hap...py?" He immediately froze when he took a look around him. He was inside a forest. _"What the hell? Where am I? Where's the temple?!" _Natsu stood up and scanned the area around him.

The whole forest was unfamiliar to him. The trees, the animals, it felt like he was no longer in Magnolia. It was totally foreign for him, his dragon sense can't even pick up the smell of his friends. _"No, maybe I'm just not trying hard enough!" _Natsu removed any doubts in his head and started calling out his friends. "Happy! Erza! Ice Prick! Can you hear me?! Lucy! Anyone!" Natsu yelled to no avail.

_"I'm not gonna find out where I am if I just stay here. There might be someone nearby. Wait... *sniff* *sniff* I smell something sweet. There's got to be someone cooking. I gotta go find them" _Natsu said, following bthe sweet scent.

stomach grumble* "And maybe also get something to eat as well." Natsu sheepishly rub his head.

* * *

Nats continued his journey and had walked around half an hour inside the forest. The forest itself was really hard to navigate around, as if it was meant to disorient anyone that steps foot in it. But for Natsu, his sense of smell kept him on the right track.

"The smell's getting stronger. It's close" Natsu said to himself as he picked up his pace. Finally, now he can find out where the hell he was.

After stepping over a few bushes and through the luscious vegetation, he came to a small circular clearing. With a flower in the middle.

"Huh, a flower? Wait! *sniff* *sniff* Oh fuck this!" Natsu cursed in disappointment. The sweet scent he had been smelling all this time was actually the flower.

Suddenly, Natsu could hear a lot of footsteps. And it was heading towards him. "Hmm, might be people, might be enemies! I'd better hide first" Natsu leaped towards a nearby branch, hiding himself from plain sight.

A few seconds later, he saw three people walked into the clearing. They were wearing metal armor and each of them carried metal spear. "Found it! An alraune! Launch the flare!" One of the guards pulled out something that looks like a gun and pointed it above. Pressung the trigger, a flare was shot above. After it reached a certain altitude, it exploded and caused a really bright flash.

_"Hmm, a signal. I wonder what are they doing here and what do they need that flower for?"_ Natsu asked himself as he obsery everything that is happening below him.

A few minutes after the flare was launched, more footsteps can be heard. A whole squadron entered the clearing, with a wagon full of weapons and gears such as nets, arrows, swords and guns.

One of the soldiers stepped forward. He was different from the rest, his armor had a gold lining on the sides and it seemed thicker than the rest. _"Probably the commander" _Natsu deducted as he saw the commander congratulating his men for finding the flower.

"Good work, troops. Another one to kill! Throw the net!" He said with an evil smirk on his face.

Five of the troops quickly pulled out a spiky net from the wagon and threw it onto the flower. _"What in the hell? A net for a flower? Just wha..." _His thoughts was stopped when he heard a woman screaming in pain.

"Arghhh, it hurts. Please take it off!" Natsu was shocked when he saw the flower screaming in pain. _"Wait, it's not a flower. It's a person...or rather a flower person! Why are they hurting her?!"_

"Serves you right Alraune! Your kind was a constant thorn on our king's side during the Demon King War. Now, with your Demon King gone, you shall face punishment for your sins upon mankind! Soldiers, ready the oil! Let's burn this monster! Muahahaha!" He laughed wickedly as his men carried out a barrel of oil and a few torches.

_"What are they doing? Are they gonna kill it? Not on my watch, bastards!"_ Natsu flared up his magic, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Why?! Why are you doing this to me?! I didn't even...I didn't even do anything!" The alraune cried in pain as the spikes on the net bore deeper into her skin or should I say, flower.

"You did nothing?! Nothing?! You monsters! You don't know how many people died because of your Demon King! Every monster should die and burn in hell just as our king commanded. The Holy Ideal will light our path to Heaven and no monster will stop us. Your kind will pay for your sins and for all the good men and family you slaughtered! Now...any last words...bitch?!" The commander spat as his troops set up the oil barrel, waiting to ignite it to explosion.

Waves of tears rolled down the alraune's cheek, fate was cruel to her and there was nothing she could do about it. "I...I just...I want to see the world!" The alraune choking through her tears.

"Hmph! Too bad, the only thing you're gonna see are the flames of hell! Troops, burn her!" He commanded as his troops opened the barrel top.

"Now, light it u...-" His words were cut short as a flaming fist met its way onto his face, causing him to knocked back unconscious towards a tree.

The entire thing went so fast the soldiers stayed still in confusion and fear. "I don't know what's the deal between you guys and the flower but... Erza taught me it's not nice to punch a lady" Natsu said as flames spiralled around his body.

"You...why did you do that?! Get him boys!" All of the soldiers dashed towards Natsu. Any normal man would have given up or run away by now, but Natsu was not a normal man. He's a mage, a Fairy Tail mage!

**"Fire Dragon's Roar" **a torrent of flame shot out of his mouth, completely burning a large portion of the soldier.

Those who were hit were immediately knocked out, leaving only a few soldiers left standing. "What's this power?!" One of the soldier yelled in fear.

"He's a demon in human form! Run for your lives!" One of the soldiers fled, followed by all the others as they were too afraid of the monster that is Natsu.

"Tsk, cowards!" Natsu said as he watched all of them flee. He immediately turned his attention towards the flower, err alraune whatever that is, that had witnessed the entire ordeal. The alraune looked scared and in pain. Natsu wasted no time dismantling the net off her as gentle as possible.

After he threw the net away, he noticed that the alraune had a lot of scars around her body. The net did a lot of damage to her and Natsu knew that plant or not, if they were not treated, the pain could spread across her entire flowery body.

Natsu opened up a pouch he had stored inside his pants and took out a vile of a strange green liquid.

He kneeled down and hands it over to the scared Alraune. "Don't worry. I'm not gonma hurt you flower. This is a healing potion, drink it. It will heal your wounds and scars." Natsu said gently, trying not to scare the alraune more.

The alraune was hesitant at first but since she had no other option than to trust the strange man in front of her, she immediately popped open the cap and consumed the liquid. It tasted really bitter and she almost coughed it out but she managed to hold it in and drank it all. After a while, she felt her injuries healing thanks to the potion.

"Am...er" She spoke something in a really soft tone.

"Huh?"

"Amber" She said.

"What?" Natsu asked her.

"My name. It's Amber. Thank you for saving me Mr..."

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel, and you're welcome Amber."

"Umm...Natsu, why? Why did you save me?" she asked.

Her question confused Natsu. "What do you mean why? It's because it's the right thing to do" Natsu said to her.

"But I thought all humans hated us monster girls."

"Huh? What do you mean monster girls? What are those?" Natsu questions her back.

"You don't know what monster girls are? You're looking at one. Surely you've seen at least one of us before"

"Nope, you're the first here at Fiore" Natsu stated.

"Fiore? What's a Fiore?"

"It's our country right? One of the countries in the continent of Ishgar, on Earthland" Natsu hoped that would jog up her memories.

"Umm, this isn't Fiore. And we're not on Earthland. This is the kingdom of Galeo, one of the Six Great Kingdoms of the planet Sola"

"Oh really? That makes a whole lot of sense now." Natsu said before he passed out in shock.

* * *

"Ughhh, my head hurts again. What happened?" Natsu groaned as he woke up from passing out.

"You passed out" Amber stated.

"Oh, it's you. *chuckle* You know, I had this weird dream. In the dream, you told me that-"

"That this is not Earthland. That wasn't a dream" She interjected Natsu.

"What?! How can that be true? It can't be. Am I in another world?!" Natsu started to panic, the idea of being transported into another world was bothering him.

_"But how? How can I get transported into anoth...The rune! Well, shit just got interesting!" _Natsu cursed inwardly.

"*sigh* What did I get myself into? First, I was forced to go on a mission I don't want to. Second, I was tricked to touch a rune and got transported her. Third, I had to beat up a bunch of pricks for wanting to kill this woman... Oh, by the way, why were those people tried to kill you?" Natsu asked the alraune.

"You don't know? Of course you don't, you're not from here. Well, where do I start? Okay, it goes like this. A long time ago, the six Great Kingdoms lived in harmony. Humans and Monsters lived peacefully together. However, one day, a demon king came and invaded Sola. He used his power to corrupt all monsters, turning them against humans. Therefore, the king had no choice but to wage war against the monsters to defeat the Demon King. The Demon King was defeated but both sides lost. Both humans and monsters suffered many casualties but the defeat of the Demon King freed the monsters from his control." Amber explained.

"What happened after that?"

"The king...knew that humans will despise all monster kind but he didn't want that to happen. For years, he tried and failed to rebuild back the bonds between his people and the monsters. Until the day he passed away. Then, the mantle of king was passed on to his only son. His son was a different person. He hated us monsters so much that he banished us from human grounds. We had to flee and we started new lives here outside of human settlements. For once, even without humans, we were at peace for hundreds of years. It was only until recently that there were a cult group emerged. They called themselves "The Holy Sovereign" and their mission is to kill all monsters and complete their "Holy Ideal". Since then, we monsters hid from humans but one by one, those who were found were slaughtered. My kind...we can't move. We thought that *sob* they wouldn't come here but they did. For this past few weeks, most of us were slaughtered in cold blood, and we can't move *sob* to do a damn thing!" Amber started crying as she remembered how her kin was murdered without mercy. The sound of swords clashing, the smell of ash and the screams all haunted her.

Suddenly, she felt warm. Natsu was embracing her and it made her feel safe. "Don't cry Amber. I know you're scared, but you're safe now. I'm here for you." Natsu said while hugging her. Natsu knew how loneliness felt like. He experienced the same thing when Igneel left him. But then, he met his friends, and he wasn't alone anymore.

"Thank you Natsu. I needed that" She thanked Natsu.

"No problem" Natsu said, flashing his signature grin. A comfortable silence occurred between them before suddenly...

stomach rumbles* "Heh, sorry. I'm a bit hungry", Natsu sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

" *giggle* Don't worry. Here, eat this" She plucked a small piece of her flower from her body and handed it to Natsu.

"Wait, what are you doing?! Are you hurt?!" Natsu said worryingly.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine, I can pluck off my petals anytime, they'll grow back." She assured Natsu. Natsu accepts the piece from her and took a bite. His taste buds exploded with flavour, the sweetness and moisture of the petal was superb.

"Wow, I've never taste anything this good before. It's so delicious and it's feeling me up." Natsu commented on her petal.

"Thanks, but this is only a small deed compared to when you saved my life." Amber stated, blushing.

Natsu's stomach was already full and he had like half a petal left so he decided to keep it inside his pocket.

Suddenly, Natsu took out his water pack and poured some of the water near the dirt Amber was at.

"Wha- what are you doing Natsu?" Amber asked while stuttering.

"I'm watering you. I thought that all plants needed water" Natsu said, confused as to why she looks embarrassed.

"Umm, in my culture, if someone waters you, it means that they are proposing to you" Amber explained.

"Oh! Im so so sorry! I didn't know that. I didn't mean to propose to you. Wait...that doesn't mean that I don't like you! I actually do like you, I mean you're so beautiful...No, wait, I meant that umm..." Natsu was trying his best to find the correct words but he was failing at it.

giggle* "I'm just kidding Natsu. I made it up" She confessed, amused at how he reacted to her prank.

"Really?" Natsu said, both embarrassed and annoyed at her joke.

"C'mon Natsu. It was just a joke. How about I make it up to you?" She leaned closer to Natsu before planting a kiss on his lips.

Natsu immediately blushed and was shocked by her action.

"There, did that satisfy you?" She asked with a sultry grin.

"Umm..." Natsu didn't know how to respond to her question.

"I'll take that as a yes. What? Do you want one more?" She asked.

Without hesitating, she kissed Natsu again, longer and more passionate this time. Natsu returned the kiss and both of them were enjoying it. Their hearts were beating for each other and at that moment, they knew were in love.

But they just met! Well, love works in mysterious ways. Sometimes, people just click together. Deal with it *wink*

"I love you Amber"

"I love you too, Natsu"

After enjoying the moment, Natsu decided it was high time he tried to find somewhere to stay at first.

"There is an abandoned farmland just north of here. It's near a small town so there is easy access to food and water as well as other necessities. Plus, the "Holy Sovereign" does not hold any power there since the town's mayor does not allow any cult or mercenary activities inside or anywhere near the town. But..." Amber stopped speaking and looked down in sadness.

"But what?" Natsu asked.

"I can't move. So, I can't go with you" Amber said.

"Hmmm, wait just a minute." Natsu said as he went to the wooden cart the soldiers left behind. He began to search through the items on the cart until...

"Yes! Found it!" Natsu said as he held up a big vase on top if his head.

Immediately, he grabbed a shovel and started digging around Amber. After making sure all her roots are still intact, he gently pulled her out and plants her inside the vase. "Now we can go together, so don't feel sad okay?"

"Okay Natsu. Thanks"

Luckily for him, the horses were still there as well so he connected their ropes to the cart before moving forward. He placed Amber besides him at the front seat.

"Are you ready Amber? You did say that you wanted to see the world. " Natsu said as the cart moved.

"Yes, let's go" Amber said with a happy squeal, her life had took a turn for the better and she was going to cherish it with Natsu.

* * *

It had been a few hours since they started their journey. They were really close to the farmland and they would arrive in a few moments. Throughout their journey, they chatted with each other and learned various things about each other's lives. Amber found out that he worked as a mage and it shocked her since at her world, it's rare to see someone who could use magic.

"Hey Natsu, what's your level?"

"What? What level?" Natsu asked, confused by her weird question.

"Oh sorry. I had forgotten that you were not from here. Okay, levels are basically your strength indicator. The higher you levels are, the stronger you are. You can see your level by chanting 'Status'. Here, you can check mine." Amber chanted 'Status' and a screen suddenly appeared in front of her.

**Name: Amber Dragneel**

**Species: Alraune**

**Level: 16**

Both of Natsu and Amber blushed when they saw her name on the screen. Amber shrugged it of by saying that she's happy that she gets to carry Natsu's last name.

"Hmm, level 16. That's high!" Natsu said, although he is unfamiliar with the levelling system, he guessed that level 16 is a considerably high level.

"It's okay. If you want a comparison, those soldiers earlier were probably around level 10. The commander might be somewhere between level 15 or level 16. Throughout someone's lifetime, they probably reach somewhere from level 25 to level 35. The king's guards are chosen from individuals who are in close to level 45. The Demon King was the strongest, he was at level 100." Amber explained.

"Damn, that guy must be really strong then!"

"Yup, it took 20 battalion of soldiers to just put a scratch on that guy. Luckily, they had managed to pull through the challenge."

"So, can I check mine then? I wanna see how mine compares with the people here" Natsu said.

"Sure then. Just chant 'Status' and the screen will appear"

Natsu chanted 'Status' and a blue screen appeared in front of him.

**Name: Natsu Dragneel**

**Species: Partial Human/Partial Demon**

**Level: 213**

"That... That's impossible! Level 213?! That's more than double the power of the Demon King. I can't believe it!" Amber can't believe what her eyes just had witnessed. Her lover was probably the strongest person on that world.

"Well then, it means that I can protect you more, right?" Natsu said, smiling at her.

"Well, yeah, I guess you can" She blushed after hearing his words. Who knew her lover was such a sweet talker.

"Wait, what does it mean here by partially human and partially demon?" Amber asked.

"It's...a long story. I'll tell you about it later, I promise" Natsu promised Amber.

Soon, they could already see an open area in front of them. They arrived to an almost barren farmland. The soil was mostly dried up, and the farm house's structure looked unstable. The wooden exterior and interior had multiple fractures and cracks, the furniture inside seemed still intact, just a little bit dusty.

"Hmm, well... I've seen worse. This is going to take a lot of work. Let's get started." Natsu said as he begun by cleaning the interior of the house.

* * *

**Natsu's Farmland**

It had been close to a fortnite since Natsu had began the reconstruction of the farm house. It was almost done, only a few new furnitures were needed to be placed.

Natsu had gotten the supplies he needed by taking visits to the town nearby. The people there were all really nice people and so was the mayor. The mayor apparently had sent a representative about a week ago to Natsu's farmland to inform Natsu that the town mayor wanted to meet him.

The mayor actually wanted to hand Natsu the deed and keys to the farmland. He was really happy that someone actually wanted to fix the farmland and settle there and he was more than delighted to help Natsu with it. The town mayor had been guiding Natsu on how to fix the wooden foundation of the farmhouse and he had also gifted Natsu a few basic furniture such as a couch, three tables, 7 wooden chairs and a king-sized bed to start with.

Overall, it seemed that everyone there was really nice. They also seem to lack any hatred towards monster girls, in fact they really wanted to meet one. It's just that no monster dares to walk into human territory as they are afraid or share hatred towards humans and vice versa.

So one day, Natsu decided that he wanted to bring Amber to meet them. At first, Amber refused since she was scared that the humans will attack her but Natsu assured her that they were really nice people and they genuinely wanted to see her.

So he brought her to the town and immediately they were swarmed by the citizens, mostly children that had stars in their eyes. All of them were really excited to see a monster girl for the first time.

After that, the mayor came and announced that they were going to celebrate Natsu and Amber by having a festival. The entire day was really a fun day, everyone was partying and having fun. Amber for the first time got to experience the fun this world had to offer instead of the cruelty and hatred she had been living before.

Well, that all happened a week ago. Natsu and Amber are currently busy in finishing up the final touches on their house. Natsu was currently at the attic, he was rearranging all the stuff he found inside the house. Suddenly, he came across a wooden chest.

The chest was not locked so he lift it open. Inside, he found something weird, a book.

"Huh, what's this? Monster Girls Encyclopedia?" Natsu asked himself as he picked up the book and wiped the dust of it. Flipping one page open, his eyes met with nothing but a blank page. He flipped again and more blank pages.

"What in the hell? Who would leave a book unfinished?" Natsu said as he brought the book back downstairs.

He placed the book on a shelf before going to the living room. He found Amber still at her pot, tending to her petals. "Hey Amber, what are you doing?"

"Oh, just checking out my petals. Umm Natsu, can you pass that bottle to me?" Amber said, pointing to a bottle on the other side of the couch.

"Sure, but what is it for?" Natsu asked before picking up the bottle and hands it to her.

Amber didn't reply to his question and immediately placed it near on one of her petals. Using her right hand, she squeezed the petal and slowly a golden-like liquid flowed of it. Drop by drop, it filled the bottle up until it was full.

"Woah, what's that" Natsu asked with an astonished look.

"Alraune nectar. We Alraune's always produce it. Wanna try some?" Amber asked.

"Sure" Natsu accepted the bottle from her and immediately took a sip.

"Wow! It's so sweet! But...why do I feel a little bit hot?" Natsu asked as his body temperature rose.

Suddenly, he felt his pants tighten up a bit. Looking down, he saw that he got an erection and immediately covered it up.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, the nectar is also a type of strong aphrodisiac."

"Oh, so now you're mentioning it"

" *giggle* Hmm, Natsu? How about you let me treat that erection of yours?" Amber asked with a sultry grin.

Natsu knew what she meant so he wasted no time pulling his pants down, revealing his massive erect cock.

"Ooh, what a huge dick!" Amber exclaimed.

She immediately grabbed it with her green hands and starts to stroke it. Natsu immediately felt an overwhelming sense of pleasure in invading his mind. "Fuck Amber, you're so good at this" Natsu stated.

Amber heard Natsu's compliment and decided to step up her game. Using her mouth, she immediately swallowed his tip, before taking in almost all of his length inside her mouth.

After she got used to its presence inside her, she began bobbing up and down, giving Natsu possibly the best first blowjob of his life. On instinct, Natsu immediately grabbed the back of Amber's head before pushing and pulling it, helping Amber to pleasure him more.

"Argh, Amber I'm close! Where do you want it?" Natsu asked, his climax approaching.

"On my face! Spray your human seed on my face!" Amber said.

Natsu immediately pulled out his dick from her mouth and began stroking it. "I'm cumming!" Natsu released string after string of his thick white cum onto her face.

Amber really liked the feeling of his hot cum messing up her face, some of them dripping down onto her body. She swiped some off using her fingers and began licking them.

"Mmm, your cum tastes so good! I can't wait for you to fuck me and release it inside!" Amber said as she used her left hand and spreads her pussy open, inviting Natsu to fuck her senseless.

Natsu immediately got hard again, seeing her pussy. He walked and entered her flower, their bodies are now so close to each other. Natsu immediately lined up his cock at her entrance. With one swoop, his cock invaded her vaginal caverns and immediately pierce through her hymen barrier. But instead of pain, Amber immediately orgasmed after her hymen was broken.

"Hmm, maybe a monster girl thing?" Natsu concluded.

Seeing that he had no need to wait, he immediately began rocking his dick inside her. His massive length continued to stretch her insides to the limit.

" *moan* Natsu, you're so big. You're stretching me inside! Please, violate my *moan* pussy more. Fuck!" Amber said through her moans.

Natsu knew that based on her moans, she is enjoying it so now it was his turn to do something different. Using his free hands, he immediately grabs her huge green melons. While still thrusting like a jackhammer, he adds more pleasure to Amber by fondling her breasts.

Seeing that her nipples were hard, Natsu couldn't resist the temptation to suck it off. Using his mouth, he immediately captured her left nipple and began sucking on it like a baby, drawing more moans from Amber. As he was sucking her, he noticed that nectar was flowing out of her nipples.

"Oh, you're a naughty monster girl aren't you? Your nectar is flowing out of your nipples, are you lactating?" Natsu asked, smirking at her.

"Yes, I'm a naughty girl and I'm lactating because you're so good at this. Please, *moan* fuck me *moan* senseless!" Amber screamed in pleasure as if her sense of shame was turned off.

Natsu liked what he heard and began riding her more aggressively. His hips was practically slamming against her, the sound of flesh against well, flower was loud enough that it filled the entire living room.

"Natsu, I'm close!" Amber moaned out, her climax fast approaching.

"Me too, let's do it together!" Natsu said.

After a few more thrust, both of them immediately let out their own loads. A wave of her pussy juices flowed out from her pussy while Natsu released a huge load of his cum inside her, feeling her pussy to the brim.

gasp* *gasp*

Both of them were gasping for air, but still overwhelmed by the pleasure of sex they just had.

Natsu slowly stepped out of her flower and lied down on the couch, tired after the heavy sex they had.

"Give me 5 minutes, and we'll continue this at the bedroom" Natsu said.

"Sure thing!" Amber said with glee.

After Natsu had recuperated, he immediately carried Amber and her pot to their bedroom as they continued their sex for hours before they decided to go to sleep.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Holy Sovereign Main Base**

"How are the plans proceeding?" A mysterious man in a white cloak asked.

"It's going really well, but we might have a small problem. One of our squadron was defeated by one man two weeks ago. We do not know what his intentions are but if left unchecked, he might be a thorn on our side" Another man explained.

"Fools, I knew we should hire better mercenaries. No worries, one man can't stop us. Proceed with our next plan. And if that man decided to interfere with our plans again, kill him! Dismiss!"

"Sir!" All of the other people there saluted the man before leaving the meeting hall.

"Soon, this world will rid itself of those monsters and we'll create a new world for mankind only! Long live the 'Holy Ideal' !" The man said with a wicked smile.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hi guys, I'm so sorry that I hadn't updated Love Generator in like close to a month. I don't plan on abandoning that story, it's just that I had a busy month with my studies and all. Btw, I plan on updating both of these stories. This story was inspired when I came across *wink* *wink* you know what. Kenkou Cross and Hiro Mashima are both talented manga writers and artists so I hope that you guys will support both of them. That's all! Peace!**


	2. Gloomy and Milky

**Recap Last Chapter**

• Natsu was accidentally teleported to another world, filled with monster girls.

•There, he managed to save an Alraune called Amber and had developed a relationship with her.

• They settled down at a farmland and had created good connections with the townspeople nearby.

• One night, Natsu finally had lost his virginity to Amber as they had their first intercourse together.

**Chapter 2: Sorrows Of Death**

Natsu is currently sleeping peacefully besides his girlfriend/wife/mate4life on their bed. After a night full of rough and hard sex, they were tired and immediately succumbed to sleep with both of them still embracing each other.

Amber is currently sleeping with a smile on her face, probably dreaming about her happy times with Natsu from the past two weeks. Meanwhile, Natsu's expression is quiet. It was as if he was frozen in time.

**Inside Natsu's dream**

"Gray! Take care of those vulcans coming from the left!" A red-haired requip mage gave the orders to a certain ice devil slayer.

"Aye ma'am! Ice Devil: Geyser! " Gray chanted as a wave of purple ice spikes shot up from the ground, eliminating all vulcans in its path.

"Remind me why we took this mission again?" Lucy asked. She was using her Star Dress: Virgo to create multiple holes and trap the huge incoming waves of Vulcans.

"Cus the job pays well. Plus, it'll do Magnolia good if we get rid of all these Vulcans in these forest once and for all!" Erza replied, mowing dowm seven Vulcans at once with a swipe of her sword.

"Hey Flame-Brain! How bout' you go clear up those Vulcans up north?" Gray suggested to Natsu.

"Okay! Happy, follow me!" Natsu charged through the horde of Vulcans with Happy flying over him, scouting for any Vulcans running away. To their dismay, three Vulcans were retreating further up north so Happy signaled Natsu to chase them.

Natsu channeled his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic towarss his legs, giving him a sprinting boost. Natsu was catching up to the Vulcans... before suddenly tripping on a rock, causing his movement to he disoriented. He fell down on the grass hard, causing the Earth beneath him to crack. Just as he was about to stand up, the dirt collapsed, and Natsu once again fell, this time falling underground. His head met the floor first, the impact resulted in Natsu getting dizzy for a while.

"Natsu?! Are you okay?!" A concerned Happy asked, flying down to his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." Natsu said as he stood up and rubbed his head.

"Honestly Natsu, you need to be a little bit more careful. You really are a kid sometimes" Happy mocked his friend for his clumsy behaviour.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever...Wait, where are we?" Natsu asked Happy.

As they looked around, they realised that they were in some kind of underground temple. The walls were made of clay and there were engravings etched on the walls.

"Woah Natsu! There are strange writings on the wall! Look!" Happy pointed to the walls in earning an unamused grunt from Natsu.

"I know Happy! I can see them clearly in front of me! Natsu responded back to the blue exceed.

"And could you not be so loud?! I swear to Mavis's grave on-..." Natsu suddenly paused.

"Natsu?...What's wrong?" Happy felt uneasy because of his friend's sudden silence.

"Can't you hear it? The voice?" Natsu asked Happy.

"Voice? I don't hear any voices. Maybe you misheard it." Happy tried to calm Natsu down.

"Yeah,maybe you're ri-..."

"**N**a**t**s**u**~..." A voice called out to Natsu.

"There it is again!" Natsu yelled to Happy.

"Umm Natsu? Are you feeling well? Maybe we should go back to Erza and..." Happy was interjected by Natsu. "Wait. It's calling out to me. Maybe someone's trapped in here! We gotta go save them " Natsu said before racing deeper inside the temple.

"Wait up Natsu!" The flying exceed followed after him as they ventured deeper into the unknown.

The entire temple was like a maze. Every pathway splits into two or more different paths. The pattern of each paths are also similar, making it hard to destinguish where they came from and also where they are at the current moment.

"Shit! Natsu, slow down! Do you even know where you're going?!" Happy tried his best to keep up with his friend. One wrong move, and they both might end up lost.

"Yes, I do. We're getting closer!" Natsu replied, as the voice he heard was getting louder.

After a few more turns, both of them arrived at a strange door. Natsu could hear the voice, calling his name from the inside. Natsu was about to push the door open before Happy pulled him back.

"Wait Natsu! Are you sure you're gonna open that?" Happy asked, concern about what Natsu was going to do.

"Of course I'm sure." Natsu replied with no hesitation.

"It's just that, this place... whoever created this place doesn't want us to end up here. It's like there hiding something, something we are not supposed to know about. And whoever's voice that you're hearing, do you think you can trust it?" Happy asked.

"I... don't know. Maybe I shouldn't, but then what if it's real. Someone might need our help and I can't just sit and act like nothing had happened and leave them be." Natsu said, pushing the door open.

They went inside only to realise that the room was practically empty. There were a few wooden boxes and chests, but all of them had nothing in it.

"Hello! Anybody here?" Natsu yelled out but heard no response. Even the voice from back then can no longer be heard.

"Look Natsu! There!" Happy pointed to something at the corner of the room. There was an old pedestal with a rune on it.

"A rune?" Natsu said as he got closer to the pedestal.

"Yeah, try picking it up Natsu" Happy said.

"Okay" Natsu lowered his hands to grab it. But the moment his hands made contact, the rune started glowing. Before Natsu can even comprehend what was going on, an explosion of light illuminated the room blinding both Natsu and Happy.

"**You **are **chosen** warrior. **May** you **right** what** was **wrong." The voice Natsu heard before spoke again. All of Natsu's vision immediately turn black.

* * *

**Inside Natsu's Room**

Natsu is currently awake, sitting on his side of the bed while Amber is still in slumber besides him. He looked over to Amber's sleeping form and a smile formed on his face. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect you, I promise" Natsu said to himself softly but with determination.

Natsu decided to get out of bed early. Picking up his towel, he immediately took a shower. After cleaning himself up, he decided that he was going to make his own breakfast since Amber was still fast asleep. Using two pieces of bread, he smeared butter on one and Amber's nectar on the other. Sandwiching the two pieces of bread together, he took a bite of them and immediately felt energetic.

"Man! Amber's nectar can really pack a punch!" Natsu said as he enjoyed the sweet spread. It seems that the aphrodisiac affect of the nectars no longer has an effect on Natsu. It's probably because Natsu's magic are now able to burn up the side effects of the nectar, reducing it to nothing but a sweet jam.

After eating, Natsu felt like going out for a walk at the village. Before leaving, he stuck a sticky note on a cabinet in their kitchen so that when Amber wakes up, she knows why Natsu is not at home.

_Amber, I'm going to go visit the town for a while. I'll be back in about an hour or two. Love you! ~Natsu._

* * *

**Whitecape Town**

Natsu is currently strolling around the town. He really enjoyed each trip he made to the town and this one was no exception. Since he is a newcomer, everyone is practically really nice to him. Everyone seemed really happy to have Natsu as their new neighbors, and he was happy to have them as his.

"Natsu! Over here!" A man with quite a huge body called out to Natsu.

"Hey Jack! What's up?" Natsu asked as he heads towards the man.

"I'm fine, how are you? What brings you here today?" The man called Jack asked Natsu, a huge smile donned on his face.

"I'm fine as well. I came here for a walk, you know, relaxing for once. Fixing the farm house was really tough work!" Natsu said.

"I know right. Yet, I am amazed that you'd fix the farm on your own. You are really one hell of a guy!" He complimented Natsu on his remarkable feat.

"Nahh, I didn't do it alone. You guys had also helped me. I'm grateful for all of the furniture and tips you gave me, they really helped a lot!" Natsu thanked Jack.

"No problem, we're always happy to help our own. Say...are you free? Let's go have a drink" Jack invited Natsu on which Natsu politely declines as he has to go back soon since he doesn't want to worry Amber.

After bidding goodbye to Jack, he continued walking around town for a while. While walking, his mind came to remember the dream he had last night. Although it was just a dream, he could clearly remember the voice and what it said to him. _"Right what was wrong? Chosen warrior?" What does that all mean?" _Natsu thought as he hardly has any idea on what the voice meant when it spoke to him.

Natsu was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he hadn't realised that he was already at the opposite side of the town, near the graveyard. He decided that since he was there, he was going to visit Mr. Fletcher. Mr. Fletcher was one of the people that had helped him with the farmland. He was the one that taught Natsu about the woodworks and how to fix the foundation of the house.

"Hey Mr. Fletcher!" Natsu called out to an old man sitting on a chair outside a small wooden hut. The man immediately looked up and waved back when he saw Natsu.

"Oh Natsu! It's good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too Mr. Fletcher!"

"Well, what brings you here today?"

"I just wanna have a walk around town. Thought it be nice to stop by and come visit you" Natsu answered him.

"Well, you're welcome here anytime you want son. I'm always happy to have guests."

"Thanks Mr. Fletcher. So, how's work going for you?" Natsu asked. The old man gave a oong sigh before responding.

"You know, same old same old. But today's a bit relaxing. There's not much stuff I need to do."

"I know right. Working as an undertaker...I can't imagine myself doing it" Natsu said as he stared ahead towards the graves.

"What makes you say that, my boy?"

"I don't have the courage to deal with stuff like death. It scares me when I think that I could lose my life at any moment and it frightens me more when I imagine it happening to Amber or any one I care for..."

"Son, death is something unavoidable. We come and we go...but what matters is not when we're going, it's actually what we do before going. That's why we need to always cherish what we have at this moment in time. Don't fret over it, enjoy you youth while you still can!" Mr. Fletcher said with joy as he tapped Natsu at the back of his shoulder.

"Thanks Mr. Fletcher, I needed that"

"Like I said before, it's my pleasure. Now, I'm gonna make some tea, you want some?"

"Sure" Natsu said as he saw the old man's figure retreating back to his hut.

Natsu thought hard about what Mr. Fletcher had said to him and it made sense. Instead of fearing his death, he should enjoy the time he spends with his friends and family. "Who knew Mr. Fletcher is so wise. He reminds me of the old man. Then again, there both old so the similarity kinda checks out" Natsu chuckled to himself before he looked back at the grave site.

"All of this dead people...I wonder how they're doing now, up there. I guess I better pay them some respect" Natsu said as he neared the graves and kneeled down.

Taking a moment of silence, he prayed that their souls remain calm and that they have no regrets before passing on. After he was done praying, hs noticed that the cemetery was quite empty today. As he stood back up, he noticed that there was a woman staring at a grave about 15 metres from him **(For the description about the woman's appearance, search up "Banshee Monster Girls Encyclopedia" )** .

Natsu looked at the woman and noticed that she had a gloomy look on her face. Natsu knew the look all to well, it was the expression of someone that gave up and lost hope.

Suddenly, the woman turned her gaze towards Natsu. Now, both of them are looking at each other. Being polite, Natsu gave a short bow and smiled at her only to earn a shocked expression on her face.

_"Shit, did I do something weird?!"_ Natsu thought to himself.

The woman immediately made her way to Natsu making Natsu all the more tense. What does that woman want with him?

"Can...can you see me?" She asked.

"Ehh...Of course I can." Natsu answered, a lil' bit weirded out by her strange question.

"That's impossible! No mere mortal can see me! Unless..." She paused for a while.

"What did you meant by mere mortal? Aren't you a human as well?" Natsu asked.

"I'm afraid not mortal! I am a Banshee."

"Come again?"

"I said I am a Banshee, surely you've heard of our kind before?" The banshee asked.

"Nope, definitely the first time."

" Strange~...how come a mortal like you are unaware of the existence of the beings under the reign of Hel, Goddess Of Life and Death? Is it only because you feign ignorance? Or maybe you simply lack the knowledge?" The Banshee got closer to Natsu.

"More like I'm not from around here" Natsu stated.

"Oh...so a traveller from another continent yes?"

"I'm no traveller. I just got transported here from a different world"

"A world wanderer?! Then, you must have a goal in mind, yes? So let me ask you this, what are your goals here?"

_"What is this? A council interrogation?"_ Natsu thought, annoyed by her constant questions.

"Just one. To go back home" Natsu said with determination.

"That explains everything then. Us Banshees...we are gifted with the powers to sense death. I sensed inside you, a strong will... to keep living, not for the sake of your own survival, but for the sake of those you love. And for that, I respect you, mortal" She bowed her head towards Natsu.

"Thanks...I guess."

"It is my honor...but one thing remains unclear which is your ability to see my form. Only those who died can see my form. And you are still breathing...it doesn't add up"

"I...might have an idea why. *sigh* I actually died previously in my world, but somehow my friends, they revived me. I don't know how, I didn't ask them. But I'm grateful for them" Natsu said with a soft smile on his face.

"Your friends...they pulled you from the gates of death? Then you must mean a lot to them if they do not want to let you go. How...nice it is to have friends...", She said, looking more gloomy.

"Why are you sad? Don't you have any?" Natsu asked her, genuinely concerned.

"Us Banshees...we are tasked to guide the dead into either the afterlife or the undead. Therefore, we cannot have lingering affections or bonds with other people, as it may disrupt our duty" She explained.

"Well...that sucks. Then, how about I be your friend? You said it yourself, I'm too stubborn to die. So we can be friends for a heck of long time, so what do you say?" Natsu asked, flashing his signature grin.

"Are you serious mortal?"

"Of course I am!"

"Then...I am deeply in your gratitude. I'm honoured to be your friend, Natsu Dragneel" She said, now for the first time ever, she donned a smile.

"Me too...uhhh? I didn't quite catch your name yet" Natsu sheepishly rubbed his head.

"Clara" She said, smiling at NatsuNatsu's clumsiness.

"Well then, nice to meet you Clara" Natsu said as he extends his right hand for a friendly shake.

Instead of shaking it, Clara suddenly walks up to Natsu. With Natsu being a little taller than her, she immediately tip toed and planted a small kiss on Natsu's lips.

Natsu immediately jolted backwards, his face flushed red and his heart beating faster than ever. "Da fuck? Why'd you do that?!"

"I thought that's how humans greet each other. I always see people doing it when they're with their friends" She answered him in an innocent tone.

"No! That's not what friends do! That's what..." Natsu walked up to her and whispered the rest to her.

Immediately, her eyes got huge and a massive red blush appeared on her face. "I'm so sorry Natsu! I...I... didn't know!" She almost screamed in embarrassment.

"Well then, as punishment, come here!" Natsu spoke in a dominant tone.

_"Oh no! What have I done?! I've finally had gotten a friend and know he hates me!"_ Clara was in agony.

As she was preparing her body for Natsu's punishment, she was shocked as Natsu hugged her instead. "As a punishment, you are not allowed to separate from this hug until after 5 minutes" Natsu said.

Clara was clearly enjoying his 'punishment' . She never had felt someone's warmth before. As this was her first time, she cherished the moment whole-heartedly.

After exactly five minutes, Natsu parted from the hug. Clara was beaming with happiness after the hug and a wide grin was on her face. Now, that Natsu finally had gotten a good look of her, she's actually really beautiful.

Natsu blushed at the thought and immediately shook his head. _"God damnit Natsu! You already have Amber for God's sake. Get your fucking mind out of the gutter!"_ Natsu warned himself mentally.

"Hey Clara, I have to go now...My wife is waiting for me. We'll talk again okay...or you can come visit my house anytime you're free? My door is always open for guests."

"Wife? Oh...so you already have a lover?" Clara asked with a slight disappointed tone, but Natsu didn't pick up on it.

"Yes, her name's Amber. She's like you" Natsu stated.

"Huh, like me?" You mean female?"

"Of course she's a female! I meant she's a monster girl like you. An alraune to be precise!" Natsu said.

"She's quite the lucky monster girl then..." Clara said while smiling at Natsu.

Natsu stared up to the sky before replying "No...more like I'm the luckiest guy in this world to have her as a lover"

"I think you should go now. Amber might be worried about you if you come home late"

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me. See you later Clara!" Natsu waved as he walked awat from Clara and left the cemetery.

"Bye Natsu" Clara waved back, smiling at his retreating figure. After Natsu was out of her vision, she let out a sad sigh. A small frown formed on her face as she stared back at the graves.

"You like him don't you?" A familiar voice suddenly asked her.

"Li-li-like him?! No! No, I don't like him! He's just a friend, Mr. Fletcher!" Clara blushed at the sudden question from the old man.

" *chuckles" Youth nowadays! They know what they want, but they're always too embarrassed or ashamed to admit it " Mr. Fletcher chuckled at her embarrassed reaction.

" But it's true. I only like him as a friend" Clara tried to deny it but Mr. Fletcher knows better.

" Mm-hmm. As far as I know, friends don't kiss each other on the lips. And if my memories serves me correctly, I thought you said you were going to immediately kiss the first guy that you will like in the future." Mr. Fletcher said, knowing full well that he had already managed to 'trap' her.

"You saw it?!"

"Of course I did. This is my home, it would make sense that I know everything that's going on around here"

"Mr. Fletcher, I..." She paused, her words are unable to come out of her mouth.

"Yes?"

"I'm scared. I...I just met him today. And he was probably the nicest guy ever to me. And I felt something for him. But... I'm scared he'll reject me. I know he'll reject me. He already has someone in his heart. I don't want to ruin the friendship we just built but at the same time, I actually want more than just friendship. What should I do?" She asked the old man.

"Hmm...well then, how bout' you just confess to him? The longer you keep this a secret, the more it will hurt later on. Plus, you did say he's a nice guy and I KNOW he is one. I promise you, he won't be mad at you. Who knows, his heart might even be big enough for more than one person. You just gotta be honest, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Mr. Fletcher! I know what I must do now!" She said, the fire of determination burning brightly in her eyes.

"But...how do I do it?" She asked for the old man's opinion.

"Based on my experience, food always does the trick. To conquer a man's heart, you need to go through his stomach first. As for the rest, I know you can do it!"

"Thanks Mr. Fletcher!" She thanked him before she began racking up her brain for delicious recipes.

"Hahaha, good luck Clara! ...And as for Natsu, *chuckle* he's a lucky man. How I wish I was still young" The old man said to himself as he looked up towards the sky.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Natsu_

Natsu was already out of town on his way home. Before leaving the town, he had managed to stop by a few stores and bought some groceries. He also bought some medical supplies such as health potion, mana potion and about a dozen instant recovery potion. He also bought a couple anti-poison elexir and three glass bottles of spirit water.

"Man! These things costs a lot! I'm lucky Amber's nectars are selling well! If not, I might be in trouble being broke!" Natsu said as he felt grateful that he had someway to earn money.

Suddenly, Natsu stopped in his tracks. His nose caught on to something that terrified him.

_"This smell... it's blood! And it's coming from...shit! Amber!"_ Natsu started sprinting as fast as he can. _"Shit Amber! Hang in there!"_

**Natsu's Farmhouse**

Natsu didn't slow down even though he had already arrived at his home. Immediately forcing the door open, he called out for his wife.

"Amber! Where are you?! Are you okay?!"

"Natsu! Here, in the kitchen!" Amber called back.

Natsu immediately went to the kitchen and saw Amber. She didn't have any injuries in her nor was she hurt. Natsu was glad she's fine but something still didn't feel right, the scent of blood was still strong.

When he turned, he saw another monster girl lying on the kitchen floor unconscious **( Look up Holstaur Monster Girls Encyclopedia for her appearance )**. She had blood all over her body, and there were a few wounds on her that looked like she got shot by a few arrows.

"Help her Natsu!"

"Let's carry her to the couch first!" Natsu didn't miss a beat and immediately carried her and placed her on the couch. More of her blood dripped along the way, staining their floor red.

"When and where did you find her?"

"Just now! I heard something from outside and when I checked, she was lying on the grass, unconscious and bloody. What should we do, Natsu?!" Amber asked.

Natsu wasted no time and checked on ger wounds. The arrows that hit her didn't penetrate her that deep but the problem was that Natsu picked up a foreign scent on the wound.

"She's poisoned!" Natsu immediately grabbed the medicine bag earlier and pulled out an anti-poison elixir. He opened the vile and immediately sprayed it on the wound. After that he picked up a health potion bottle and immediately applied it on the rest of her wounds.

Slowly, they could see her wounds closing thanks to the potion. Her breathing also became normal which was a good sign she was healed. Natsu sighed in relief before looking back at Amber.

"She's gonna be okay now. If we didn't fix her up sooner, she might end up dead. Let her rest for a while" Natsu said as he and Amber cleaned up the blood stains all over her and left her alone so that she can rest.

Natsu and Amber are currently in their bedroom changing their blood-stained clothes...well actually only Natsu is since Amber already have her own 'natural' clothes.

"Amber, are you okay" Natsu asked, concerned that Amber hadn't spoken a word since earlier.

"Huh?...Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried about the Holstaur"

"Holstaur?...Oh the monster girl... Don't worry, she's gonna be fine." Natsu assured Amber.

" If you say so. Hey Natsu, did anything happen while you were at town earlier?" Amber asked.

Natsu was about to answer her but the question made him recall a certain accidental kiss he had earlier with a certain Banshee. Natsu blushed and Amber saw him blush.

"Why are you blushing Natsu? Did you do something?"

"Umm...no" Natsu answered her but Amber wasn't going to accept it.

"If so then why are you blushing? You must have done something then. Something... improper, am I right?" Amber got close to Natsu and Natsu was frozen in place with fear.

"N-no! No I did not!"

"Are you sure, huh beloved?!" Amber had Natsu cornered and he knew that there was no escape for him. He had to come clean.

"I...well... earlier at the town...I befriended this girl and...she kissed me. But, it was totally accidental! It was her fault, not mine!" Natsu tried to prove his innocence but Amber seemed like she doesn't care about his innocence.

"You kissed a girl?! Another girl?! Other than me?!..…..." Amber was now milimetres away from Natsu, her eyes red and Natsu couldn't do anything but embrace his punishment.

"Congratulations. Why did it take so long for you to find another one?"

"Ehhhh!" Natsu was shocked at the outcome.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Amber asked Natsu.

"Why do I sound surprised?! I kissed a girl, I betrayed you! I thought I would at least get hit or something!"

"And why would I do that? I'm okay with you being with another girl, I don't mind sharing." Amber stated blankly.

"What?! But..."

"Look, Natsu. I trust you enough to let you have multiple lovers. I know you, Natsu Dragneel. Your heart's too big for just me and I'm not saying I don't enjoy being your only girl. Plus, you get to live every guy's dreams. Amber explained to him.

"Are you sure? I mean, are you actually really sure about this?"

"Of course I am! It'll be fun, at least I won't be alone at home anymore anytime you go out. Besides, imagine the sex! You, me, other wives, we're gonna rock the bed every night!' Amber said, genuinely excited for the future intercourse that they are going to have.

"You know, for an innocent looking flower, you sure are horny" Natsu chuckled at his wife's behaviour.

"Well, I'm horny for you and you only, my love" Amber said as she kissed Natsu.

"You know, I'd been meaning to ask you something. Who was the girl you kissed just now?"

"Her name's Clara. She's a Banshee...but I don't think she wants to be in a relationship with me. She kissed me cause she thought that's what friends do"

"And you believed her? You do know that people can make stuff up to hide their embarrassment." Amber said.

"You might be right. We'll see how it goes" Natsu said as he heads downstairs with Amber. After going down, they noticed that the Holstaur was still unconscious. Natsu volunteered to look after her while Amber makes their lunch.

**Half an hour later...**

The holstaur slowly opens her eyes. Her vision was blurry at first but it slowly recovered. "Huh, where am I?"

"It seems you're awake" Natsu said to her.

The holstaur slowly turns her head and sees the pink-haired man, sitting on a stool just besides her.

"Huh? Who are you, mister?" She asked, still feeling a little a bit giddy from her injured.

"The name's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Your in my home now"

"Huh, your home? H-how...did I get here?"

"Actually, I thought you would know that answer to that yourself. My wife and I found you, bleeding heavily and was unconscious at our backyard. What happened?" Natsu asked her as he wanted to know what trouble she had gotten herself into.

"Bleeding... unconscious..." The holstaur paused for a while. She concentrated hard to relive what had happened to her. Suddenly, her eyes bulged out as she recalled what happen.

"The Holy Sovereign! They were gonna kill me! The soldiers...they shot me! I managed to escape! And I ran and ran and ran...then I saw a house. After that, everything went dark... Wait! The soldiers! They might still he after me! Save me Mister!" The holstaur pounced on Natsu, causing Natsu to lose balance as both of them fell to the floor.

loud thud* Natsu and the panicking Holstaur were currently on the floor, with the monster girl landing on top of him. _"Ouch! That hurt!"_ Natsu winced in pain as he opened his eyes. He immediately saw the Holstaur lying on top of him, but something on his body felt weird. His lips, they suddenly felt...moist.

Upon closer inspection, Natsu realised that her lips was touching his. Natsu's body immediately jerked as he pushed the holstaur off of him. "Not again!" Natsu cried out.

"I'm sorry Mister. Please protect me! I'll do anything, anything at all. I'll even... I'll even give you my virginity!" The holstaur started unzipping her jeans but Natsu immediately grabbed her hands.

"What?! No! You don't have to fuck me! I don't need it. Look, I'll protect you okay, just stop panicking okay?"

"O-okay Mister... Thank you!" She bowed her head.

"You're welcome. Now, you must be hungry. My wife is cooking lunch. You're welcome to join us in the kitchen" Natsu said as he stood up and walked to the kitchen, the holstaur slowly trailing his steps.

Stepping in the kitchen, the Holstaur was slightly shocked when she saw an Alraune cooking.

"Oh, I see you're awake now? How are you feeling?" Amber asked the Holstaur.

"I'm fine, thank you Mrs..."

"Amber...Amber Dragneel, and your name is?"

"Bethany. I wanna thank you and your husband for saving my life. I am forever indebted to you"

"It's no problem. Now then, you're hungry right? Help yourself to the food!" Amber said in delight.

"Thanks again, miss!" The holstaur sat and dined in with the couple, all three of them enjoyed chatting and eating together.

While they were eating, Natsu suddenly excused himself to go to the toilet, leaving only Amber and Bethany alone together.

"Since Natsu is not here, I guess this is the perfect time to ask you a question" Amber said to the holstaur, gaining her attention.

"Sure thing Miss! Ask ahead!"

"Please, call me Amber. As for the question, I wanted to ask, what do you feel about Natsu?"

"Sorry, I don't understand your question"

"Sorry, let me rephrase it. Do you like Natsu?" Amber asked as if it was a normal thing to ask about.

"Wh-what? I-I...I don't like him. He's your husband!" Bethany practically yelled in embarrassment, her cheeks redder than a full grown tomato.

"It is not wether or not he's my husband. The question is...do...you...like...him?"

"I don't!" Bethany tried her hardest to deny it but the redddish tint on her cheeks were not fooling Amber.

"Sure you don't. You see... blushing means affection. And your face is full of it! So why don't you be a little honest with your feelings"

Bethany was trapped. She's been pushed into a corner and there was only one way out. The truth. But she can't. She doesn't want to be a homewrecker.

"You know, I don't mind sharing Natsu."

"Wait what?! Sharing?! But..." Bethany was cut off by Amber.

"No buts! Look, I know you just met him and all, but as a woman, I know how you feel about him. He's a hero to you right? Of course he is, he is the one who saved your life, mine as well" Amber chuckled as she remembered the faithful day where Natsu swooped in and saved her from death.

"I know someone's in love when I see them. So let me ask you again...and please be honest...do you like Natsu?" Amber asked again, this time in a calm tone.

"I...do. And it's not just because he saved my life. I don't know why, and I can't explain it...but he has this certain attraction to him and I can't fully explain what it is, but I just feel so..."

"So safe when you're with him, am I right? That... protection, that power, that trust you feel when you're with him, I feel it as well. I don't know, maybe he was born to have monster girls chasing after him!" Both Amber and Bethany giggled not realising that Natsu was listening to their conversations.

"So you do like me, huh Bethany?" Natsu asked while leaning against the wall. His presence shocked both of them as they just realised that he is in fact aware of their entire conversation.

"Natsu! I..."

"You don't have to be shy Bethany. I like you too, in fact, I love you. So... Bethany, would you like to be my monster wife?" Natsu asked, as he kneeled down and held hands with Bethany.

"Yes!" Bethany answered without hesitation, immediately kissing Natsu on the spot. Natsu was much too happy and he returned the kissed with burning passion and affection. After the kiss, Natsu pulled Bethany in for a hug. Not wanting Amber to be left out, Natsu pulled as well, making it a three-way hug. Not long after they hugged, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Natsu said as he left the two and went to greet whoever it is at the door. Pulling the door open, he was greeted with the sight of someone familiar he just met today.

"Clara! It's so good to see you!" Natsu hugged her, causing a massive blush to form on her face. "What brings you here?"

"I...I made something...for you. I hope you'll like it" Clara handed a bowl to Natsu. Inside the bowl was a really well decorated chocolate cake. It was topped with wipped cream and strawberries. There was also a writing 'Thank you for being my friend!" on the cake.

"Clara...I don't know what to say. Thank you! It means so much to me" Natsu was really grateful to Clara. Inside her mind, Clara was yelling and dancing in happiness. _"Yes, Natsu praised me!"_

"Umm, Clara...you there?" Natsu waved his right hand in front of Clara's face, awaiting any response from the Banshee.

"Huh? Oh...sorry, I just spaced out. You're welcome Natsu" Clara said with a blush on her face.

"Hey, now that you're here, would you like to join me for lunch?" Natsu offered the Banshee.

"Sure! Sorry for intruding!"

"No problem!" Natsu invited the Banshee in and led her to the kitchen. When she arrived at the kitchen, she was surprised. Two mamonos were there.

_"Natsu said his wife is an Alraune. But, who's the Holstaur?"_ Clara wondered.

"Hey, Amber and Bethany, meet Clara. She's a friend of mine" Natsu introduced the blushing banshee to the two sexy monster wives.

"Hi there! I'm Amber, Natsu's wife! Nice to finally meet you. Natsu was really excited when he told me about you!" Amber shook the Banshee's hands, smiling at her.

"It's nice to meet you too" Clara blushed a bit when she heard what Amber had said.

"Hi Clara! I'm Bethany, also Natsu's wife! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Instead of shaking her hand, the holstaur chose to hug her instead.

"W-wife? Wait...so Natsu have two wives?!" Clara asked, a lil bit shocked.

"Yep. Why... interested in being the third?" The alraune cheekily asked causing Clara to blush so hard that her face literally froze.

"N-n-no! I d-didn't mean it l-like that!" Clara tried to get her point across but her stutter made it seemed made up.

"C'mon Amber. Stop teasing our guest. Sorry, Amber likes to make people blush." Natsu said to Clara.

"And you love me because of that, don't you Natsu?"

"You're damn right I do!" Natsu said, causing all four them to laugh. All four of them enjoyed the rest of the meal and hanged out until it was already late in the evening.

"Oh, look at the time. I'm sorry, but I have to go now. Duty calls." The Banshee said as she stood up.

"Oh, bummer. I thought we could hang out longer together." Amber groaned.

"Yeah, I'm really interested in hearing more of your stories" Bethany added.

"Me too, but... it's my job. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer" Clara said, a lil bit sad that she already has to leave.

"Well then, thanks Clara for coming over. And thanks again for the cake. You're welcome in my home every time" Natsu said.

"You're welcome Natsu. Bye guys, thanks for your hospitality" Clara felt really at home when she was here and she felt a bit disappointed that she hadn't got the opportunity to tell Natsu how she really felt about him.

"I'll escort you out Clara" Natsu said as he stood up from his chair and walked to Clara's side. Both of them stepped out of the kitchen and moved to thr front door. Natsu opened the door for Clara.

"It's has been a good time Natsu." Clara said as she walked out of the door. But, as soon as one of her foot was at the front porch, Natsu held her shoulder.

"Wait. Clara, before you go...I want to ask you something"

"What is it?" Clara asked.

"Clara, what's the real reason when you kissed me?" Natsu asked, his tone sounded serious.

"Huh...what do you mean? I told you, it was just an acci-..."

"Tell me the truth Clara. I know you're lying. I might be dense, but I'm good at sensing those who aren't honest with their feelings" Natsu cut her off.

"I...I can't. I'm sorry Natsu. I just... can't" She didn't know why, but she just can't bring herself to tell Natsu what she really felt about him.

"You can't...cause you're scared right? You're scared I'll stop being your friend. You're scared that I'll be mad of you right? I won't, I promise. You just have to tell me the truth, please" Natsu said to her, the tone of his voice lowered from serious to calm.

"You promise?" Clara said, her eyes staring back at Natsu.

"Yes, I do" Natsu said back to her.

"Okay...I... actually...like you Natsu. I know...we just met. But...I can't explain it ... it's just that the moment I laid eyes on you...the moment we conversed, I just couldn't stop thinking about you. Natsu, I love you!" Clara finally confessed her feelings to Natsu. Natsu was quiet for quite a while after Clara confessed.

His face was void of emotions. Suddenly, his lips stretched to the side. He was smiling. "I knew it! See, that wasn't so hard." Natsu immediately stepped closer to her, their faces only a couple inches apart from each other.

"Clara, after you had confessed, I guess it's fair if I do it to. Clara, I love you too! So...Clara... will you be my monster wife?" Natsu asked, the awkward and tense atmosphere earlier had shifted into a much more romantic feelings.

"Are...are you sure Natsu? You already have two beautiful monster wives who are much prettier than me. " Clara said as she still felt hesitant.

"Clara, you're one of the most beautiful girl I have ever met, and that goes for Amber and Bethany as well. All three of you are so pretty, inside and out. I'm lucky to have all three of you as my lovers. So...do you accept Clara?"

"I do!" Clara immediately locked lips with Natsu, catching Natsu off guard. Clara was furious in her tongue play but Natsu wasn't going to let her dominate him.

Since she was domination his tongue, Natsu decided that he would dominate her elsewhere. Using his hands, he immediately groped her two ass cheeks, causing her to squel cutely. This caused her to lose her concentration in kissing Natsu. Natsu used the opportunity to seize dominance on her tongues. Now, Natsu's tongue was pushing hers, causing Clara to submit to him.

Clara was moaning throughout her whole kiss. After a furious make out session, they parted lips. Both of them were sweating slightly.

"Wanna continue this at the bed?" Natsu asked her with lust in his eyes.

"Heck yes!" She responded lewdly. Natsu immediately carried her bridal style and went upstairs.

Wasting no time, Natsu placed her on the bed and immediately strip her from her clothes. Now, Clara was in her full naked glory, her huge melons and toned stomach was on full display. She blushed when Natsu stared at her, his eyes glued to her body.

Natsu was mesmerised by her beauty. "You... you're so beautiful, Clara" Natsu complimented her.

She blushed harder after hearing Natsu's comment. Natsu'd mind was already taken over by his draconic primal instincts. Using his hands, he immediately seize control of her breasts. Kneading them like they were dough, Natsu played with them roughly, causing Clara to feel immense pleasure.

"Mmm, Natsuuu~. Please...play with them more." She squirmed under Natsu's touch. Natsu was glad that Clara liked his technique. "Oh...you like this, don't you Clara? If so...than you're gonna love this!" Natsu used his right hand and guided it to her nether regions.

He inserted his middle finger into her pussy, causing Clara's body to jolt backwards. The sudden wave of pleasure caused her thoughts to become hazy. Her tongue stuck out of her mouth like a bitch in heat.

"Ohhh! Fuck yes Natsu! Fuck me! Use your finger and toy with my pussy!" She screamed in ecstasy. Natsu was more fired up after hearing her moans and screams.

Natsu kept it up for almost half an hour and by that time, Clara was already close towards her 10th orgasm. "Natsu! I'm cumming again!" Clara let out her pussy juices as they sprayed onto the bed sheets.

Clara was already passed out at this point. The repetitive orgasm she had in such a short amount of time was too much for her. And they didn't even fucked yet.

"Oh my! It seems Clara needs her rest! How bout' we take care of you big boy?!" Natsu turned around and saw both Amber and Bethany in their naked glory.

Natsu's mind immediately shut down after he saw them. His mind just couldn't comprehend their beauty. Both of them walked up to Natsu and practically jumped on the bed. Bethany didn't want any foreplay and immediately went on to strip Natsu of his boxers.

Throwing the flimsy material away, she was now in the presence of his huge cock. She pushed Natsu so that his back was on the bed and his cock standing up. They were practically and literally in the cowgirl position. Bethany was eager to have sex and immediately lowered herself to Natsu's cock.

With one swoop, she impaled herself on Natsu and to his surprise yet again, there was no hymen. She was now practically riding him like a beast. Natsu didn't want to be left out of the game so he used his hands and immediately fondle her breasts.

What came after was a surprise for him. The moment his hands squeezed her boobs, a torrent of white liquid flowed out of her nipples and landed on Natsu's face.

"The fuck?! What is this?" Natsu asked.

"It's my breast milk. We Holstaurs always produce them, so when you grabbed my breasts earlier, you practically squeezed them out of me" She said while still riding on Natsu.

Natsu actually liked what he heard and he continued fondling them. As soon as more of the liquid flowed out of her body, Natsu greedily lapped them up, savoring the sweet flavour of the milk

"Nghhhh Natsu! I think I'm close!" The holstaur felt her climax approaching and her vagina began to squeeze Natsu's stiff rod harder.

"Damn! Me too! You're so tight!" Natsu exclaimed as he continued thrusting against her pussy. After a few more trusts, Natsu blew his load inside her. The feeling of Natsu's warm and thick load was too much for the monster girl. It caused her to immediately pass out in pleasure. Her eyes rolled back and she had a satisfied smile on her face.

"Now, it's just you and me Natsu" Amber said, eager for her turn.

"Well then, don't expect any sleep tonight!" Natsu grabbed her and they had sex for hours before they slept. Natsu was in the middle and was embraced by all three girls. For the first time ever, Natsu felt proud of himself. But at the same time, he wondered if things are going to get any crazier for him.

**Meanwhile, somewhere in a volcanic region up north**

"Are the preparations in order?" A man donned in a metal armor asked three men who were wielding spears.

"Yes sir! They are going smoothly!" They saluted the man.

"Good! We'll seize control of this volcano and all of it's resources once we're done with those monster girls! For the Holy Ideal!" He chanted.

All of the other soldiers followed his salute as they raised their weapons and yelled together.

"For the Holy Ideal!"

**_To be continued..._**


	3. First Mission: Part 1

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys! What's up! Firstly, I would like to apologize for the late updates, it's just that I had been very busy as of late. Secondly, I'm planning on making a poll of the mamono that you guys can choose for chapter 5 and ahead. That's all, I guess!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Monster Girl Encyclopedia.**** They belong to Hiro Mashima and Kenkou Cross respectively.**

**Recap Last Chapter**

**• Natsu had befriended a Banshee called Clara.**

**•Natsu saved a Holstaur from death.**

**•Amber revealed that she is fine with Natsu having multiple mates**

**•Natsu conveyed his feelings to the Banshee and Holstaur and they accepted him. Now Natsu has three monster wives.**

**Chapter 3: First Mission (Part 1)**

**Present Time (Three days after meeting Clara and Bethany) , Natsu's Farmhouse**

**"Fire Dragon Iron Fist"** Natsu destroyed several wooden dummies with just a swing of his flaming fist. The dummies shattered upon impact, pieces of wood were flying around. However, after a few seconds, the broken shards and parts of the wooden dummies began to levitate and move back towards it's original spot. Slowly, they reassemble themselves back into the wooden dummies as if Natsu didn't even touched the objects.

"This dummies...they can fix themselves? Man that's useful. And it makes things a lot easier."

Natsu began striking the dummies again and again, this time with his bare hands. He swung his right fist against a dummy. It broke in half easily before quickly fixing itself again. Natsu continued his onslaught by delivering a sweep kick on the other two dummies causing them to shatter like glass. The cycle continues as Natsu destroys one or two of them as the rest rebuild themselves.

The workout really invorgarated Natsu as he hasn't had any exercise since he came here. Now, Natsu finally got his chance to recover back his rythm. After getting comfortable, he picked up his pace and begin pouring magic into his punches and kicks. With the addition of his magical powers, the blows that was the resultant of his moves got stronger.

huff* *huff* "One...two...three...one...two..." Natsu timed his attacks carefully. The synchronization of his attacks made it look like he was dancing with the dummies instead of attacking it. Every time he inflicted damage on one of the dummies, he raises his power on the next strike and he didn't stop.

Even after half an hour, Natsu still hasn't stop. His body was drenched in sweat, the ground around him was scorched and even the dummies can't restore themselves fully now but it seems Natsu wasn't planning on stopping so soon. He was so distracted by his training that he didn't notice someone approaching him.

The mysterious figure closed in on Natsu, coming towards him from behind. It was until the person was behind him that Natsu felt it's presence. Natsu raised his left hand and immediately spun 180 degrees clockwise. Then, his hand shot forward like a cannon only to stop dead near the person's face.

"Oh! It's you Clara! Sorry, I didn't realize you were here" Natsu apologised, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head and retracting his left arm.

"It's okay...Seems the dummies the mayor gave are working well" Clara said when she saw the devastating state of the small area as well as the few scorch marks on the wooden dolls.

"Yeah! They're suitable...but I think I'll buy more. Three is still not enough for me" Natsu stated.

"Oh?! So, me, Amber and Bethany are still not enough for you?" Clara asked teasingly.

Natsu was confused for a short while before he came to realise what Clara meant.

"No-no-no-no! I didn't mean it like that! I meant the dummies not you girls. You three are already enough for me!" Natsu was blushing heavily now.

"So are you saying you won't find anymore girls for yourself. Just us three is okay for you?" Clara asked.

"Ummm...yes?" Natsu answered half-heartedly.

"Somehow I doubt that. Plus, I don't actually care, I was just teasing you. I don't care even if you have a million girls, I'll still love you and I know you'll still love me. Just make sure I'm the only Banshee in your harem" She giggled before proceeding to hug Natsu's sweaty body.

"Clara, I'm all stinky. Are you sure you still wanna hug me?" Natsu tried to pry her off of his body since he doesn't want his smell to latch on to her.

"It's okay. We can take a bath together later. Just...let me enjoy this" She tightened her grip on Natsu's body leaving Natsu with no choice except to hug her back. They were in each other's embrace for quite a while before parting.

"You know Natsu... you could have invited me to train with you. I may not look like it but I can fight" Clara pouts making her look more cute rather than upset.

"Awwww...is my little Banshee upset? Okay, how about I make it up to you? Anytime I wanna train, I'll invite you too okay?" Natsu asked, grinning to his wife.

"Deal! Now let's go clean ourselves Natsu" She cheered happily before she goes back to the house with Natsu.

After they took their bath, they were greeted by both Bethany and Amber in the kitchen who were busy preparing their breakfast. "Good morning Amber! And good morning Bethany! It smells good in here, what are you guys cooking?" Natsu was already salivating when his nose picked up the scent of the food they were preparing.

"Morning Natsu! We're just preparing some bacon and toast, and also some baked beans. You know...Bethany here is really good at making bread... they're delicious!" Amber complimented the Holstaur causing her to blush.

"No-no-no! I'm not that good!" She humbly denied.

"Nonsense! Here Natsu...have some!" Amber handed Natsu a piece of bread for him to taste. Natsu took a small bite of the bread and his mind exploded with joy. The flavour and texture of the bread was just perfect for him.

"Whoa Bethany! Amber's right! You truly are amazing!" Natsu grinned at Bethany. She blushed harder and a small smile formed at the edge of her lips.

"Thanks Natsu! If you want to, I can make more for you." She offered.

"Really?! That'll be great! Thanks!" Natsu thanked her before he and Clara helped both of them to prepare breakfast. While they were busy, Natsu suddenly thought of something. In their household, both Amber and Bethany were the ones who are producing their income. Amber sells her nectar while Bethany sells her milk. Clara was an exception since she has her own duties as a Banshee. So, that leaves Natsu as the only jobless individual in their whole family. And it didn't sit well for him.

After they had set down their breakfast, they sat down and enjoyed the meal together. While they were eating, Natsu decided to discuss the problem with them.

"What do you guys think if I applied to be an adventurer?" Natsu opened up catching the attention of all three of his wives.

"Adventurer? Why the sudden thought?" Amber asked Natsu.

"It's just...I feel like I'm not doing anything for you guys. Amber...you and Bethany are producing the income for this family and thanks to you guys we always have enough money for ourselves. Clara, you have your own job as a Banshee. And me... I've done nothing so far. That's why I want to be an adventurer, I could use the extra money for you guys... you know, your clothes and other things!" Natsu explained.

"Aww, you're so sweet honey but we don't mind it. You don't have to be an adventurer so that you could buy us more stuff. We're grateful with what we have right now. Right guys?" Bethany looked over towards Amber and Clara whom both nodded in agreement.

"I know...but it still just doesn't feel right for me." Natsu still felt uneasy.

"Are you really sure you wanna be an adventurer to support us? If so, then we can't stop you. Just promise us that you'll keep yourself safe okay?" Amber asked, concern that he might get into trouble if he becomes an adventurer.

"I promise, thanks guys. You're the best wives a guy could have!" Natsu spoke in a joyful tone.

"I'm gonna head straight to town and apply right after breakfast" Natsu announced.

**One hour later, Whitecape Town Adventurer's Guild**

"Hello there, my name is Natsu Dragneel and I wanna apply to be an adventurer" Natsu said to the desk assistant.

"Oh! Mr.Dragneel...the mayor told me that you would be applying soon. We already have your status plate made for you. Here you go" The assistant hands Natsu a bronze tag with Natsu's name on it.

"That's weird. I don't think I'd told the mayor that I wanted to apply" Natsu said, with a surprised look on his face.

"Well, the mayor has his ways. We do not know how but...that man knows everything. Even what we want before we even want it. Just don't think too much about it." The assistant chuckled.

"If you say so. Hey, can you tell me how the adventurer's guild works?" Natsu asked the assistant.

"Sure thing Mr. Natsu! First things first, your rank. Every adventurer will start of at bronze rank. That's why we made your tag in bronze. When you complete more missions, you will get upgraded to silver. Above silver rank will be gold, platinum, diamond, ruby, obsidian and core. When you want to rank up to gold or higher, you have to complete certain achievements and take rank up tests. If you succeed, your rank will be upgraded!" She explained to Natsu.

"Though, the highest rank of adventurer ever recorded was ruby. No one came close to being an obsidian adventurer much less a core adventurer! But, I know one day, someday...someone will reach it.!" She muttered to herself, her eyes shining with hope and passion.

"You really love this job, don't you?" Natsu sweat dropped after seeing her reactions.

"Hehe, of course I do! Oh, by the way, if you achieve a high rank, you'll get permission to take on more difficult missions. The pay is better but it'll get more deadly." She added.

"Thanks for the information! Are there any missions available today?" Natsu asked her.

"Yes, there are" She said pointing to a wooden board across the hall.

"You can find lower rank missions there. Good luck!" She smiled at Natsu as Natsu walks over to the board.

Overall, after what Natsu had heard from her, the adventurer job is not that different than being a mage on Earthland.

_" Earthland...I gotta find a way back home. One day!" _Natsu swore to himself.

At the board, Natsu noticed that there are a lot of missions for bronze rank adventurers. Natsu gazed of all of them and read every single detail to find a job suitable for him.

_"C'mon...there must be a job that needs fighting." _Natsu prayed as he scans every notices only to find none with the need to engage in battle. However, he did find super easy jobs that only requires him to collect certain items or ingredients.

"Hmm, let's see. This one looks simple, maybe I'll take this one" Natsu ripped out the poster and informed the guild assistant of the mission he chose.

**Mission: Collect Lava Stones**

**Details: Collect three lava stones from Whitecape Volcano and deliver it to the guild.**

**Reward: 80 gems.**

"Good choice for a beginner Mr. Natsu! If you go to the town's center plaza, there will be a teleportation gate there. It'll teleport you to the volcano." The assistant adviced Natsu.

"Thanks! I'll keep that in mind!" Natsu thanked the assistant before heading out of the guild.

"Next stop, center plaza!"

**Whitecape Town Center Plaza**

Since the plaza is at the center of the town, there were a lot of people and it was busier compared to the other parts of town. Instead of small shops, there are big stores selling items such as armor, weapons and potions. A lot of wandering merchants were also there since the location is a hot spot for adventurers and locals.

But Natsu wasn't interested in any of those. He was only focused on his first mission and didn't waste his time browsing the available items. Natsu looked around to spot the gate and found a part of the plaza particularly filled with adventurers.

"The gate must be there" Natsu assumed as he walked over to the place.

Once he got there, the first thing he saw was a huge blue crystal floating on a stone pedestal. He also saw the adventurers touching the crystal before they were engulfed in a blue mist and then completely disappear.

_"Maybe that's how they get teleported"_ Natsu thought to himself as he waited in the line for his turn.

After queuing for a while, it was finally his turn. He walked over to the pedestal and touched the crystal. Like the others, the blue mist surrounded his whole body and consumed him. Natsu was blinded by the mist but the mist quickly subsided. Natsu regained his vision back and he was surprised when he was no longer at the town. Now, he was at a quite barren location.

Looking straight forward, he saw a wooden sign. A warning was written on the sign as well as the name of the location.

**Whitecape Volcano**

**Warning! Hellhounds and Lava Golem tribes are to not be disturbed for those who want to keep their lives. A Chimaera was spotted at the peak of the mountain, so access to the peak is restricted for low rank adventurers.**

Natsu read the warning out loud but he didn't even feel threatened by it.

_"I don't know. Somehow, I'm not scared of the warning. Probably cause I'm super strong!"_ Natsu laughed cockily.

Natsu was feeling excited as this was his first job since he came here. Natsu happily walked towards the base of the volcano and slowly made his way up. Much to his liking, instead of the volcanoes in Earthland, this volcano already has a path set out for adventurers.

After almost half an hour walk, Natsu stopped in his tracks. He could hear a loud noise, like am earthquake is about to happen. But, the ground wasn't acting up yet the sound was loud and seemed close.

_"What's that sound?"_ Natsu thought to himself. He could feel his body vibrating to the noise before he placed his hand on his stomach.

"Oh, it's just my stomach grumbling! Luckily, my wives packed me my lunch!" Natsu felt both embarrassed and grateful. Embarrassed for not realising the loud sound came from his empty tummy and grateful that no other adventurers were there.

Dusting the ground beneath him, he took a sit and brought out the lunch box his wife gave him. Inside the lunch box were rice, a few pieces of bread and about 20 thick slices of roasted beef. There was also a bottle of Bethany's milk and some pancakes coated with Amber's nectar. It may seem like overkill for one person but for Natsu's monstrous appetite, it's only child's play.

"Time to dig in!" Natsu impatiently dived in for a meal. Just as his fingers were about to touch the delicious meal, something caught his attention. Natsu's ears suddenly perks up as his dragon hearing picked up a faint shouting noise.

"Somebody is in danger!" Natsu immediately packed up his food and dashed towards the source. Surely, Natsu got closer to the noise and soon he arrived at an opening. Hiding behind a huge boulder, Natsu took a peak and saw a few men in armor.

_"Damn! These guys again! I swear everywhere I go, they're always there! What are they up to this time?"_ Natsu cursed himself for his bad luck. The last time he encountered the Holy Sovereign, they were up to nothing good.

"Hey, quiet you! Fucking hellhound" Natsu could hear the guards curse. As he focused, he could see the soldiers were guarding a cage. And something was in it**.(For the description of the creature inside the cage, search for "Hellhound Monster Girls Encyclopedia")**

"Where's the cart?! They can't expect us to wait here all day, we gotta bring this cage back to our main camp!" One of the guards complained.

"Be patient. They'll be here soon. Or if you want to, you can carry this heavy bitch to the camp yourself!" The other soldier threatened him.

"If I can I would! I just can't stand this bitch and her fucking screams! Seriously, just shut the fuck up!" The soldier banged his spear against the cage.

"Hit this cage all you want human! When my kin gets here, you're dead meat! All of you!" The creature inside the cage growled angrily.

"Yeah... I'm not afraid. After tonight, all your friends and families will be slaughtered by us. But don't worry, we'll spare you. You'll make a good sex toy!" All of the guards laughed perversely.

"Damn you! Release me humans! I'm gonna kill you!" The creature screamed louder, rocking the cage with her body.

The guards had to cover their ears up as her screams were unbearable. Apparently, it was the last straw for the guard.

"You know what! That's it!" The guard was furious and immediately opened the cage.

"Whoa! What are you doing?! She's gonna escape!" The other guard tried to lock the cage back but they were stopped.

"No she's not gonna escape fools! She's chained, remember!" The guard was right.

Although the cage was open, she still can't do anything. Her arms and legs were chained up tight.

"Oh, right! So, what now?" The second guard asked.

"What now? Now... we're going to fuck her and make her submit to us!" He grinned as he unbuckle his belt and took of his leg armors and pants.

"No! Stay away human! I'll kill you!" She warned but to no avail.

"Ho ho ho...scream all you want. No one's gonna save you. Now, my boys and I are going to rape you! After we're satisfied, we're gonna kill you, ain't that right boys?" There was a long silence and the other guards didn't respond to him.

"I said... ain't tha-" A loud thud was heard before the guard fell down forward.

"These guys are total wimps" Natsu stated as he dusted his hands.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked the creature in front of him before the creature suddenly lashed out at him.

"Who are you human?! Don't touch me! Or I'll-" She was interjected by Natsu. "Or what? You're going to kill me? Relax, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to set you free." Natsu said as he broke the metal chains.

As soon as the chains were off, the creature immediately pounced on him, causing Natsu to stumble backwards. She was about to strike Natsu but Natsu managed to get a hold of both of her hands.

"Jeez! I said relax! I'm not the enemy here!" Natsu tried to reason with her.

"Shut up! All of you humans are the same! You're probably trying to trick me! Too bad, your petty lies aren't gonna get to me!" She spat out at Natsu.

"Well then, I'm sorry" Natsu suddenly apologized.

"For what? Simple apology is not gonna save you" She smirked at Natsu.

"For this" Natsu immediately gave her a headbutt and it was lights out for her.

**Three hours later**

The hellhound groaned. Her eyes slowly opened and she winced as she felt pain slightly radiating from her forehead. She rubbed it subconsciously and looked around.

"Oh, it seems you're awake" Her eyes immediately turned to the source only to see the wretched human she met earlier.

Immediately, she jumped and entered a fighting pose.

"Whoa, easy there! I'm still not gonna hurt you!" Natsu tried to calm her down.

"Lies!" She didn't believe a single word that came out of Natsu's mouth.

"If I did want to hurt you, I would have done it back then!" Natsu said, immediately causing her to relax her pose.

"Still... you humans are deceitful! You'll want something from me! But i won't give it to you, you feeble minded pink-haired ape!"

"Firstly, it's salmon. Secondly, ouch that hurts. Thirdly, all I want is for you to calm down, please!" Natsu begged her.

Natsu's words got through to her this time. Slowly, she let her guard down but her gaze were still stuck onto Natsu.

"Fine! But no funny business human! Or you'll regret it!" She growled before sitting down.

"Good...now are you hungry?" Natsu asked her.

"No I am not human! And I don't need your pi- *grumble* " She stopped when her stomach grumbled.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes, I'm hungry'. Here, I got some meat." Natsu said as he hands his lunchbox to her.

"I told you I don't need your pity human!" She growled but Natsu still insisted.

"Yeah and let you die because of starvation? I don't think so. Take it" This time Natsu shoved the lunch box into her hand and she had no choice but to accept it.

She was really against accepting help from humans but in the end, she had no other choice. Swallowing her pride, she opened the cover and the fragrant smell of the food immediately overpowered her nose.

A split second later, the hungry hellhound gobbled up all the meat. She was really hungry and she can't deny her hunger any longer. The meat was so tender and juicy and it bursts with umami. It made her lose track of where she was, even made her forget that Natsu was there and he saw everything.

"Guess you're really hungry huh?" Natsu snickered but was ignored by the hellhound who continued eating everything until there was nothing left.

After she was done, she let out a huge burp and patted her now full stomach.

"Umm...thanks human! For the food" She reluctantly thanked Natsu.

"You should thank my wife, luckily she made extra" Natsu said.

"Hmm, I thought humans are bad cooks. Your wife is an exception" She complimented.

"Well, maybe that's cause she's not human. She's an Alraune"

"What?! I thought humans are disgusted with monsters?!" She was shocked to hear the fact coming from Natsu's mouth.

"Well some do. But definitely not me. You're alive, which makes you no different than me. Monster or not, I don't like people who hurt others just cause they're bigger or stronger. That's why I'll protect my wives, even if I have stand up against my own kind." Natsu's speech was heroic to say the least. It was the first time she met a human like Natsu.

"Wait...did you say wives?" She asked.

"Yup, I have three beautiful wives. Amber, Bethany and Clara. Amber is the Alraune I mentioned, Bethany is a Holstaur. Amber and I saved her from the Holy Sovereign. She came and was hurt pretty badly too, luckily I managed to treat her wounds. And Clara is a Banshee I befriended. I met her at a cemetery and we sorta hit if off." Natsu said with a smile on his face.

The hellhound could see the joy in Natsu's tone when he was telling her about his wives. "You're really different human. Well, different than all other human I met" She stated.

"My name's not human. It's Natsu, Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu huffed.

"Well, no matter. Mine's Zaia. Not that I care even if you know my name."

"Zaia. I'm sorry, but can I ask you something? What did the Holy Sovereign want from you?" Natsu asked.

"They didn't want anything from me. They only wanted us dead. They were planning something. But they needed us all killed first." She said, gripping her first.

"But, I thought you guys were stronger, I mean, you are monster girls"

"Are you mocking my kin's superiority?! Of course we are stronger, as a pack. But they managed to capture us one by one. They brought the others to their camp. I was the last one to be transported." She spoke in a said tone.

Natsu listened carefully to het words and went silent. Suddenly, he stood up and began walking.

"Hey, where are you going human?" She asked in confusion.

"To the camp. Let's save your pack" Natsu said with determination.

"But there's only two of us. And there's two whole squadron there. What can we possibly do?" She questioned Natsu.

"With just us two, it's more than enough. I'll distract them and you'll free them, how's that?" Natsu suggested

"But they're gonna kill you human!"

"Not if I defeat them first. C'mon, we need to hurry!" Natsu motioned for her to follow him.

"Why? Why are you so kind human? You owe us nothing." She stood up, still confused by Natsu's action.

"I know what it feels like to lose someone precious to yourself. And I'm not gonna let you lose yours. That's not what friends do" Natsu said.

"Friends?"

"Well, if you want to be" Natsu offered his hand.

"Hmmph! I've never been friends with humans before but I suppose you do have some use. I'll accept it" She shook Natsu's hand. After that, both of them heads towards the enemy camp.

**Holy**** Sovereign's Camp, Whitecape Volcano Peak**

Both Natsu and Zaia peeked from down below from a cliff. It had been close to an hour since they arrived near the enemy's camp and they had been watching and studying their movements.

"It seems most of the humans are guarding that huge center tent. That's must be where my kin's at" Zaia said only for Natsu to shake his head in disagreement.

"No, they're not there." Natsu said.

"How would you know that?" She asked Natsu.

"My magic. I'm gifted with dragon-like senses. And their smell isn't coming from that tent. It's coming from there" Natsu pointed to another tent this time smaller with only two guards guarding the entrance.

"But why? It doesn't seem like they're to keen in protecting their captives. What if they escape?" Zaia asked, confused by the enemy's behaviour.

"It's just like you said earlier. They're capturing all of you, because they want to do something else. And whatever that something is, it's inside that middle tent!" Natsu deducted. Zaia was amazed by his deducting skills and complimented him.

"Not bad, human! I never thought you were a smart one when I saw you"

"Of course I'm not smart. At least, I am inside of battle. Since that's what I've been doing my whole life. Battle after battle, it hardens you, makes you more perceptive of everything and anything that's going around you" Natsu explained.

"How many battles were you in? It sounds like a lot!" She said.

"Yup, I've been in quite a lot of fights. Got hurt more times than I can count, felt useless and weaker every time. But it never stopped me. Every time I fell, I stand back up. Because if I stay down, than who's gonna protect my nakama" Natsu said, smiling.

"Hmm, well then battle veteran, what's your plan here?" Zaia asked.

"Okay, Zaia. I need you to infiltrate the enemy camp from the rear. I doubt those two guard there will move anytime soon, so your job is to knock both of them out and save your friends, got it?" Natsu conveyes his plans to her.

"But, what about the rest? Surely they'll hear it."

"Leave the rest to me. I'll distract them and you'll set your friends free. However, I don't believe that this plan will go that smoothly." Natsu sighed.

"What do you mean?" She inquired.

"I smell something else in that centre tent. And it's definitely not human. Worst case scenario, if the enemies overwhelm me, you leave me. Take your kind and run, okay?" Natsu asked.

"Run, what do you mean run! I am a Hellhound, it's not in my blood to-"

"Please. Whatever's inside there, it's not something you can handle. And if they intend to use it, then I beg you, run for your own sake! I'll hold it off for you." Natsu said, turning his head back to the camp.

"But... *sigh* okay. So...when do we strike?" She asked.

"Now" Natsu replied simply.

"Huh?" She turned around and Natsu wasn't beside her anymore. She looked down and saw Natsu is already at the main gate.

_"Damn! Does that human have a death wish or something?!"_ She yelled internally before moving towards the rear.

_With Natsu_

Natsu slowly approached the main gate. _"Hmm, two guard towers on each side of the gate, gotta destroy those first"_ Natsu thought as he neared the gate.

"Halt! State your business here!" A guard appeared in front of Natsu, aiming his spear towards Natsu's throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm lost and I don't know where the teleporter is" Natsu said.

"It's not here! So you better go away. Or else there would be trouble" The guard warned Natsu.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble? You mean, this!?" Natsu immediately produced two fireballs in his hand and threw each of them towards the two guard towers.

The fireballs exploded and immediately wrecked the towers. As they collapsed, Natsu knocked out the surprised guard in front of him and immediately charged inside.

The soldiers inside were confused by the sudden attack but nevertheless, they rallied up. Forming a line, they braced themselves for the incoming enemy horde. They waited and waited...

"Who is attacking us?" One of the soldiers yelled.

"I don't know, maybe bandits!" Another soldier replied.

"Impossible! Bandits don't dare rob us! Must be somebody else. Maybe it's those monsters. They must have allies!" A third one suggested.

"Men! Calm yourselves! Whoever they are, they're attacking us and we have to protect this camp. Ready your weapons!" Their commander ordered them to raise their weapons.

After a while, some of the smoke cleared up. They heard footsteps approaching them and they immediately raised their shields and spears.

Suddenly, a pink haired man emerged from the smoke.

"Huh, one man! Just one!" One of the soldiers yelled.

"We don't have to be afraid boys! It's just one dude! Charge!" A soldier yelled as he sprinted towards Natsu. The other soldiers followed him as they charged towards Natsu with their spear.

"Fools! Stay in formation! Arghh!" The commander yelled in frustration. _"Why the heck are these fools not realising it?! That one man destroyed the two guard towers by himself and even have the balls to walk in here alone! He's strong! Damn!" _The commander cursed internally as his previous warning was ignored by his soldiers.

Meanwhile, Natsu was calm. Even though about a hundred soldiers are now charging towards him, he's not afraid.

Natsu stopped moving and began channelling his magical energy towards his mouth. Slowly, flames build up inside his lungs and flowed to his mouth.

"Take this! **Fire Dragon's Roar!**" Natsu let out a torrent of flames from his mouth. The flames immediately engulfed the whole battalion of soldiers. The fire spreads throughout their ranks, burning them. The soldiers screamed in pain as they try to outrun the heat but to no avail. The flames caught up to those who ran and roastes them. One by one, they fell. Their skins were burnt up but they were only unconscious.

"Well that takes care of them!" Natsu said as he casually walked over the piles of unconscious soldiers. Only one was left standing, the commander. He still had his spear raised, but his hands were shaking. In fact, his entire body was shaking.

_"What raw power?! It's impossible! Is he the guy from the report? The one they said to keep a lookout for?!"_ The commander asked himself.

"Hey you! What's inside that huge tent?!" Natsu asked the commander.

"Huh? Like I'll tell you scum!" The commander spat at Natsu.

"Fine, then I'll just find out myself" Natsu said.

"I'm not gonna let you pass through!" The commander said as he blocked Natsu's path. _He might be strong, but he's not wearing any armor. And he just used a strong spell earlier so he might be out of magic. If I can't kill him, I can at least injure him!"_ The commander said to himself.

With new resolve, he charged towards Natsu alone. Raising his spear up, he immediately thrusted it towards Natsu's chest. Natsu decided to block the attack only by using his arm.

_"Hmmph! He's a bigger fool than I thought! Using his arm to block my attack! Well, say goodbye to your arm!" _The spearhead collided against Natsu's arm_. _The commander laughed wickedly as his spear came in contact. But what happens next shocked him. Instead of blood flying around, the metal point of the spear head shattered after it hits Natsu's arm. The shiny metal fragments flew around both of them.

The commander immediately froze in fear. Natsu looks unaffected by the blow. Natsu looks straight to the eye of the commander and said "You don't have to wear armor or wield weapons to be strong. You just need love and friendship"

Patting the commander on his shoulder, Natsu continued forward towards the center camp. The commander didn't do anything and just stood still. Slowly, the commander kneeled down before his whole body fell to the ground. The fear he was feeling stripped him from his energy as he lay unconscious on the ground like the rest of the soldiers.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Suddenly, a man walked out of the center tent while clapping at Natsu.

Natsu stopped and immediately used his magic to sense the man's power. Unlike the rest of them, this man's magic felt different. More wicked, more cruel. It was almost sickening.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked in a serious tone, his eyes fixated on the mysterious man in front of him.

"My name is Marcus. Inquisitor Marcus. It's a pleasure to meet you!" He said, grinning wickedly.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with__ Zaia_

"That bastard! Charging into the enemy base without thinking! I swear to god if he dies..." Zaia infiltrated the base from the rear and was currently hiding behind a few crates while observing the two guards.

"I have to knock out these two to get in and save my family" Zaia said as she dashed towards the guards.

The guards heard footsteps approaching them but when they turned, they were already too late. Zaia lifted her leg and immediately kicked the first guard in the stomach. Her blow caused the guard to be pushed back, smashing into a few wooden crates in the process before landing flat on his back.

Zaia immediately shifted her attention towards the second guard. The second guard already had his spear raised up and he began to swing it at her. Zaia tried to dodge all of the blows but one managed to graze her left arm. Leaping backwards, Zaia created some distance between her and the guard.

"Come at me, coward!" Zaia motioned the guard to attack her.

"You're dead meat bitch!" The guard blindly charged at her. Zaia used this opportunity and sidestepped to the left just before the guard reached her. Flanking to his side, Zaia used her knee and slammed it into the guards left rib. Continuing her onslaught, she delivered a punch on his head, immediately knocking him out cold.

"Well, that takes care of them!" Zaia dusted her hands before tying the two guards at a wooden post. Entering the tent, she was glad to see every member of her kin safe and sound. They were still locked up in the cages but overall they were mostly unharmed.

"Zaia! What are you doing here?! How did you escape them?!" A voice from one of the cages called out to Zaia.

"Mother?! Oh, I'm so glad you're safe. Don't worry, I'm gonna get you guys out!" She said as she pulled out the a set of keys she took from the unconscious guards.

"Where did you get those?!" The hellhound who was now identified as Zaia's mother asked.

"I got it from the guards." Zaia stated. Slowly, she went through the bunch before finding the right key for the cage locks.

After opening her cage, Zaia's mother immediately lunged and hugged her daughter.

"Oh, Zaia! I'm so glad you're safe!" Her mother said in tears.

"Don't cry mom. I'm okay now. Thanks to a friend."

"A friend. So you didn't come here alone?", Zaia's mother asked.

"Of course I didn't. How would I be able to get pass the guards if I came here alone?"

"The guards... wait, you mean your friend is taking care of the rest of them?!"? Alone?!" Her mother was shocked to hear that.

"Yup...so we better hurry. He might be in need of backup" Zaia said as she and her mother freed the rest of their kin.

* * *

_Back with Natsu,_

"Inquisitor?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, surely you had heard of the Sovereign's Inquisitors?" The man asked Natsu.

"Nope. Doesn't ring any bells" Natsu stated blankly.

"Fool! Your insolence will be your demise! Now die! **Mastery Fire Spell: Flame Detonation!"** The inquisitor charged up a spell on his right hand. Flames began enveloping his right hand before slowly shaping itself into a glowing red ball. After the ball was fully formed, he threw the ball as lighting speed straight towards Natsu.

Natsu didn't even try to dodge the flaming sphere. In fact, Natsu looked unimpressed by the spell. _"Hmmph! What a fool! He'll die because of his stupidity!"_ the inquistor thought.

It didn't take long for the ball to hit Natsu square in the chest. A huge explosion erupted followed by a small shockwave causing slight tremmors to occur around the base.

"Well, I guess it's done now. HQ was worried about that guy for nothing" The inquisitor was about to leave the are before suddenly...

"Hey, leaving the party so soon?" A voice came out from the smoke field. The inquistior immediately looked back with shock. "He's still alive?!"

Natsu came out of the smoke unfazed. It was like the spell didn't even touch him. "You know, if your magic is based on fire, then I'm definitely a terrible matchup. For you, I mean."

"Damn you! How did you come out unscathed?! Well...no matter, your life ends here. **Summon: Fire Spear **" The inquistor chanted causing a flaming-red spear to appear.

" **Oh Chief Goddess, lend me your strength. May my fire burn my enemies to ashes. May it devour those who are against you. Flames that burns brighter than ever, Holy Arts: Judgement of Fire! **"

The red spear started floating mid-air by itself. Slowly, more flames began emerging from the spear, surrounding the weapon. Before, it was only glowing, now the spear was enveloped by flames. The earth beneath the spear was scorched.

"Take this! " the inquisitor lined up the spear's trajectory immediately towards Natsu before launching the spear. Even though it was moving at an incredible speed, Natsu managed to intercept it by grabbing it's flaming handle with ease.

"This is the best your flames can do?" Natsu said as he sucked out all the flames from the spear until it was deprived of its magic. "Well, at least your flames tastes good."

The inquistor was now in a state of fear. _"Im-i-imposibble! That was one of my strongest spells! How can a normal adventurer withstand it?!__"_

"Like I said before, I'm a terrible matchup for you. "Now, I'm going to give you three seconds to make a choice. Surrender and tell me about what the fuck is in that tent over there, or I'll beat you ass up then you'll tell me what the fuck is in that tent over there. Your choice." Natsu said to him.

The inquisitor was now truly scared. _"How can I, the great Marcus, be overpowered by a dumb adventurer with pink hair?! I have no choice now. She might go on a rampage but...if it means this bastard dies then so be it!"_

The inquisitor immediately charged up his magic and formed a magic circle on his right palm. "How about choice 3?!** Prototype 1: Activation**" he chanted before a loud roar was heard from the center tent.

"What...did...you...do?" Natsu asked the inquisitor.

"If I can't beat you, then she will. See you in Hell, you pink haired bastard. "**Holy Teleportation: Main** **HQ**." Suddenly a circle of white light appeared on the ground below him. The light flashed violently before it disappeared along with the inquisitor himself.

"She? Who's she?" Natsu asked. Before long, Natsu felt the ground vibrating. The tremors were not of nature, instead it was caused by another foreign power.

Suddenly, the central tent exploded resulting in flaming debris flying everywhere and a huge cloud of smoke forming at where the tent was. From inside the smoke, a blurry figure shot out from it and flew high into the sky. The figure was moving at high speeds and before long, it landed a few metres away from Natsu.

**( For its description, look up "Chimaera Monster Girl Encyclopedia" )**

"Huh? Who the fuck are you?" Natsu asked the new figure in front of him. But it remain silent, it's eyes remain locked towards Natsu.

"Umm hello? Anybody there?" Natsu waved at the monster girl but still got no reaction from it.

As Natsu continued waving at her, without warning, she cocked her fist and immediately threw a devastating punch towards Natsu.

Natsu somehow managed to block the strike in time but the force was so massive that he was pushed 10 metres back. It didn't end there as the Chimaera launched herself towards Natsu and continued striking Natsu with a flurry of powerful punches and kicks.

Blow after blow, Natsu took them head on. The Chimaera was a strong opponent, probably the strongest person Natsu fought so far on this world.

"You're strong. Even so, you're still no match for me!" Natsu said as he grabbed her right arm. With one spin, he threw her far away, creating some distance from her.

The throw didn't affect her too much. The Chimaera fell back first and rolled a couple of times but she quickly recovered from the fall unscathed.

"Hu...man...please...kill...me" the monster girl spoke.

"Huh, so you can talk. And no, I won't. I'm not a killer" Natsu said.

"It's... the...only...way. The...control...spell...cannot...be...undone. Please!" The monster girl suddenly went silent again.

"**Art Of Chimaera: Quadra Beam**" The Chimaera said while forming a magic circle in front of her.

_A few minutes earlier,_

"Woah! Just woah!" Zaia and her kin had already arrived at the scene and they were stunned. There was close to a hundred unconscious soldiers lying still on the ground.

"Zaia, are you sure he's a human?" Zaia's mother asked.

"I...maybe?" Seeing this outcome made even Zaia hesitate.

"But, it doesn't matter! We need to find him!" Zaia said.

"There...looks like he's fighting someone" One of her packmates pointed to the distance.

"Is he fighting a...Chimaera?! I need to help him!" Zaia said as she dashed towards Natsu.

"No! Zaia!" Her mother tried to stop her but to no avail.

_With Natsu_

"Is she charging up a blast? This should be fun." Natsu wasn't even trying to dodge the blast. Instead, he wanted to get hit by it and measure out it's power.

But what he didn't know was...

"Natsu!" Natsu looked and saw Zaia running towards him.

"Shit! Zaia don't come here!" Natsu yelled but it was too late.

The Chimaera was done charging up her blast. Focusing the collected energy, she released a beam of energy and it was moving fast towards Natsu.

Zaia managed to get in front of Natsu just in time to block it. "Zaia, what the fuck are you doing?!"

"I'm saving your life Natsu! You owe me for this!" She embraced herself for the beam to hit her. A few thoughts popped up in her head while she was waiting for her imminent doom.

_"What am I doing? Saving a human? That's the last thing I thought I would do. Heh, thank you Natsu. Thanks for being my friend"_

**BOOM***

A huge explosion occurred. She was dead. She knew she was. Slowly, she opened her eyes. She saw a bright light.

"At least, I get to meet my maker"

"What maker?"

"Huh?" She focused her vision and slowly, the white light turned a mixture of orange and red. Then it took a form of a human. It was Natsu.

"N-natsu? Are you dead as well? I'm sorry. It seems I can't save you as well" Zaia said, depressed by her weakness.

"Hey, chear up! We both haven't kicked the bucket just yet."

"Wha? What do you mean?" Zaia asked in confusion. She took a look around and saw the area around her was burnt and filled with craters. Yet, she was still fine, no injuries nor scars were on her body.

"H-how? Did you protect me Natsu?"

"Well, now YOU owe me one" Natsu said, chuckling a little.

"Yeah, I guess so" she giggled before both of their attentions went back to the Chimaera.

"Now...back to the matter at hand. How do we defeat her?" Zaia asked.

"I have an idea. But you're not gonna like it." Natsu said.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Zaia, what's your magic affinity?" Natsu asked.

"Magic affinity? Same as all monster girls. It's Half Affinity. But it does nothing, it's useless." Zaia mentioned.

"Not as useless as you think. You see, my wives and I did a few experiments a few days ago and I think I found the answer to your Half Affinity. Basically, you need another half, another power source to combine with yours, that is where your affinity shines at." Natsu explained.

"You mean..."

"Yes, I'll share with you some of my power. Zaia, be ready!" Natsu said as he flared up his magic.

"Okay!" Zaia got into her fighting stance.

"**Fire Dragon Slayer Secret Arts: Fire Link"** Natsu chanted causing a line of thread like fire to appear and connect both him and Zaia.

When the link attached to Zaia, she could feel an inhuman, monstrous energy flow into her. At first, she felt like she might explode because of the raw power. As more energy enters her body, she became accustomed towards it. Her body accepted the foreign energy and it began powering her up tremendously.

"What is this power?" Her body felt different now. It felt...unstoppable.

"Are you ready to beat her Zaia?" Natsu asked.

"Born ready. And...how bout you sit this one out Natsu?" She said fiercely. Before she was scared, now she was excited to beat the hell out of the Chimaera.

"Suit yourself" Natsu said, retreating back to the sidelines.

"Hey bitch! You're going down!" Zaia said, sounding cocky.

Instantaneously, both Zaia and the Chimaera charged at each other.

"**Art Of Hellhound: Fierce Combat**" Zaia chanted causing her paws to glow an almost pitch black colour. After getting close to the Chimaera, she proceeded to barrage her with strong punches and kicks.

With each punch and kick, she dealt a lot of damage to the Chimaera. But the Chimaera wasn't planning on giving up anytime soon.

As Zaia was hitting her, the Chimaera grabbed her wrist, constricting her arm and leaving her defenseless. "**Art Of Chimaera: Dragon's Uppercut**." A dark-red flame manifested in its left arm and without delay, she proceeded to give a powerful uppercut straight to Zaia's chin causing Zaia to get knocked away.

During mid-air, Zaia managed to recover from the attack and landed on her own two feet.

"You're strong Chimaera. But not strong enough! **Art Of Hellhound: Hellhound's Fury**!" A dark aura suddenly surrounded the Hellhound and her eyes turned red.

_Meanwhile with Natsu,_

Natsu joined the freed Hellhound captives and helped them as much as he can. Luckily, he packed a lot of health potions and they were just enough to treat the injured Hellhounds.

As he was treating them, he was approached by Zaia's mother. "Human" she called to Natsu.

"Yes?"

"Human, I want...to thank you. Without your help, all of us here might not live another day. I am deeply indebted towards you, human." Zaia's mother kneeled down on one knee and lowered her head as a sign of gratitude.

"You're welcome, umm..."

"Zara. My name is Zara, and I'm Zaia's mother" she introduced herself to Natsu.

"Zara, nice to meet you. I'm Natsu Dragneel, fellow dragon slayer and bronze adventurer" Natsu said with a grin on his face.

"Bronze?! I for sure thought you were at least a platinum adventurer" she admitted with a shocked face.

"Nope. I'm a new adventurer, in fact this is my first mission. And I've never thought my first mission was gonna be so...interesting"

"I'm sorry Natsu. I deeply apologize and as the pack leader I will take the responsibility to compensate you for everything you'd done to help us" Zara said.

"There's no need for that. I'm just doing what a friend should do. Now, if you don't mind me, I'm going to interfere in Zaia's battle. I don't want her hurting that Chimaera too badly." Natsu said as he stood up and dashed towards Zaia.

_Back with Zaia_

The move Zaia used gave her a huge power boost. But it comes with a price. Zaia has become more aggressive and her bloodlust rose tremendously.

With her strength now doubled and combined with Natsu's shared energy, she was ready to take down the Chimaera for good. With speed faster than a lightning strike, she dashed towards the Chimaera and launched a deadly assault on her opponent.

With her current strength overpowering the Chimaera's, she delivered non-stop heavy attacks towards the Chimaera. Each punch and kick made her grow stronger and she was merciless towards her opponent.

"** Art Of Hellhound: Rage**" she powered up a fist and delivered a devastating punch square on the Chimaera's face. And it felt really satisfying.

The Chimaera was now unable to retaliate and was at her mercy. Finally, now she can die in peace and cause no more destruction.

"** More, more, MORE**!" Zaia continued assaulting her, each time her fist reached the Chimaera's face, more blood burst out and covered her paw. The sight of blood made her bloodlust increase as if she was almost addicted towards it.

The Chimaera felt her consciousness fading rapidly. _"One more, just one more punch and I'm gonna be free from this curse."_

Zaia threw the final punch. But it didn't reach the Chimaera's face as she wanted to. Instead, Natsu managed to intercept it just in time.

" *growl* Natsu! Why did you stop me?!" Zaia growled in anger towards Natsu.

"As much as I liked seeing you fight, I don't wanna let the Chimaera die. Now, stop!' Natsu yelled at her.

Slowly, her bloodlust began to die down. Zaia immediately retracted her fist and walked away, trying to cool off.

" Hu...man. Why? Please...let...me...die." The Chimaera spoke weakly.

" *chuckle* In your dreams. Now drink this." Natsu popped open a health potion and poured it into her mouth.

In an instant, all of the wounds from her battle with Zaia disappeared and she was at full strength.

"Why human? Why'd you save me? How about the control magic?"

"What control magic?" Natsu asked with a smile on his face.

The Chimaera was confused at first. But then she realised it. She was now in full control of her body.

"Wha? How? That's impossible!"

"Well, if you can't undo a spell, you beat the hell out of it until it goes away, or at least that was the plan" Natsu chuckled at the thought.

"Human, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! My life now belongs to you!" She said in gratitude.

"Your life is your own. But nevertheless, you're welcome. Now..." Natsu stood up and offered his hand to her.

"Let's all go back home. Shall we?" Natsu asked, smiling.

"Yes!" She took his hand and stood up as well. Finally all of them can return back home.


	4. First Mission: Part 2

**Author's Notes****:**

**Hey guy****s! What's up! Firstly, I would like to thank you all for the amazing support you guys gave to my stories. Secondly, I urge everyone of you, my beloved readers to please stay at home. Covid-19 is a bitch and I don't want anyone getting infected. So, stay home, stay safe okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Monster Girl Encyclopedia.**** They belong to Hiro Mashima and Kenkou Cross respectively.**

**Recap Last Chapter**

**• Natsu applied to become an adventurer and went on his first mission.**

**• During his mission, he saved a Hellhound and befriended her.**

**• He helped her save her captured pack and met a new foe, Inquisitor Marcus.**

**• He and Zaia, the Hellhound freed a Chimaera under Marcus's control spell and went back to the Hellhounds's home to rest up and heal.**

**Chapter 3: First Mission (Part 2)**

**Present Time**** (**** Around 6 hours after the battle ) , Hellhound's Tribe Village**

Natsu and the Hellhounds managed to reach back to their settlement safe and sound. Upon reaching their village, all Hellhounds went back to their respective homes, leaving only Natsu, Zaia, Zara and the Chimaera.

"Welcome to our village, Natsu. Hope you can make yourself comfortable, I have some... 'important things' I need to discuss with my council members. Zaia, make sure you help Natsu here if he needs anything." Zara said as she left the group to meet up with the rest of her higher ups.

" *chuckle* Even in this place, there's a council. Reminds me of the good old days. Now, if you don't mind, I'm starving. Do you guys have anything I could eat?" Natsu asked Zaia.

"Sure, follow me to the pantry." Zaia motioned for Natsu to follow her.

"You wanna go as well?" Natsu asked the Chimaera.

"No, I need to go back to the peak. There are still more matters that needs to be solved. I doubt that they have only one camp. There must be others as well."

"Oh...so this is goodbye" Natsu said, slightly sad to part with the Chimaera.

"I guess it is, but do not fret. It is our first goodbye but it won't be the last. I'll be meeting with you again real soon. So before I part, let me thank you again for saving my life" she said as she leaned in and gave Natsu a long, passionate kiss.

Natsu was stunned due to the sudden kiss but wasted no time returning it.

"Goodbye Natsu" she said, parting from the kiss.

"Goodbye..."

"Name's Ilse." She said as she flew upwards at breakneck speeds, soon out of Natsu's vision.

"Goodbye Ilse" Natsu whispered to himself and continued following Zaia to the pantry.

After filling himself up, Natsu was invited to a party the Hellhounds did to celebrate Natsu as their saviour and hero. Natsu used the oppurtunity to mingle more with the Hellhounds and learn more about them.

He also got to spend more time with Zaia, who Natsu noticed, got a little bit more clingy towards him. But of course, due to her pride, she didn't admit it.

Near the end of the celebration, Natsu was invited to a personal banquet with Zara and her council members. Natsu didn't waste any time and accepted it because it means...more free food!

**Hellhound's Tribe Village, Banquet Hall**

Natsu was currently busy stuffing his face with all the food on the table.

"Mmm, these tastes excellent" Natsu complimented them.

"Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying them." Zara smiled at the sight of Natsu gobbling up all the food like a vacuum with infinite space.

"Now, Natsu. If you don't mind, can I ask you something?" Zara waited for his respond.

"Sure, go ahead." Natsu gave her the green light.

"Who are you, exactly?" Zara asked with a serious expression on her face.

"Like I said, I'm a bronze adventurer on my first..."

"Natsu. Who...are...you?" Zara interjected Natsu's answer.

" *long sigh* Status." Natsu chanted the word and his status screen suddenly popped up.

Zara and her council members all looked closely at his status screen and to say that they were shocked is an understatement. No, they were not shocked, they were terrified.

"Le-ve-l 223?! That...that's impossible!" Zara stated in shock.

"Yeah, I thought you were gonna say that. Look, long story short, I was transported to here from another world." Natsu said.

"Another world? So, you're a world traveler?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. But, I really need to go back home. Do you guys know any way for me to return?" Natsu asked them, hoping that they have the answers.

"I'm sorry Natsu. This is the first time we've heard of it. But, if we find anything about it, we'll surely tell you." Zara said to Natsu.

"Thanks. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to leave soon. I still have a mission to do." Natsu said to them.

"Ah, Natsu! Before you leave, my daughter Zaia said she wanted to talk with you about something. She's waiting for you at the entrance of the village" Zara informed Natsu.

"Sure. Thanks!" Natsu thanked them one last time and left the banquet hall. Once he reached the entrance, he saw Zaia leaning against the pillars.

"Zaia" Natsu called out to her.

"Oh, Natsu. You came"

"Yeah. So, what do you wanna talk about?" Natsu asked.

"I...I want to follow you!"

"Huh?"

"I want to follow you on your journey. I... I want you to train me so that I can become strong just like you." She practically shouted every word, having high hopes that Natsu would accept.

"Well, sure. Why not? It'll be fun to have an adventure partner. Welcome aboard, Zaia" Natsu said while grinning to her.

"Thank you Natsu. And...my mom. She made these for you." Zaia handed Natsu a square container with something inside of it. An envelope was attached on the lid of the container.

Natsu opened the enveloped and reached in. He pulled out a folded letter and silently read it.

_Dear Natsu, I made these for you as a token of appreciation_. _You helped save my people and I am really grateful. Zaia also had talked to me about joining you to become stronger. Should you accept her offer, I hope that you'll take good care of my daughter for me._

_P.S. : She might try to hide it, but it's clear as day that she likes you very much. If you like her as well, then promise me that both of you provide me with lots of grandchildren._

Natsu chuckled slightly after reading the letter. Next, he opened the lid and immediately his nostrils were overwhelmed by a really delicious smell. Inside the container were 15 black, square cakes.

"Woah, that smells delicious!" Natsu said.

"That is one of our traditional foods. They are the Hellhound Spice Cakes!" Zaia somewhat sounded proud when she mentioned the fact to Natsu.

Natsu wasted no time grabbing one and putting it in his mouth. Natsu immediately have stars in his eyes. The cake tasted fantastic and unique, it was the first time he tasted something like that. Natsu closed the lid and packed it inside his bag.

"Now, Zaia. Do you know where I can get lava stones here?" Natsu asked her as she's more familiar of the area.

"I know one spot but it's gonna take us half a day minimum to reach the place." Zaia said to Natsu.

"Then, what are we waiting for. Let's go!" Natsu said cheerfully as he and Zaia continued their journey.

**Meanwhile, ****Holy**** Sovereign Main Base**

"WHAT?!"

" I'm sorry my lord. But, the pink haired adventurer...he managed to destroy our volcano base and stop our plans. He was too strong" Inquisitor Marcus apologised to the man while bowing.

"Damn! Withdraw all our troops from the volcano! That man brought more trouble for us than I thought. Inform the other inquisitors to keep an eye for him. Make sure our other plans are executed with haste. We can't afford any more setbacks! You got that?!" The man yelled at the Inquisitor Marcus.

"Yes Sir!" He saluted the man and began walking away from him to inform the other inquisitors about their change of plans.

"And Marcus..."

"Yes Sir?"

"Find out who that bastard actually is and FUCKING KILL HIM this time!" he ordered in anger.

"YES SIR!" Inquisitor Marcus immediately left the room leaving the man alone.

"That man, just who are you?" he wondered.

**At the same time, Natsu's Farmhouse**

Amber and Bethany were in the kitchen cleaning the dishes. Clara wasn't inside house as she had left to perform her duties. While they were doing the dishes, Amber looked a little sad and it caught Bethany's attention.

"Hey, Amber. You okay?" She asked, concerned for her fellow sister-wife.

"Oh me! I'm fine!" Amber immediately tried to hide it with a smile but Bethany knew better.

"Are you sure?" She asked her again.

"I...It's just...I'm scared for Natsu" she finally admitted her worries.

"Scared for him? Why?"

"Well, you know how he is right? That righteous, selfless man. I'm afraid that one day he might get in trouble with people he isn't supposed to. What if that happens?" she asked Bethany.

"If that day ever comes, we'll protect him together, okay? Now, lose that frown, it doesn't suit you Amber" Bethany said continuing her work.

Amber just nodded slightly at her answer but her mind was still elsewhere.

_"What if we aren't able to protect him? Please Natsu, keep yourself safe"_ she prayed silently for Natsu's safety.

**6 hours later, with Natsu and Zaia**

"Hey Zaia? Are we still far from the place?" Natsu asked the Hellhound.

"Can you be a little bit patient? Yes we are, it should take around 8 more hours till we get there" Zaia answered him in annoyance.

"Geez, I was just asking. How about we take a rest here?" Natsu suggested.

"Sure." Both Zaia and Natsu sat down and took a much needed rest. It had been a hectic day with all the fighting and rescuing they did.

As they were resting themselves, suddenly both of their ears perked up.

"Zaia! Something's approaching us and it's coming fast! Be ready!" Natsu stood up and entered his fighting stance, ready for battle.

"Okay!" Zaia joined him and both of them wait for the incoming presence.

They listened carefully and tried to identify what or who was heading towards them. Suddenly, Natsu realised something.

"It's coming from above us!" Natsu said, looking up.

Surely, there was something going to them. But after

Natsu took a good look at it, Natsu relaxed himself.

" Zaia. Stand down. It's friendly." Natsu said.

"Friendly? Who?" Zaia asked.

The person landed in front of them with grace. "Natsu, I missed you!" The figure walked towards Natsu and hugged him without a second thought.

"Missed me? I just saw you 6 hours ago, Ilse" Natsu hugged the Chimaera back.

"Chimaera? What are you doing here?" Zaia asked, her tone sounded threatening.

"Me? I'm meeting my beloved. Is there something wrong with that?" She asked in a mocking tone.

"Yes there is! Why are you calling him beloved?!" Zaia asked in anger.

"Oh...that is because I had confessed my love to beloved and he so graciously returned the feelings. Jealous?" Ilse teased the Hellhound angering her further.

"J-jea-jealous?! No! No, I'm not!" Zaia denied her.

"If you're not, that you wouldn't mind me doing...this?" Ilse leaned in and kissed Natsu, this time more sensual than before.

Zara blushed at the sight but immediately growled and looked away, not wanting to see the sight of Natsu getting kissed any longer.

"She's such a tsundere, beloved" Ilse whispered at Natsu's ear only for Natsu to chuckle slightly.

"Now that both of you got to meet again for a second time...Ilse, did you found out anything?" Natsu asked the Chimaera.

"Alas, I didn't get to complete my mission. It seems the Holy Sovereign caught wind of what had happened and retreated earlier than I thought. They'll probably be more careful next time." Ilse explained to Natsu.

"It's okay. If they cause anymore trouble, we'll just beat them up again" Natsu assured her.

"Now my dear beloved, it's my turn to ask you a question. What are you doing, walking around with this Hellhound?" she asked Natsu.

"Me and Zaia here are trying to find some lava stones. Zaia said that it's gonna take at least 8 more hours to reach a place where we can harvest those stones." Natsu explained their situation to Ilse.

"Hmm, if it's lava stones you're searching for, there is another spot nearby but..." Ilse paused.

"But what?" Natsu asked her.

"We have to go through Lava Golem territory" she finished.

"Lava Golem? What's that?" Natsu asked Ilse.

"Lava Golems! Na-ah, nope! Not going there!" Zaia immediately disagreed about going through the Lava Golem territory.

Natsu was confused as to why Zaia was strongly disagreeing about going through the Lava Golem territory. "What's so wrong about Lava Golems?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, nothing's wrong with them. The only problems are the Hellhounds. They never liked any other monster girls besides their own. Probably cause they think they are so better than the others, while in reality, fufufu" Ilse mocked Zaia.

"Damn you Chimaera! You want a piece of me?! Let's go right now!" Zaia's anger flared up. She wasn't going to let anyone talk smack about her pack.

"What foolishness! Just because you beat me once, you think you're strong?! Now that beloved is not sharing you his power, do you honestly think you can stand a chance against me? You're nothing more than just a pathetic house dog!" Ilse mocked her again.

"That's it! You're dead!" Zaia launched herself towards Ilse. Before things get any worse, Natsu held both of them firmly by their shoulder, locking both of their movements.

"That's enough! There's no need to fight each other!" Natsu yelled at them.

"But that bitch! She dares to mock the greatness of my pack" Zaia said in anger.

"Oh, is that what you guys think you are?. I always thought you guys were just smug little puppies, too weak to realise that you're not anything special" Ilse continued degrading Zaia and her pack.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Natsu practically scolded at them, causing them to stop fighting.

drop* *drop*

Suddenly, Natsu heard something. It sounds like water droplets falling to the ground. He looked up and saw tears flowing from Zaia's eyes.

"Zaia..." Natsu called out to her.

"Get away!" Zaia shoved Natsu's arm away and immediately ran away.

"Shit, that's just great!" Natsu cursed before going after Zaia.

"Beloved, where are you going?" Ilse asked him.

"Where does it look like? I'm going after her and I'm going to fix this mess" Natsu answered her.

"I'll follow you" She wanted to follow Natsu only for Natsu to stop her.

"No, don't! You'll only make things worse. Just stay here. I'll be back in a while. Don't go anywhere else" Natsu stopped her and ran after Zaia.

_With Zaia_

Zaia was running as fast as she can. Tears were flowing out of her eyes and grieve invaded her mind. As she was running blindly, she accidentally tripped on a rock and fell, knees first.

"Arghhh, it hurts" she winced in pain. "Why?! Why am I so weak?! I am supposed to be the strongest, the fiercest. *sob* Just...why?" she continued to cry.

"Zaia! There you are! Are you okay?!" Natsu finally caught up to her.

"Go away Natsu!" She yelled for Natsu to get away from her.

"No, I won't! Are you hurt anywhere?" Natsu checked her body and found out that she was bleeding slightly at her knee. Immediately, he took out a roll of bandage and started wrapping it around her knee.

"Go away Natsu! I don't need your help!" Zaia yelled again.

"No! I want to help you!" Natsu ignored her and continued wrapping her knee, angering her further.

"I said GO AWAY!" Without realising it, she raised up her right paw and immediately clawed Natsu's face.

Slowly, trickles of blood dropped down from Natsu's cheek and Natsu was silent. Zaia suddenly realised what she just did and closed her eyes, preparing herself to be slapped or punched or just anything basically.

Instead, Natsu just continued wrapping her injured knee.

"Natsu?"

"There, all done!" Natsu said with a happy smile on his face as if he didn't realise he was bleeding right now. "Now, are you hurt anywhere else? Do you need a potion or something?" Natsu asked in concern.

"Natsu...why? Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why?...Why are you so kind to me? I just hurt you! I'm a monster! I don't deserve you or your kindness!" she said through tears. She felt really terrible about herself. She deserves no pity...no. She deserves no one.

"Zaia, you might always be a monster. But to me...you're my monster girl" Natsu said to her calmly.

"Your *sob*...monster girl?"

"Yeah. And I'll never leave you. No matter what, so if you ask me to leave you or get away, dream on it." Natsu said to her.

"But...the Chimaera...what she said was true. I'm weak! The truth is...I know deep down in my heart that I'll never be strong as you...but I hoped that by following you on your journeys, I will get stronger. But who am I kidding, I'll never ever be strong" she said depressingly.

"Zaia, you already are strong. It takes strength to have courage. And you are the most courageous girl I've ever met. You didn't waste a single second, not a shred of a doubt to save me during the battle earlier." Natsu assured her.

"But...it didn't matter. You blocked the attack in the end."

"Yes I did, because I wanted to protect the strongest girl, no, the strongest monster girl I've ever met."

"Natsu, do you mean all those things you've said?"

"Every word, Zaia. Every word. Now, wanna go lava stone hunting?" Natsu asked her.

"Sure. Let's go" Zaia said as she stood up.

"Natsu" she called out to him.

"Yes?" Natsu turned around. Zaia wasted no time giving a quick peck on Natsu's lips. Natsu's eyes immediately bulged. He was not expecting this in return much less from Zaia herself.

Zaia looked at Natsu and saw his confused plus surprised expression. "What, don't like it? It's not like I wanted you to" she said, sounding like her old tsundere self again.

"Well, now everything is back to normal. Shall we go, Zaia?" Natsu asked her.

"Let's go, love." She said as she followed Natsu.

Both of them began walking back to where Ilse was waiting. Suddenly, Natsu froze. "Wait, did you just call me..."

"Nothing. You probably misheard me" she interjected Natsu rather quickly.

"I...probably did" Natsu shook it off and began his ascend back to Ilse. After a couple of minutes, they arrived back and saw Ilse, silently standing there.

Ilse immediately noticed their presence and began walking towards them. "Natsu, are you okay? Those scratches..."

"I am fine Ilse, nothing to worry about." Natsu calmed her.

"If you say so, beloved." Immediately, she shifted her vision from Natsu to Zaia.

"Hellhound... I mean, Zaia. I am deeply sorry for offending you. It is my fault in the first place. You may execute any punishment you see fit on me." Ilse said to Zaia.

"Punishment? That's one thing you got wrong about us Hellhounds. We may be fierce, but we're also merciful. I forgive you...Ilse" Zaia said to the Chimaera.

"Thank you. Thank you Zaia"

"Now that that's over with, let's continue our mission." Natsu said as he began marching back towards the Lava Golem territory.

"Beloved/Natsu...it's this way" Both Ilse and Zaia pointed at the opposite direction of where Natsu was walking to.

"I knew that. I was just testing you" Natsu switched direction and began walking, with Ilse latching on his right hand and Zaia walking on his left.

**30 minutes later**

The trio had arrived to some sort of a cave opening.

"Is this it?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, beloved. Once we enter here, we might face some trouble with the Lava Golem...but that's rare. They are usually docile." Ilse explained.

"And dumb as a rock." Zaia added.

"Yeah, that too. Shall we?" The trio entered the entrance. At first it seemed like a simple tunnel stretching downwards. But the deeper they went, the hotter it gets.

"This heat. Do they like hot places?" Natsu asked.

"No. They like super duper hot places" Zaia corrected him.

Finally, after what seems like a long way down, they arrived to an opening. On the other side was a cavern, with lots of gems stuck onto the foundation.

"Woah, it's beautiful!" Natsu was amazed by all the beautiful gems shining like stars at night.

"Yeah. This place is maintained quite well by the Lava Golems. Plus, humans avoid to go even near their territory, so it's easy to take care of this place " Ilse explained to Natsu.

"And look at what we have here" Zaia pointed ahead of them and they saw a lot of Lava Golems. Most of them were just sitting and lazing around while some were bathing in a lava pool.

"So, what do we do now?" Natsu asked them.

"Easy, just walk right through. Just like I said, they are docile most of the time." Ilse assured him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You see that big fountain of lava in the middle. That's where the lava stones are. Just walk pass them, grab the stones and come back here to us." Ilse taught him.

"Wait, you're not coming with me?"

"I'm afraid not, beloved. I'm not as heat resistant as you might think. Here, I'm fine. Going there, I just might melt to death." Ilse said to him.

"Well then, I'll be back soon" Natsu said.

He took his steps slowly. One by one, he walked pass them. The Lava Golems saw Natsu and at first they seem interested in him. But after a while, they ignored him and continued lazing around.

"They are rock heads, literally and figuratively." Natsu muttered to himself and continued walking. After walking quite a distance, he arrived at the lava fountain.

He looked around and instead of lava stones, he only saw holes. "What, they're supposed to be lava stones here. Where are they?" Natsu was frustrated.

"Was the trip all the way here was for nothing?"

He kept looking around the fountain and still couldn't find any. Suddenly, his eyes met a Lava Golem's that was sitting near the fountain. She immediately approached Natsu. **(Like usual, for the description of the Lava Golem, search up Lava Golem Monster Girl Encyclopedia)**

Natsu raised his guard as the Lava Golem moved towards him. Out of who knows where, she suddenly pulled out some kind of a blackish red pouch. She took out a glowing red stone and immediately offered it to Natsu.

"This for you... human" she said softly.

"For me? Is that a lava stone? Thanks!" Natsu took it from her and thanked her.

"Now, do you know where I can find more? I need two more to complete my mission" Natsu explained to her.

Slowly, she pulled out two more stones from her pouch and handed them to Natsu.

"Wait, are you giving this to me? Are you sure?" Natsu asked her.

She nodded to his question and gave him a smile. "Adventurers never come...Lala collects stones...give to first adventurer that comes. Mr human, Lala wants to...know your name."

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you Lala" Natsu introduced himself to Lala, the Lava Golem.

"Nat...su. Mr. Natsu...can Lala...ask you question?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Does Mr. Natsu hate...Lala?" she asked.

"No! No I don't hate you. Why did you ask?"

"Lala went outside once...Lala picked up shiny gems...Lala wants to give them to adventurers...Lala wants to be their friends... Lala saw some... they see Lala and...they attacked Lala...they used swords and they hurt Lala...Lala scared of humans...but then...Lala saw Mr. Natsu...Mr. Natsu felt different... Lala can't explain it...but Mr. Natsu...felt like nice person...Can Mr. Natsu...be Lala's friend instead?"

"Lala...Sure. I'll be your friend" Natsu said to her.

"Thank you...Mr Natsu. Lala wants to play with Mr Natsu...can Lala follow Mr Natsu?"

"F-follow me? Are you sure? All of your people are here" Natsu asked her.

"It's fine. Lala wants to be with Mr Natsu." She answered him.

"Well then, welcome to the family. Wanna go now?" Natsu asked her.

"Yes" She immediately grabbed hold of Natsu's left hand and walked alongside him. They walked passed by the other Lava Golems and when they saw Lala with Natsu, they immediately waved goodbye at her.

"There you are Natsu, took you long enough! And what's with the Lava Golem?" Zaia asked, curious as to why Natsu has a Lava Golem with him.

"Zaia, Ilse...meet Lala. Lala meet Ilse and Zaia." Natsu introduced them to each other.

"Nice to...meet you." Lala spoke in a soft tone.

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Lala" said Ilse.

"Yeah, great to see ya. Now, can we go? The heat's getting to me!" Zaia asked.

Then, the four of them exited the place and begin their descend back to the portal.

As they were walking, they failed to realise a few pairs of malicious eyes watching them from above.

"Is that the man, the one that has been foiling our enemies's plans?" One of the figures asked.

"Yes, that's him. Man, look at what a hunk he is! I almost want to rape him right now!" The other said in a sultry tone.

"Patience sister, we need to follow HER plans. If he is an enemy to the Holy Sovereign, he might be of use to us. So we could even turn him to our side!" The first figure suggested.

"Good! And once he's ours, we can fuck with him for all eternity. With no humans to stand in our way." The second said while giggling wickedly.

"You seem eager, I thought you already had a man?" the first figure asked.

"He's dead. And now, I have a new target in mind. How about your man?"

"Sucked him dry to the bone!" She boasted with a content face.

"We'll see him again soon enough!" The two figures suddenly disappeared through thin air, leaving behind zero trace of their presence.

**Four hours later, with Natsu and the rest**

It was currently night time. The gang decides that they were going to take a rest and leave first thing in the morning.

Currently, they were seating around a campfire with all three monster girls sitting close to Natsu.

"...And that's how I defeated Acnologia." Natsu finished telling them his stories.

"Wow, beloved. Who knew you were such a hero?" Ilse commended Natsu.

"Yeah, and I really wanna meet this Erza person. She sounds like a good fighter." Zaia was all hyped up after hearing about Natsu's battles and the people he fought with.

"One day Zaia. When I find a way to go back home, I'll bring all of you to meet my friends!" Natsu promised them.

"Mr Natsu, do you miss your friends?" Lala asked him.

"Yeah, not a second goes by that I don't think of them. They're my nakama." Natsu answered her.

"How about us? What do you think about us?" Ilse asked him.

"You guys...you guys are something I can't live without. So let me confess something. Ilse the Chimaera, Zaia the Hellhound and last but not least Lala the Lava Golem, I know it's not even been a day that I met you guys, lesser for Lala, but I...love you. I love you guys very much. And if you guys would accept it, would you be my monster wives?" Natsu asked as he kneeled in front of them.

At first, all three of them were silent. Tears of joy then started to flow from Ilse's eyes.

"Natsu. Am I dreaming? Of course I want to be your wife! I love you Natsu Dragneel!" Ilse immediately lunged at Natsu and planted a long kiss on his lips.

"Wife? Well, since you seem to can't get enough from me, I guess I'll accept. You'll be lost without me anyway" Zaia accepted, trying to hide her immense joy for finally being able to be with Natsu as a wife.

"Get in here" Natsu said to her and like a puppy, she jumped on Natsu knocking him to the ground and immediately kisses him like he was the most precious thing in the world. Well, technically now, he is...to her.

"Lala?"

"Mr Natsu...Lala...Lala is confused. What is monster wife?" she asked.

...

...

...

"Ehhhhhh!!!!!!" All of them fell anime style.

"Look Lala, being a monster wife is like being a friend, but the bond you share with Natsu is stronger, and you'll stay together until the end of your lifetime, loving each other greatly and..." Ilse paused, as she was thinking of what more to explain to Lala.

"And you can fuck him" Zaia stated blankly.

"Fuck?" Lala was confused to the word.

"Zaia, why would you teach her something like that?" Ilse asked her.

"News flash, she's the same age as us. Isn't it more surprising that she doesn't know the words until just now?" Zaia asked Ilse back.

"Lala...don't know what fuck is...but...Lala would be...happy to...be Mr Natsu's monster wife. Mr Natsu is...Lala's only friend...forever." Lala walked to Natsu and kissed him as well.

"Lala, Zaia, Ilse, thank you. I love you guys!" Natsu was on cloud nine.

"This calls for a celebration. And I know just what to do..." Zaia immediately pinned Natsu on the ground and took of his pants, immediately freeing his large cock.

"Zaia! What are you doing?!" Natsu asked in shock.

" What does it look like I'm doing? I'm fucking you. You are strong Natsu, but let me show you true DOMINANCE!" Zaia wasted no time climbing onto him. She moved her waist and placed her vagina directly on top of Natsu's dick.

With one quick movement, she impaled herself on Natsu's cock. Her hymen was immediately pierced and she released a massive orgasm. (**Wait! She orgasmed instead?! To refresh your memory as to why, please re-read chapter 1 of this series)**

" *moan* Ahh, that felt good! Now get ready for a ride of a life time, Natsu!" She began moving her hips quickly without warning.

"Wait *moan* Zaia! Not too fast!" Natsu moaned out. Her unsuspected speed caused Natsu to immediately feel a rush of pleasure throughout his body.

" You have a cute moan Natsu! Makes me wanna fuck you harder!" Zaia sped up her movements and increased her strength as well. She was literally riding on Natsu like a cowboy on a horse.

" *moan* Natsu! Fuck, you're so big! C'mon, cum for me! Cum for me, quick shot!" she teased Natsu and it wasn't really helping him at this point.

To make matters worse, both Ilse and Lala were not planning on just watching them. Ilse moved closer to Lala and immediately initiated a full on make out session.

Natsu saw the action live and it made the situation worsen for him. Natsu suddenly felt his climax approaching as his balls tighten up.

_"No! I can't come too quickly! But I can't hold it in any longer!"_ Natsu screamed internally. A split second later, Natsu succumbed to the pleasure and immediately blew his massive load into Zaia's snatch.

" *moan* Ahh! Natsu! You came...a lot. I can feel your seeds flowing in me. " Zaia said throughout moans.

"And there's still a lot left inside me. Now...who's next?" Natsu asked.

Both Ilse and Lala were equally eager to have sex with Natsu but for some reason, Ilse let Lala have the honors first.

"So...you're next Lala!" Natsu grinned perversely which is something he rarely does.

"Mr Natsu, Lala's friend...taught Lala something... something that can make Mr Natsu...happy" Lala went to Natsu and laid on him, her head near Natsu's cock and her pussy against his face.

"Lala will start now" Lala said as she lowered her head and immediately sucked on his cock like a lollipop. *slurp* "Mmm, Mr Natsu's man thing...it's so delicious!" Lala continued sucking on it greedily.

Being a Lava Golem, her above average body temperature made Natsu's cock felt like it was in a sauna. It was hot, but it felt real good.

" Fuck Lala! You're so good at this! Are you sure this is your first time?!"

"Yess. *slurp* Lala never done this before *slurp* " she said, not stopping bobbing her head up and down along Natsu's large penis.

Seeing that Lala was doing all the work, Natsu didn't wanna get left behind. With her pussy exposed to him, he wasted no time and went for the goods. Sticking his tongue out, he licked her folds aggressively, making sure his tongue got to every inch and corner of her vagina.

" *moan* Mr Natsu, don't stop. Lala felt good, please don't stop!" Lala moaned, the feeling of her pussy being eaten made her body shudder in pleasure.

"Mmm, Lala! Your pussy tastes awesome!" Natsu liked the taste of her wet pussy. It tastes like smoked wood and Natsu still can't get enough of it.

After 10 whole minutes of taste testing each other's 'best-selling product', both of them neared their climax.

"Mr Natsu...Lala's pussy feels weird...something's coming out!" she warned Natsu.

"Me too Lala. Let's cum together" Natsu said. After about 5 more seconds, both of them came, Natsu injected his thick white seeds inside her mouth while she sprayed a generous amount of her's into Natsu's.

Lala was out of breath and felt tired. It wasn't as surprising because compared to Zaia, she had less stamina as what she usually does before was just laze around all day.

"Don't worry Lala, get some rest. We'll continue this later. How about you Ilse? You ready?" Natsu asked the Chimaera, who was getting very horny watching him fuck his other two sister-wives earlier on.

"Never been more ready. I hope that you still have enough energy left to entertain me beloved" she stated in a sultry tone.

"Don't worry! I'll show you how energetic I still am!" Natsu said to the Chimaera.

"Hopefully not too much beloved. I wanna take things slowly" Ilse said.

"Your wish is my command, Ilse" Natsu went to Ilse and began their session by kissing her. Slowly, he invaded her mouth using his tongue. Instead of an aggressive sensual kiss, Natsu granted her wish and took his time.

As they were kissing, Natsu slowly guides his hand across her body. Natsu gently caressed her toned body and both of them were enjoying every moment of it.

" *moan* Natsu! Your hands! You're so good at this!" she complimented in between her moans.

"And it's gonna get a heck lot better!" Natsu moved his hand down south and soon reached her pussy. Natsu inserted one finger at first, and began moving it around inside her, trying to get her to adjust to something penetrating her.

"Mmm! *moan* Beloved!"

Natsu inserted more fingers as time goes on, stretching and prepping her pussy for his cock. "Beloved!... *moan* I think I'm *moan* ready!"

Right after she gave the green light, Natsu lined up his cock at her pussy entrance. Slowly, he pushed his cock inside her.

" Mmf! Beloved! You're so big! Go deeper! Harder!" she requested to Natsu which he happily obliged.

Natsu added more force into his thrusts, piercing her deeper and deeper after each one. Ilse was clearly enjoying it, the feeling of his long rod probing into the depths of her pussy was heavenly.

Natsu continued pounding her like a jackhammer for 30 minutes and soon, Ilse felt her pussy tighten.

"Beloved! Natsu!" she called out to him.

"I know! Let's do it together!" Natsu said to her, as he felt his balls tighten up as well.

"I'm cumming!" Both of them yelled out. Natsu shot his thick white semen inside her pussy, painting it's walls white. At the same time, Ilse's juices flowed out of her like a broken dam.

" *pant* *pant* That felt good, Ilse! One more?" Natsu asked her as he felt his cock rised up again.

"Thought you never ask!" Ilse said as both of them continued having sex all night long and along the way joined by Zaia and Lala.

**The next morning**

Natsu was currently snuggling in between three beautiful monster girls. Zaia was sleeping on top of him while Ilse and Lala were both hugging his right and left arm respectively.

The sun was already visible high in the sky. The beams of light immediately strikes Natsu square in the face, causing his eyes to wince slightly before he fully opened them.

"Morning already? Then we better get moving. Zaia, Ilse, Lala...wake up" Natsu shook all three of them and slowly, they woke up as well.

"Good morning beloved." Ilse said while stretching her body.

"Natsu *yawn, can't you just let me sleep for five more minutes?" Zaia asked groggily.

"Nope. We have to hurry, if we reach there before noon, then we can avoid the crowds." Natsu said.

"Mr. Natsu...good morning. Does Mr. Natsu want...good morning kiss?" Lala asked the dragon slayer.

Natsu answered her simply by kissing her.

"Hey! What about me?! Don't I get mine?!...I mean, if you want to." Zaia asked.

Natsu chuckled at her, her tsundere personality is kind of cute sometimes. Natsu kissed her next and proceeded to kiss Ilse last.

"Now, let's go." Natsu and company continued their journey down the mountain. Soon, they reached the teleporter near the base of the mountain. There was only a few adventurers around so it didn't take long for their turn to use the portal.

The adventurers there gave weird looks to Zaia, Ilse and Lala but Natsu just gave them one menacing stare and that was all it took for the adventurers to look away in fear.

Natsu touched the teleporter and immediately the blue mist that appeared before engulfed them.

**Transporting... Destination... Whit****ecape Town Center Plaza**

Soon, the blue mist subsided and they were now at the Center Plaza.

"So...this is the human's settlement. I've got to admit, you humans got some class" Zaia said to Natsu.

"Yeah, welcome you three...to Whitecape Town. Now if you guys don't mind, we have to hurry to the guild. I don't wanna make my wives wait anymore" Natsu said as he and the rest of the company heads straight to the guild.

**Whitecape Town's** **Adventurers Guild**

"Welcome back Mr. Dragneel! I believe you have completed your mission yes?" the guild receptionist asked. (you know what, I'm giving her a name, Poppy )

" I sure did Poppy. Here you go." Natsu took out the pouch containing the three lava stones and places it on the desk.

"Well congratulations Mr. Dragneel for completing your first mission! Now, if you would kindly hand in your adventurer tag, I can evaluate your mission performance and transfer you your mission reward!" she said, sounding excited.

Natsu sweatdropped at her joyful personality but quickly shrugged it as he hands over his tag.

"Thank you Mr. Natsu. So let's see here...based on how your mission went through...you can now...WHAT?!" Her eyes suddenly bulged out after seeing the data on his mission.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Natsu asked.

"No. Nothing's wrong but...from what it says here, you are nowwives apply for the **Platinum Rank-Up Examination**" she said.

"Wait...does that mean I can rank up now?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, if you pass the examination. But...let me just be frank, I have worked here for years now, but this is the first time in history that an adventurer gets to skip two ranks based on their performance on one mission, let alone their first one. You are truly one of a kind, Mr. Dragneel" she complimented him.

"Oh, thanks Poppy"

"It's my pleasure. Now, here's your tag back. Mr. Dragneel, if you have any other questions, then I'm always here. Also, if you want to apply for the exams, feel free to come visit me at any time. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Oh! There is one! Can you make a tag for Zaia here? She wants to go on adventures with me." Natsu requested.

"Sure thing! This will be the first time we will have a non-human adventurer. I am happy to serve whatever your adventurer needs are, Mrs. Zaia. However, the tags can take a few days to be produced. So, how about I hand it to you the next time you come here?" Poppy suggested.

"Sure! See you later Poppy!" Natsu waved her goodbye as he and company left the guild grounds and heads back to Natsu's home.

**Natsu's Farmhouse, 20 minutes later**

" Home sweet home!" Natsu let out a happy shout as he had finally arrived back home.

"So how do you think your wives are gonna react to us?" Zaia asked.

"I don't know. But, don't worry. They'll accept you. Just like how they accepted me." Natsu assured them.

"Lala...Lala's excited to meet...sister-wives." Lala said gleefully.

"Me too Lala!" Ilse was excited as well.

Soon, they arrived at the front porch. "Hello! Is anybody home?!" Natsu called out and knocked the door. Suddenly, Natsu could hear rumbling noises from inside. It sounds like a stampede and he was right in it's path.

"Oh boy!" Natsu sighed.

Suddenly, the door was slammed open, and Amber, Bethany and Clara immediately jumped at Natsu, tackling him down to the ground. He was immediately showered with a lot of kisses and he was enjoying.

"Natsu! You're back! How did your first mission go?!" Amber asked his husband.

"Eh...it went well." Natsu answered simply.

"Are you sure? It took quite long for your first mission, are you sure nothing went wrong?" This time Bethany asked him with concern.

"Well...there was a minor hiccup but that's it." Natsu said.

"Yeah...if you call fighting two squadron of soldiers and an evil maniac as well as a fucking Chimaera a 'minor hiccup' I guess that's true" Zaia said while snickering.

"Natsu... who are they?" Clara asked.

"Oh yeah! How can I forgot about you guys? Amber, Bethany, Clara, meet Zaia the Hellhound, Ilse the Chimaera and Lala the Lava Golem. They are my...monster wives!" Natsu stated happily.

And it suddenly went silent. And awkward silent. Before Amber suddenly bursts in joy. "Natsu! You are such a lady killer! And here I thought you couldn't snag more beautiful mamono! Now tell me, what do you guys like about Natsu?" Amber immediately switched to questioning Natsu's new wives.

"Umm...his personality?" Ilse answered her weakly.

"Meh...I like him because of his cock!" Zaia said without censorship.

"Oooo...I like them already Natsu!" She said as she elbowed Natsu slightly.

"Lala...loves Mr. Natsu... because he is kind...to Lala" Lala answered only to hear squeals from all three of them.

"She's so cute!" Amber, Bethany and Clara exclaimed simultaneously. A split second later, all of them immediately sat together and chatted about Natsu, leaving Natsu standing there alone.

"Well...they got along rather quickly" Natsu sweat dropped at their immediate friendliness towards each other.

Then, he looked towards the sky and wondered _"Am I strong enough to protect them? No! I must be! For their sake! And for my nakama's as well. I'll get back home soon...one day!"_

**Location Unknown**

The location looked like a stone labyrinth. There were skeletons littered everywhere and at the center of the room, there was a pedestal. And there was something stuck to it. A demonic red sword, glowing eerily.

"When will the right warrior come and claim me as his servant? I need a master...I need one" said a voice that came from the sword.


	5. A Fight For The Sword

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Monster Girl Encyclopedia.**** They belong to Hiro Mashima and Kenkou Cross respectively.**

**Recap Last Chapter**

**•Natsu had completed his first mission as an adventurer**

**•Natsu gained three new companions, Zaia the Hellhound, Ilse the Chimaera and Lala the Lava Golem**

**Chapter**** 4: A Fight For The Sword**

**Natsu's Farmhouse, Training Field (Two Weeks Later)**

huff* *huff*

Six people can be seen panting heavily. Sweat glistening over their bodies as they took deep breaths. Small scratches and bruises can be seen on their arms and legs.

"Did we get him?" One of the people there asks.

"I don't know. Maybe..." Another responded with uncertainty.

"He should be. We gave it everything we've got. He must be." said another one, hoping that their full powers combined did the job.

"Look, the smokes clearing!" One of them pointed to the area in front of them that was covered with so much smoke. The smoke slowly dissipated into the air, the burnt smell of carbon and oxygen entered their lungs.

" *cough* *cough* There's so much smoke. Do you guys see anything? " Much to their dismay, the smoke flew towards their direction. Sure it means that it is finally clearing up but it's all for naught if they can't see a damn thing.

"Lala thinks...we...won?" One of them known as Lala said out loud.

After a few more minutes, the smoke completely subsided and then and there, they were revealed with the outcome of their attacks.

"No way! It can't be!"

"Impossible!"

"The fuck?! How?!"

A pink-haired man was standing strong in front of them. The area around him was either scorched or destroyed, yet the small patch of grass where he stood was just fine.

"I'm sorry guys. You failed." The man, or otherwise known as Natsu Dragneel stated.

"But beloved! We gave it our all! How?!" Ilse exclaimed in shock.

"Simple really. You guys are not strong enough... yet. Don't worry, one day you'll beat me. Now...how about a second round?" he asked them.

His question was met with disappointed grunts by all of them.

"It's not fair! How are you so strong Natsu?!" Amber asked his husband.

"Easy! I train everyday" Natsu answered her.

"Are you sure that's the only thing you did?" Bethany asked him again, unsure about his previous answer.

"Of course I'm sure! And that's why I want you guys to train with me. So that we can become strong together." Natsu explained.

"I don't mind getting stronger! Just you wait Natsu! I'll fucking beat your ass one day!" Zaia exclaimed.

"Yeah! Me too!" Amber joined in.

"Lala as well"

"If Beloved wants me to get tougher, then I shall heed his words"

"This follower of Hel is not discouraged. I too shall get my victory against you one day!"

"Meh...not like I got anything better to do anyway."

"That's the spirit! Now...are you guys still on with that second round?" Natsu asked, as he got back in a fighting position.

Their answer was definitely a yes as they responded by launching themselves towards him. And a full on onslaught occurred between a dragon slayer and his six monster wives.

**Two hours later**

Natsu was currently in the bath with his six wives. After their hard workout, they earned a nice bath. Luckily, over the past week, Natsu had built a bathhouse for them, since their own bathroom was getting smaller and all of them insisted that they wanted to have a bath together with Natsu.

splash* *splash*

The sound of the water splashes echoed throughout the bath. Lala and Bethany were both splashing waves of water towards each other. Both of them enjoyed playing with each other, the Lava Golem and the Holstaur both showing off their child-like personality.

"You know...those two really do seem like best friends" Natsu stated, half of his body is soaked in the water.

"Yeah, it isn't actually that surprising since both of them behave like children. Honestly, it's kinda cute" Amber added as she bathed beside Natsu.

"What I would give to be a child yet again. Alas, you can only grow older" Ilse sighed.

"Well, at least you have me, Ilse" Natsu said to the Chimaera grinning.

"You are most correct Natsu. You are my one true treasure and nothing can ever replace you" Ilse said causing all of them to give an 'aww' except for a certain Hellhound.

"Ughhh...all this sweetness is going to make my teeth rot" said Zaia.

"C'mon Zaia. You know you love me" Natsu said teasingly.

"Love is a strong word. I think like is a more suitable term for us"

"Yeah right! I might be mistaken, but I'm sure I heard something along the lines of ' C'mon Natsu! Harder! Fuck your puppy harder and make me your bitch!' last night" Amber said, causing the others to giggle while Zaia just glares at her.

"Shut up!" she growled.

While they were chatting, Natsu decided he had enough bath and excused himself. Drying himself off and putting on a new set of clothing, he entered his house and made himself some tea as well as bread with nectar spread.

Natsu was enjoying his breakfast before suddenly his house bell rang.

" Coming! Wait a minute!" Natsu said as he stood up from the table and walked towards the door. With a twist of the doorknob, he opened it and was greeted with the sight of someone familiar to him.

"Oh! It's you Poppy! What brings you here this morning?" Natsu asked the guild receptionist.

"Hello there Mr. Dragneel! I just wanted to drop this off to you" she said as she gave Natsu a bronze tag with Zaia's name imprinted on it.

"Oh thank you very much! Is there anything else I can do for you Poppy?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, there is one thing. The mayor asked me to deliver a message to you. He said that he had a special request to ask from you but he didn't tell me what it was." Poppy explained.

"Guess I'll go see him later then. Thanks Poppy!" Natsu thanked her again.

"You're welcome. See you later, Mr Dragneel" says the receptionist as she left the compound.

"Hey Natsu. What did the happy-go-lucky chick wanted to talk to you about?" asked Zaia who just appeared behind Natsu.

"Just that the mayor had something he wanted to talk to me about. Oh, by the way, here you go. Your tag" Natsu said handing the tag to the Hellhound. She grabbed in from Natsu's hand and immediately squealed in delight, something she rarely does due to her tsundere personality.

"Someone's excited" Natsu teased her.

" *blush* No! I'm just...happy. That's all" Zaia tried to deny but her blush talks volumes about her true feelings.

" *chuckle* Whatever you say, my favourite puppy. Now, don't forget to eat your breakfast. We're leaving in two hours" Natsu said as he went to his room to put on his adventurer garment and gears.

Once he was done, he still had plenty of time left so he decided to just sit on his bed. As he sat, he heard the sound of metal clanking inside his pocket. Slowly reaching inside, he pulled out a circular metal object.

"My pendant. I didn't even realise it was inside my pants all along." Natsu said as he fiddled the item. With a slight nudge, he opened the pendant to reveal a small photo of him and Zeref that was taken when they were children.

"Zeref" Natsu muttered the name slowly.

"Who's Zeref?" Amber asked as she suddenly enters the room.

"My...brother." Natsu said after a slight pause.

"Brother? I didn't know you had a brother"

"Yeah, surprise" Natsu said.

"I bet he really misses you a lot. You know, you could take me to meet him after we find a way to get you back home" Amber suggested only for Natsu to shake his head.

"No. We can't. He's...dead" Natsu said causing Amber to gasp in shock.

"Oh! I'm sorry Natsu. I didn't know" Amber stated, feeling slightly guilty.

"It's fine." Natsu assured her.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did he die?"

Amber's question caused Natsu to suddenly pause. Zeref...the war...how he was resurrected... Acnologia... his nakama...all of his memory flowed inside his mind, replaying each and every scenarios from his past.

"I...killed him" Natsu said.

His answer caused Amber to freeze up. _"My Natsu...killed someone"_ she thought.

Natsu looked up and saw Amber's face. It went from sadness to complete fear. It was the same look she had when she first met him.

"Amber...if it makes you feel any better...I didn't kill him for fun. It was something that was needed to be done. He had this sort of curse inside him, a terrible one and the only way for the curse to be lifted is to kill him. Amber...if it was me...if I had the curse...would you kill me?" Natsu asked.

"I...don't know. I probably would...but I will then stab myself as well. I can't live without you Natsu. So don't go dying on me, anytime soon." she said while hugging Natsu.

"And you can bet the others think the same way as me" Amber added.

"Thank you Amber." Natsu thanked her as both of them sat together in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's presence.

After a while, it was time for Natsu to leave. After kissing the rest of his wives goodbye, he and Zaia started their journey to the mayor's office.

* * *

**Whitecape Town, Mayor's Office**

"Come in, come in, Natsu" The mayor invited Natsu and Zaia inside his office.

"It's good to see you m'boy. And you too Zaia." The mayor said.

"It's good to see you too, mayor." Natsu said while Zaia just nodded slightly.

"Now Natsu. I would like to believe that Poppy had already told you that I wanted to meet you" the mayor asked.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Natsu asked him.

"Natsu...do you know anything about the wandering dungeons?"

"Wandering what?"

"Wandering dungeons. The Hellhound elders always tell stories about these dungeons to us when we were puppies. A dungeon that appears out of nowhere and can disappear just as quick. No one has ever entered these dungeons and made it out alive." Zaia explained.

"Whoa!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Whoa indeed. You see, last night one of them suddenly appeared just at the outskirts of town. Although most people will avoid from going in, the report yesterday said a group of five adventurers entered it." the mayor explained the situation to Natsu.

"If it's anyone other than me or Natsu here, than they pretty much signed their death contracts the moment they stepped foot inside one of these dungeons" Zaia scoffed at the human's stupidity.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Natsu asked.

"There is. These dungeons only get deadlier the deeper you go. I assume that those adventurers still hasn't reached the deeper levels yet."

"So do you want me to go inside and get them out before it's too late?" Natsu asked, seemingly getting the gist of what the mayor wanted to ask from him.

"Precisely! Don't worry, I will make sure that you are rewarded handsomely. " the mayor said.

"Anything else I need to know?" Natsu asked him.

"Just one more. A group of bandits had also been spotted wandering around that area. Be careful, you might have to face unwanted company." the mayor added.

"Bandits? *chuckle* No puny bandits are ever gonna get a hit on me!" Zaia said with pride.

"If that is all...then I will go now mayor" Natsu excused himself as he and Zaia went out of his office and walked straight to the said dungeon.

"Zaia...this mission might be a dangerous one...are you sure you still wanna follow me?" Natsu asked her.

"Heck yes! I'm not gonna waste an opportunity to go inside a Wandering Dungeon! Besides, you'll be lost without me" Zaia answered him.

" *chuckle* Whatever you say, Zaia." Both of them exited the town and walked further down the road. After around 400 metres down the road, they saw some sort of a small cave.

_"Weird. When I came here for the first time with Amber, I don't recall seeing that cave."_ Natsu thought to himself.

"There it is. The Wandering Dungeon." Zaia pointed out to the cave.

"Ehh, doesn't seem like a dungeon" Natsu stated.

"What do you expect? Torture tools and black-hooded men?" Zaia asked him rhetorically.

"Well, yes? Anyway... ladies first?" Natsu asked in a chivalric tone while bowing to the Hellhound.

"Don't mind if I do" Zaia said as she lifted a leg and stepped inside followed by our favourite Dragon Slayer.

"It's dark. Should'a have brought some torches or something. Tchh!" Zaia scoffed at the fact that it was pitch black and that they didn't bring a single torch.

"Umm, are you forgetting about me?" Natsu asked as he lighted up his hand with fire.

"Oh yeah! That works too" Zaia said.

The light from Natsu's flaming hands illuminated the area they were at. So far, it still seemed like a normal cave. The only difference is that there were no cave dwelling critters.

"No bats, no mice, no nothing." Natsu stated his observation.

"Of course. Remember, this is not a cave. It's a dungeon, they are designed to look like familiar terrain to throw us off our guard. Nothing is natural here." Zaia explained.

"You sure do know your stuff Zaia" Natsu commended her.

"I don't wanna brag but raiding dungeons is something I'm a pro at. So you better follow my lead or else you might spring up a tr-" she suddenly stopped when she felt her right foot sink into the ground.

Looking down, she realised that she had accidentally stepped on a pressure plate.

"Oops"

Suddenly, a volley of arrows came flying towards them from all directions. "**Fire Dragon Flame Shield**" Natsu chanted as he created a shield of fire surrounding him and Zaia. The arrows burnt to ashes before they could even touch them.

"Is there anything else I should know, 'pro' ?" Natsu asked as he dispelled his spell.

Zaia didn't even bother to answer him as she was still embarrassed for springing the trap.

"Let's just be more careful from now on." Natsu suggested as the two of them continued heading further in the dungeon.

_Earlier_

"Boss! Did you see that?!" asked a short man.

"Yeah boss! That dude with the pink hair and the wolf chick went inside." said another chubbier man.

"I can see that you fools! I'm not blind." The boss shouted at them in annoyance.

"What should we do boss? They could be going after the sword."

"It doesn't matter who gets the sword first. At the end of the day, that sword will still fall to my hands. We will follow them, then we'll kill them and then, we'll take the sword." The boss said as he grinned wickedly.

_"No one will stop me from getting that sword. No one!"_ The man thought to himself.

**Back with Natsu and Zaia**** (around 2 hours later)**

"Zaia, do you think we're getting closer to those adventurers?" asked Natsu.

"I don't know. This dungeon could go on for forever. They might have went deeper in than what we actually thought" Zaia stated.

"Damn!...Wait, I think I smell them!" Natsu's nose suddenly picked up a foreign scent. He started sniffing the air to trace where the scent came from. Once he got a good sniff, his face suddenly whited out in fear.

"Natsu...what's wrong?" the Hellhound asked after seeing Natsu's frightened expression.

"I smell...blood." Natsu said.

"Blood? They must be injured then! We need to hurry!" Zaia and Natsu immediately sprinted forward in hurry.

_"Are we too late?"_ Natsu asked himself.

Soon, they arrived near a strange door. The door seemed to be made of metal. Numerous symbols were carved into it as well as several pictograms.

"What are these?" Natsu asked the Hellhound in hope that she's familiar with the symbols.

"I can't read them but I think these are the old language of the Demon Lords. But they're ancient. Like really ancient"

"Well, whatever the case is, we need to go inside" Natsu wanted to push the door but was stopped by Zaia.

"Wait...Natsu. Those pictograms, don't they look...familiar?" Zaia pointed to the many pictograms on the door.

Natsu looked at where Zaia was pointing and saw the pictograms. There were many pictograms edged on the walls but one stood out from all of them. At the centre of the door, there was a large pictogram of a red dragon. Below the dragon, was a small man with pink spiky hair. On the right of the man, there was a yellow sun while on the left, a purple moon.

Natsu couldn't help but be drawn out to the pictogram. Without realising it, his right hand reached for the pictogram. The moment he touched it, the area around him immediately turned pitch black.

"What's happening?! Zaia!" Natsu called out to her but no respond. He was alone in the dark space. He heard his voice echoing to the distance.

"Where am I? What is this place?" Natsu walked around the area but found nothing.

"The answer you seek lies in your reflection~" A familiar voice suddenly spoke to him.

"Wh-who said that?! Show yourself!" Natsu activated his magic and raised his guard up.

"The answer you seek...lies in your **REFLECTION**" the voice spoke again, this time louder.

"Reflection? What reflection? I don't wanna play any games with you, I just wanna get out of here! So you better show yourself!" Natsu shouted back to the voice.

This time, no replies. It suddenly became quite, eerily quite. Natsu's eyes wandered everywhere, trying to find the person behind the voice. As he turned around, he saw a mirror placed in front of him.

_"This wasn't here before..." _Natsu thought. He carefully went closer to the mirror and saw...

Himself. Just his normal self. The same spiky pink hair, the same clothes, the same ey-

"Wait" Natsu muttered to himself as he looked closely. Strangely enough, his eyes looked different. The iris on one of his eyes was shaped like a sun and it was glowing brightly. His other eye was also different, it looked like the moon and it gave out a grim looking dark purple aura.

"Natsu" He suddenly heard Zaia's voice calling out to him.

"Zaia?"

"Natsu." Her voice spoke again.

"Where are you?" Natsu asked as he looked around.

**"NATSU!"** Natsu's eyes suddenly shot open. He was still in front of that door. Zaia was besides him, giving him a concerned look.

"Hey Natsu. You okay there bud?" Zaia asked.

"Huh?"

"You suddenly spaced out. Is there anything wrong?" Zaia asked in concerned.

"Oh... it's nothing. Sorry. Let's just...go inside" Natsu said to Zaia.

"Okay then, if you say so" Zaia wasn't buying any of it. She knew something was wrong but she won't pry further. Natsu has his reasons to be quiet and she trusts Natsu enough for his decision.

Natsu pushed the door open and both of them entered. Beyond the door was a room made with cobblestones. At the center was a pyramid like stair structure leading up to some sort of a huge black boulder.

Scattered around the room was dozens of human remains. Bones, rusted armor, human skulls and old blood stains gave the room a horrifying vibe.

Suddenly, both of them heard a couple of groans of pain. Looking around, they finally saw the group of adventurer, lying on the ground with painful expressions on their face.

"Are you guys okay?!" Natsu asked as he hurried towards them and checked their conditions.

"Save...Isabelle...please" one of the adventurers wearing a Knight's armor weakly said to Natsu.

"Isabelle?" Natsu took another look and saw a female adventurer donning a chleric-like robe had an arrow piercing her stomach. She was bleeding heavily and her skin was pale.

"Zaia! Get the health potions! Quick!" Natsu ordered the Hellhound.

"But Natsu! That wound is deep. Health potions won't have any effect!" Zaia said.

"I know! I'm going to cauterize the wound. Just get the potions ready!" Natsu channeled his fire magic to the palm of his hand.

"Okay!" Zaia immediately pulled out a small brown leather bag from her back and pulled out a couple of health potions.

Natsu heated up his hand immensely and silently prayed that it would work. "Hey...bare with me Isabelle. This is going to hurt a little but afterwards, you're going to be fine" Natsu said.

"Re...ally? P-pro...mise?" The girl asked in a croaked voice.

"Promise" Natsu wasted no time and immediately pressed his hand against the wound. Natsu could hear the sound of her flesh sizzling and knew that she was immense pain right now as she was struggling heavily. Natsu held her down using his might so that she wouldn't move too much and interrupt the process.

After a very gruesome and hellish five minutes, the wound was cauterized fully and she stopped bleeding.

"Zaia!" Natsu called out to her. Zaia immediately handed Natsu a potion. Natsu took it and carefully poured the green liquid down her throat.

The potion's effect activated immediately as Natsu saw Isabelle's breathing became more stable.

Natsu and Zaia both let out a deep sigh of relief. Natsu then put her down and continued giving potions to the other adventurers. Luckily enough, the rest didn't need to much medical attention as they only had small injuries. Nevertheless, Natsu still helped heal their injuries and let them rest.

After close to an hour, the adventurers seemed to gain a little bit of their energy back.

"Mister, thank you. For saving us" the knight spoke.

"Mister? C'mon, I'm the same age as you guys. Call me Natsu. And also... you're welcome."

"You better be thankful considering we just saved all of your sorry asses" Zaia said while scoffing at the humans.

"Zaia...they are hurt. Stop it." Natsu told the Hellhound only for her to growl back in annoyance and look away.

"I hope you guys don't take it too personally. She means well. It's just...you know... she's a Hellhound" Natsu said while chuckling.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Zaia asked Natsu.

"Nothing Zaia. Nothing" Natsu replied back to her.

"No... she's right. We were too ambitious. We were too eager to enter this dungeon that we forgot to prepare ourselves for any possible outcome. As the leader, I should have known better. If I did, Isabelle won't...she won't *sob*...she won't get hurt! It's my fault!" the knight cried out, the guilt taking over him.

Natsu being Natsu, did the only thing fitting for the situation.

slap*

Natsu slapped the knight straight at the cheek, causing him to stop crying.

"Hey! This is no time to start crying. If you wanna feel sorry for yourself, do it once we're outside. They're **YOUR** responsibility! So before you start crying, make sure they're back to safety. It's your team after all!" Natsu said to the knight.

"You're... you're right. I was being stupid. Thank you, Natsu. Will you help me get them out of here?"

"With pleasure. Let's go" Natsu said helping the knight pick up the other members. Besides the knight, there was Isabelle who's still unconscious, an archer, a mage and another guy wearing heavy armor.

"My name's James by the way. The archer there is Silk, David is the mage and the this guy here is Tom, our tank. You already know Isabelle, she's our cleric." James introduced each of his members.

"Well, nice to meet you guys" Natsu said to them.

"Whatever, let's just get out of here" Zaia couldn't care less about the humans as long as they get to go out of the dungeon.

"Wait, Zaia. What's that?" Natsu pointed to the boulder at the center. There was something stuck to it.

"I don't know" Zaia said. This was the first time she had seen something like that in a dungeon.

"It's a sword" James replied.

"A sword. Here?" Natsu questioned the knight.

"It's the purpose we went inside. We heard through rumors that sometimes there are powerful weapons that can be obtained only by raiding Wandering Dungeons. I tried to grab it earlier but for some reason, I can't" James explained.

"You can't?"

"Yes. The sword seems to be stuck tight inside the boulder. We tried to use force to break the boulder but somehow it activated the trap inside this room. That's how we got injured." The knight said to Natsu.

"Hmm, interesting. Maybe you just didn't pull hard enough" Natsu suggested as he went up the stairs.

"Natsu! Where do you think you're going?" Zaia asked the dragon slayer.

"What does it look like? I'm getting the sword." Natsu replied back to her.

"Why?! You heard what the knight said. Plus, what if it's cursed?" Zaia tried to persuade the dragon slayer.

"Cursed? Nonsense! Swords can't be cursed!...Can it?" Even Natsu seemed to doubt his decision now.

"Obviously it can! So would you please come back down?!"

"Nope. No turning back now!" Natsu said as he was already at the top. Now that he was at the top, he had gotten a good look at the sword. The sword had a demonic look to it. Just above the hilt of the sword looked like an eye and Natsu could swear he just saw it blink at him. The sword also had a combination of red and black colours where the red part was glowing.

"Ehh. Looks pretty legit to me. Well aside from the freaky eye and the demonic red glow, looks just fine to me!" Natsu said out loud causing Zaia and the others to fall anime style.

"Seriously!" Zaia yelled to him.

Natsu slowly reached for the sword. The others minus the unconscious Isabelle were all anxious to see the result. Anything could happen really but they prayed that nothing catastrophic would happen.

Natsu himself was actually nervous as well. _"Ahh! Fuck it!"_ Natsu's right hand immediately gripped the hilt and then he went silent.

"Natsu?" Zaia called out to him but he didn't answer her back.

Suddenly...

"Ahhhhhh!" Natsu started screaming, alarming the others. They all had horrified look on their faces, their saviour could be in trouble.

"Natsu!" Zaia had almost started dashing towards Natsu but stopped when she heard laughter.

"Hahahaha! You guys should've seen your faces!" Natsu laughed out loud. Turns out he was just pranking them.

"Natsu you jerk! You worried me there!" Zaia growled at the laughing pink-haired man.

"Aww. Is my little fuzzy wuzzy puppy scared for me?" Natsu teased the Hellhound.

"Shut up!...Any way...can you pull it out?" Zaia asked Natsu.

Natsu then pulled the sword to try to get it off the boulder. Surprisingly, the sword came out in one simple pull leaving the knight and his team members shocked.

"How?" the knight's jaw dropped because of the shocking scene.

"Like what I said before, maybe you just didn't pull it hard enough" Natsu said as he climbed down the stairs.

"Here you go" Natsu said while handing the sword to James.

"Huh?" James was confused. _"Why is Natsu giving it to me?"_

"You did say you guys went all the way in to get this." Natsu said to James.

James went silent for a minute before speaking. "No"

"No? No what?" Natsu asked the knight.

"I can't accept this. As a knight, I only accept a reward when I earn it. And as a knight, I also believe that the weapon chooses it's wielder. When I tried to pull it out earlier, I gave it my all and yet it didn't came out. You on the other hand, manage to pull it out only in one try. It's obvious isn't it? The sword chose you, not me" The knight explained to Natsu.

"Well, it's a shame then...Zaia, take it"e Natsu tossed the sword gently to Zaia.

All of them sweat dropped at Natsu. _"Did he hear anything James said__?"_

Zaia was going to catch the sword but the opposite happened. The sword suddenly stopped mid-air and flew in reverse, landing back on Natsu's hand.

"What the fuck?" Natsu was shocked at the sword's movement.

"I'm sorry Master but my allegiance only lies to you." A voice spoke.

"Oh really. That's good to know" Natsu replied back.

...

...

...

"Who the fuck said that?!" Natsu suddenly realised that the voice came out of nowhere.

"Me Master" the voice replied yet again.

"I know it's you but where are you?" Natsu asked.

"Look down" said the voice.

Natsu looked down and saw the sword glowing. "Wait... you're the sword?" Natsu asked.

"Technically I'm a Cursed Sword, but since it's you...I guess being called a sword by you is fine Master. Although it is degrading being called something as low as a sword, I can feel my body getting hotter. Ahh! The shame! It feels so good!" The sword moaned.

"You're weird" Natsu said.

"Natsu. Who are you talking to?" Zaia asked.

"The sword. It's speaking to me" Natsu said.

"Master. You are holding on to my hilt tightly. *moan* I can feel your strong grip at my lower half! So tight! Yet so pleasurable!"

_"This sword seriously have some issues with her head"_ Natsu thought.

"Sorry about that!" Natsu released her from his grip, causing the sword to fall down onto the floor.

"Oh Master! Dropping me onto the floor, such an abuse. And yet! Oh! I'm addicted to it! Ahh!" The sword suddenly glowed brightly blinding everyone.

After a few seconds, the light died down. All of them opened their eyes to see a different figure in front of them. **(For the description of the figure, look up ****Cursed Sword Monster Girl Encyclopedia)**

"Sword? Is that you?" Natsu asked the figure.

"I prefer to be called Ruby my dear master. Although, I wouldn't mind 'Sword' when we're on the bed~" she spoke sultrily.

"Great! Another pervert" Zaia said sarcastically while she rolled her eyes.

"Shut it Hellhound! I'm not a pervert!" Ruby denied Zaia's claims.

"Whatever, pervert"

"Enough Zaia. Ruby, take this" Natsu took a cloak out of his bag and gave it to Ruby.

"What's this for Master?" Ruby asked him.

"Well, considering that you are almost naked right now, I thought you were cold." Natsu replied to her.

"Such chivalry! Me dear Master, I'm glad that you were my chosen one."

"Thanks"

"Okay, can we go now?" asked Zaia impatiently.

"Yeah. Let's g-" Natsu was cut off as the door immediately slammed open.

"Aww, c'mon!" Zaia couldn't just get a break today.

Three man suddenly entered through the door. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Fresh meat for slaughter!" The three man cackled wickedly.

"Bandits!" James warned the group.

"We don't want any trouble. We just wanna get out of here" Natsu said to the bandits. If possible, he wanted to avoid any confrontation but as of now, it seems really likely.

"Ooo, look at Mr. Pink Hair here. You see, my men and myself here, we want something from you guys." The boss said.

"What?" Zaia asked him.

"The sword. Hand it over and we'll spare you." The boss and his goons grinned wickedly.

"You want me? Keep on dreaming, you lowly scums!" Ruby spat back at the bandits.

"Poor choice of words. Now all of you shall suffer!" The three bandits each pulled out a vile with a golden-like liquid inside it.

"Ichor!"

"Ichor? What's that?" Natsu asked.

"It's a rare substance. It gives the drinker an inhuman-like strength but only for a short period of time." Zaia explained.

"Don't worry, we'll help you guys!" James and his team members readied their weapons only for Natsu to wave them away.

"Don't worry. You guys just stay put. We can handle this ourselves." Natsu assured them.

"Yeah, you guys will just be a hindrance anyway" Zaia added.

"Ruby, you ready?" Natsu asked her.

"Anytime, Master" Ruby raised her sword up.

"I'll take on the boss. You guys take care of the other two" Natsu said.

"Okay!" Zaia and Ruby nodded at him.

"Let's do this! I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled in excitement as he flared up his magic. A split second later, all three of them charged towards their respective target.

**With Zaia**

"Hey there shorty! Ready to get beaten up?" Zaia mocked her opponent.

"Damn bitch! Once I'm done with you, I'll make you my personal slave" the short man said to Zaia.

The short man immediately dashed to Zaia, the ichor giving him a tremendous increase in his speed.

Zaia barely managed to block his strike as she didn't expect him to be so fast. The short man didn't have Zaia a chance as he continued punching her in rapid succession.

_"Shit! He's fast!"_ Zaia cursed inwardly as she tries to block his every attack. However, after each blow, Zaia's guard lowered. Without realizing it, the short man managed to punch her at her left ribs causing her to get thrown over and smashed against the wall.

"Had enough?!" The short man cackled at Zaia.

"Enough?" Zaia asked as she stood up and dusted herself. "I'm just getting started! **Art Of Hellhound: ****Hellhound's Fury**" Her body suddenly gain a boost in strength and agility.

"Oh shit!" the short man cursed as Zaia lunged herself towards him and initiated combat. Now, she was the one gaining an advantage over the man. Using her paws, she clawed the man repeatedly. Even though the man was blocking her attacks, she still managed to hurt him as he sharp claws easily penetrated his defence.

_"Damn! Not only is she's faster, she's stronger too. I'll lose if this continues on. I know, I'll run and create a distance from her first!"_ The man immediately jumped backwards and made a dash for it.

Zaia didn't waste anytime and chased after him.

"Is the bitch still after me?!" The short man looked back while running only to see Zaia was not behind him.

_"What?! Where is she?!"_

Once he looked back to the front, he saw Zaia ahead, smirking at him.

"Shit!" He cursed. He tried to change his trajectory but the inertia from his speed prevented him from doing so.

**"Art Of Hellhound: Hell's Punch"** she immediately punched him straight at the face with heavy force, knocking the man out immediately.

"You're fast. But still, it's not enough" Zaia said to the unconscious man.

**With Ruby**

Meanwhile, Ruby on the other hand was having a lot of fun toying with her opponent. The ichor made her opponent tougher but it was useless since he was slow enough to even touch her.

"Damn you lady! Stop moving!" The man swung his fist downwards onto Ruby's head. With one swift movement, she side-stepped to the left, completely avoiding his attack.

"Why won't you stay still?!" the man yelled, furious that the sword lady in front of him was dodging his attacks.

"Too slow! You had your fun! Now it's my turn! **Art Of Cursed Sword: Infinity Slashes**" Ruby started her onslaught on the huge man by slashing him countless of times. Her attacks were working well against him as the man was pushed backwards with each attacks.

"And for the finishing move! **Art Of Cursed Sword: Last Pierce**" She dashed towards the man and gave one huge slash.

"Arghhh!" The man let out a blood curdling scream before falling down to the ground.

"Too easy!" Ruby cheered for herself as she had won her battle.

**With Natsu**

Natsu and the bandit boss had been fighting for quite a while now. The boss was beginning to get antsy as he noticed that his other two goons had already been knocked out.

_"Damn those two weaklings!"_ While he was cursing them internally, his attention swayed away from Natsu who used the opportunity to attack him.

Natsu didn't even have to use his magic for this fight as the boss himself isn't that strong. Natsu immediately punched the guy in the face, knocking him towards the stairs.

"Gahhhh!" The boss spat out some blood from his mouth, Natsu's one attack already dealing a lot of damage on his body.

"Why is he so strong? Damn him!" The man stood up and faced towards Natsu.

"Hey, just turn yourself in. You've already lost. There's no way you can beat me and you know it" Natsu said to the guy, trying to convince him to give up before more damage is done.

"Turn myself in?! Fuck you! I rather die than get imprisoned." The man immediately took out three more Ichor viles from his pocket and popped all of it open. He immediately chugged the potion.

Soon, the man could feel his strength increasing rapidly. The man's pure strength can be felt across the room. James and his team couldn't nothing but hope that Natsu could win this.

Even Zaia and Ruby felt the man's strength skyrocket."Damn! Did he have more Ichor? Not good!" Zaia immediately dashed towards Natsu to assist him.

"Hmm, Master might need my help" Ruby also ran towards Natsu.

"Do you fear me now?! Do you?!" The man asked Natsu.

Natsu remain silent.

"Why the silence?! Too scared to talk hmm?! Now prepare to meet your doom!" The man launched himself towards Natsu, his newfound strength made him feel unstoppable.

Just inches away from Natsu, he suddenly stopped. Suddenly, his legs began to tremble, his eyes twitching furiously and he found it hard to breathe.

The room began to shake and all of them beared witness to something horrifying. Natsu was pouring out a godlike amount of his magical energy, the concentration of his magic causing everyone to drop down on the ground and started to choke on themselves.

The pressure of his magic was overwhelming and overpowering. Fear creeped into their minds. The same fear people from generations ago felt during the Great War.

"Are you...a demon Lord?" The boss asked in fear.

"No. I'm Fairy Tail's fire dragon slayer" Natsu answered him as he tuned his magic down, causing the environment to feel normal again.

The boss bandit immediately fell unconscious from feeling Natsu's magical power.

"I win" Natsu said.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Zaia asked as she reached him.

"I'm fine" Natsu said.

"Master...that magical energy...is that from you?" Ruby asked him.

"Yes"

"Are you sure you're human, Master?" Ruby asked.

"Half human to be exact. Now, let's tie them up" The trio immediately tied up the bandits before joining back with James and his team.

"Finally. Now we can leave" Zaia let out a sigh of relief.

"James" Natsu called out to the knight.

"Yes Natsu?"

"Can I trust you to keep anything and everything that has happened inside here a secret? At least only the details of the battle"

"Sure Natsu! But why?" James asked the man. If everyone knows his power, than he could be a very respectable adventurer. So why is this man trying to hide his strength.

"Let's just say, I want to avoid anymore unwanted attention towards me" Natsu answered him, gaining a nod from the knight.

"I'll keep my lips sealed about all of this. I promise"

"Good. Now let's go back outside" Natsu and the group immediately heads back out of the dungeon.

**A few hours later, Mayor's Office**

"Splendid job m'boy! Splendid! Not only did you save those adventurers, you even took down those bandits!" The mayor congratulated Natsu while patting him on the back.

"Thank you Mayor but I didn't do it alone. Zaia and Ruby here had been a really big help to me." Natsu said.

"Well then, I guess thanks are in order for all three of you. And Natsu, here you go, your reward" The mayor handed Natsu a huge bag of gems.

"Woah Mayor! Don't you think this is a little bit too much" Natsu said while looking at the bag.

"Nonsense! You three deserve this." The mayor said.

"With this much, we could last for half a year without going for any missions!" Zaia said, here eyes sparkling after seeing the bag of gems.

"What are these gems you speak of? Are they some sort of currency?" Ruby asked causing all the mayor, Zaia and Natsu to sweat drop at her question.

"Seriously! You don't know! They are money! We use them...to you know...buy stuff and what not" Zaia explained.

"Buy? Do we not use the barter trade system anymore?" asked the sword lady.

"Barter trade? What century are you living in?" Zaia asked her back.

"Well, I've been asleep for close to two millennias now. How do you expect for me to keep up with the changes that happen to this world?"

"She's got a point" The mayor said.

"Anyway...thanks mayor. I'll be going back now" Natsu said as he and the still bickering duo left the office.

**Somewhere above the clouds**

"Therefore, the prophecy has begun! The warrior that has descended has been called out!" spoke a woman sitting on a golden throne.

"What will happen next my goddess?" Asked a woman standing besides her.

"The start of the next age. No longer shall it be the battle between the light and darkness." the woman said again.

"Then, what is it? What shall come in the future?"

"The next Great War. The ultimate fight between light and darkness against the evil that corrupts this world. May the light shine upon our hero..."

**Somewhere in the Demonic Realm**

"...and may the darkness hide him from the evil lurking everywhere" said a woman, sitting on a demonic throne.


	6. Big Brown Fluffy Tail

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Monster Girl Encyclopedia.**** They belong to Hiro Mashima and Kenkou Cross respectively.**

**Author's Note: Thank you my fellow readers for supporting this story of mine. I truly appreciate it. I also appreciate any and all reviews you guys give so don't feel shy to drop any comments.**

**Recap Last Chapter**

**• Natsu was given a special task by the mayor to rescue a group of adventurers lost inside a Wandering Dungeon**

**• Natsu had found Ruby, a Cursed Sword whom had pledged her loyalty to Natsu.**

**• Natsu, Zaia and Ruby had managed to defeat a group of bandits whom ambushed them when they were leaving the dungeon**

**Chapter**** 5: ****Big Brown Fluffy Tail**

**Abandoned**** Mansion, 27 kilometres south of Whitecape Town ( Close to one month after the Wandering Dungeon Incident )**

Far away from Whitecape Town stood a huge mansion. Built centuries ago, the mansion served as the home for one of the pioneers of Whitecape Town, the Ravel Household.

They were nice people, friendly to man and monster girls alike. Unlike most rich households, the Ravels don't flaunt their status everywhere they go to boast of their riches and power. Instead, they were humble.

But that doesn't mean that they don't have enemies. They do, a lot of them. After the Great War, good relationships with monster girls alike are considered traitorous and evil. The Ravels were threatened time and time again to end their relations with the monster girls. But they didn't care.

They casted aside any fear of being oppressed for serving a different kind. For decades, they thrived in their family business. Although they were considered as unorthodox for having different opinions, it didn't stop them from flourishing.

Until that one day. The day where the walls of this mansion was painted red with blood. The day where flames burnt the very foundation of this building. Screams of the family was heard by everyone nearby by none came to help. As none dared to go against their murderers, the Holy Sovereign.

The day after, nothing was left. The bodies all incinerated to dust, the walls broken down, their riches taken for the Holy Sovereign's benefit. But that was not the worst of it.

"Than, what is?"

The Holy Sovereign had gone through and taken the files of information of the family's every business contact. Including the monster girls. And that is how all the bloodshed happened. They used the information to find and kill every last monster girl that had been in contact with the family.

"...or so I was told by the mayor how the stories went by" said Natsu who was sitting on an old dust wooden chair.

"Okay...but that still doesn't explain why we're here at this stupid mansion" Zaia stated to the man.

"We are here to meet the informant that is going to give the information Master needs to go back home" a certain sword that was stuck on Natsu's back explained to the Hellhound.

"Ohhhh. That still doesn't explain why we need to be here. I mean, we could at least meet at a nicer place. Not this dump" Zaia whined, kicking a stray pebble into the wall.

"Well, that was the agreement Zaia. We were asked to meet the informant here for privacy. They must have their reasons" Natsu said.

"Well, the information better be good" Zaia gruffed.

"It is good! I promise!" said an unknown voice causing all of them to stand up.

From the entrance, a small cloaked figure entered. The informant's entire face was covered by the cloak's shadow. From what they could observe, the person had a rather had a small body frame and it's height was around half of Natsu's.

"Are you the informant?" Natsu asked the small figure.

"Yes" the figure answered simply.

"Do you have the information I requested?"

"It depends...do you have my payment?"

"Zaia, give it to her" Zaia nodded and immediately tossed a black bag to the informant.

The informant caught the bag and placed in on the ground. The figure immediately untied the bindings to the bag and opened it up. Seeing the contents inside the bad immediately made the informant's eye light up. Reaching in, the figure pulled out a strange object. It was hard and brown and almost circular in shape.

An acorn.

"Finally! Some good quality acorns!" The figure cracked open the acorn and immediately ate it. Her actions immediately made Natsu and the other sweat dropped.

"If you don't mind me asking, why acorns?" asked Zaia.

"Do you know how hard it is to find high-grade acorns nowadays? I mean like, seriously! It's ridiculous! Most other acorns are just disgusting. This babies on the other hand...just perfection!" the figure happily munched on another acorn.

"You're not human...are you?" Natsu asked the figure.

The figure stood still in shock for a while before looking at Natsu.

"How...how did you know?"

"My nose. Plus the fact that normal people won't ask for nuts as payment" Natsu stated.

"You got me there." The figure slowly lift up it's cloak, revealing it's true self. **(For the description of the cloaked figure, look up ****Ratatoskr Monster Girl Encyclopedia)**

"You truly are different than the other humans, Natsu Dragneel"

"How do you know my name?"

"Please darling, I'm an informant. Plus, I'm not the only one who's after your identity." added the squirrel girl.

"There are others?"

"Lots of them. One of them being the Holy Sovereign. Looks like you certainly had gotten their attention. Luckily for you, the Holy Sovereign hates my kind. And also, I only work with nice guys" she said while grinning mischievously.

"Haha, lucky me!" Natsu laughed sarcastically.

"Well, that's your part of the deal done. Here's mine" The Ratatorks tossed over a bundle of scrolls to Natsu.

"That's every information that I had gotten about travelling between worlds. Though, most of the technologies in those scrolls have went 'poof' " She said while using her hands to mimic the movement of smoke dispersing.

"It's okay. Thank you" Natsu thanked the Ratatoskr.

"No need to thank me. It is business after all. Though, I hope you don't mind me asking you a question"

"Go ahead"

"I heard that you've been gathering yourself a harem of monster girls including angry puppy and glowing stick over there. My question is, why?" asked the squirrel girl.

Both Zaia and Ruby had tick marks on their forehead. The nicknames they were called was offensive to say the least.

"Why? Well... because I love them. I might not understand why most people hate them, maybe because I'm not from around here. I might not know your history but I'm glad I didn't. Because if I did, then I will not get to know and love my beautiful wives" Natsu's speech caused the Hellhound and the Cursed Sword to blush.

" *sigh* I don't trust humans that well, but you're charming to say the least. I wouldn't mind doing more 'business" with you, if you know what I mean" The Ratatoskr winked at Natsu.

Natsu only blushed in reply, while Zaia and Ruby growled in anger.

"Until next time, Natsu~" she bid him farewell in a sing-song voice before hopping away, leaving the trio of adventurers alone.

"At least she's... interesting" Natsu said.

"I don't trust her Natsu" Zaia said to the dragon slayer.

"And why is that?"

"Because she's a Ratatoskr. They're mischievous, manipulative and they're also known for being traitorous. Those squirrels may seem all fluffy and cute but they won't hesitate to stab you in the back once they'd got what they wanted" Zaia explained.

"I would have to agree with the Hellhound on this. Even during my time, these rodents were a nuisance. You never know what valuable information they'll sell out for their 'precious' acorns" added Ruby.

" C'mon guys. That was back then. Things had changed." Natsu tried to persuade them.

"I don't know...she might be different but I won't bet on it. And neither should you, Natsu" said the Hellhound.

"Fine. I won't get too close...but I'm still gonna need her to find the informations I need" Natsu said to them.

"Whatever floats your boat. Now, can we leave?!" Zaia asked, more than eager to go out from the wrecked mansion.

"Yeah. No use staying here any longer" Natsu and the trio left the mansion and heads back to their home.

**Three hours later, Natsu's Farmhouse**

"Hey guys! I'm home" Natsu greeted his wives before entering his home with Zaia and Ruby.

"Welcome back Honey! How did it go?" asked Amber who was tending to her petals and leaves.

"It went okay. I'd gotten the information I need" Natsu said laying the scrolls he had acquired on the table.

"Mr. Natsu... what's that?" Lala asked as she appeared from the kitchen.

"Oh, hey there Lala. Didn't realise you were here. These are just scrolls I needed" Natsu said.

Natsu slowly unbind the strings wrapped around the scrolls and uncovered the cylindrical papers. Written on the papers were some sort of instructions but they were in an unknown language.

"Great! Another language I don't understand" Natsu said in disappointment.

"Don't worry Honey. Maybe we could go to the town library and find books about other languages" Amber suggested.

"Maybe later. I think I'm gonna go take a bath" Natsu excused himself and went to the bathhouse.

Dipping himself in the warm water, he could feel the comfortable warmth quickly spreading throughout his body. Suddenly, he felt an unknown presence near him.

"Who's there?!" Natsu stood up and flared up his magic, the water beneath him went from warm to boiling hot.

"Relax... it's just me" the figure said as it made it's presence known.

"Squirrel girl?"

"I have a name you know! And it's not squirrel girl! It's Esme, short for Esmeralda. You better remember it!" she warned, glaring at Natsu.

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh! What are you doing here anyway?" Natsu asked.

"I'm here to see you of course!" she answered him in delight.

"See me? If Zaia or Ruby finds out you're here..."

"I don't care. Angry puppy and glowy stick can't do shit to me. Anyway...here you go" she lifted her big brown fluffy tail and wrapped it around Natsu's head.

_"So soft!"_ Natsu thought delightfully.

"Huh? Why are you doing this?"

"Because you'd caught my interest, Natsu Dragneel. It's rare to see people like you nowadays. And also, take this as a sign of trust. You ARE my favourite customer after all" she said.

"Sure I am" Natsu said sarcastically.

"I'm not lying! You are my favourite! And I'll prove it!" She immediately reached inside her mini-bag and took out an acorn.

"Here. You can have this" she said.

"This doesn't prove anything!" Natsu screamed comically at her.

"You're a meany! Anyway...I have to go hunting for information now. Take care~" the squirrel leaped away, disappearing from Natsu's sight.

_"Well, she's something else... I'll give her that"_ Natsu thought before continuing to enjoy his bath.

* * *

**Whitecape Town Library (Three days later)**

"Aghhh! So many books!" groaned Natsu as steam came out of his head.

"Well, you're the one who wanted to find information" said Zaia.

"Don't worry Honey. You can rest if you want to" assured Amber.

"Thanks...but I have to do this too. Though, isn't there any other way to find the information I need?" Natsu asked.

"Lala thinks there's no other way Mr. Natsu" said Lala.

"Well, I think there is one way" said Bethany.

"What?"

"How about you contact that Ratartoskr informant you've met before?" suggested the Holstaur.

"No!" Ruby and Zaia flat out disagreed with her suggestion.

"Why?! She might know a thing or two about ancient languages." defended Bethany.

"Yeah...and she'll just ask for more acorns as payment. There's no harm in that" added Amber.

"Yes there is! You can't trust Ratartoskrs! As monster girls, you two should at least know that" Zaia said, pointing to Amber and Bethany.

"I don't find them untrustworthy. What could harmless little squirrels do to you instead of being cute and cuddly?"

"I tell you what they can do. They can sell you out to the enemy! That's what!" Zaia said, accidentally raised her voice a little bit too high.

"Shhhh! Can you girls keep it down? We're inside a library for Mavis's sake." Natsu adviced them.

"Sorry!"

"You know...you guys really are like one happy family"

"Thanks... wait! Who said that?" All of them looked and saw non other than Esme sitting at the edge of the table.

"Me...your best informant!" she said rather proudly and walked to them.

"What are you doing here, rodent?!" Zaia growled at the Ratartoskr.

"You know...you could be a little nicer to me... I'm not your enemy here" said the Ratatoskr.

"She's right Zaia. You should cool down a little. She means no harm" advised Natsu causing the Hellhound to huff in annoyance and cross her hands.

"Now that we are all friends, why are you here, Esme?" asked the dragon slayer.

"To give you a tip. And an important one at that" said the Ratatoskr.

"What's the catch?"

"You can pay me later. This one is of utmost importance. You see...the Holy Sovereign have created something dangerous. A chemical substance that enhances your strength to a fearsome degree" she explained.

"You mean like Ichor?" Amber asked.

"No, not like Ichor. Ichor only enhances your strength to the maximum limit, this one makes you go above and beyond, powering you up to the level of high-class demons. And they are mass producing it."

"That's not good. We need to stop them." Natsu said getting a nod from all of them except Esme.

"Unfortunately, you can't" she shook her head in disagreement.

"Why can't we?" Natsu asked. Surely, with his strength alone, he could take down the place that was producing these potions.

"Because it's a suicide mission. The lab where they are producing these potions is directly beneath their main HQ. I'm talking about getting pass through about hundreds and hundreds of battalions of elite soldiers, high-grade weapons, not to mention that you also have to face all of the Inquisitors. So unless if you have an army of your own, I doubt things would work well" Esme explained.

"But as of now, we shouldn't worry too much about the potions. It seems like the potions are only assigned to their Inquisitors. So we don't need to worry about them using it for a global invasion. They are probably only for defensive purposes" added the squirrel hoping that they would change their mind about attacking the Holy Sovereign.

"You're right. But still, we have to be careful from now on. Anyway...thank you Esme. I owe you one" Natsu thanked the Ratartoskr. Since her first appearance, she had been really helpful to all of them.

"Well, since you owe me one, how about you take me for a date later today? How does that sound?" she asked him.

Natsu smiled at her suggestion and nodded in agreement. "I'll meet you at the Town Square later, okay"

"See you later, Natsu~" she was about to leave but was stopped by a certain Hellhound and Cursed Sword.

"Wait, Esme!"

"What is it this time?" asked an annoyed Esme. These two Monster Girls haven't been kind to her since day one but she couldn't say that it was entirely their fault. Even she had to live her whole life knowing that no one would trust her because of her people's deceiving nature.

"We wanna say that we...we are sorry" Both of them apologized and bowed to her, causing Esme to gasp in shock.

"Listen...we hadn't been too nice to you and we're sorry. Natsu is right, we shouldn't judge you because of who your people are. We hope that you can forgive us"

"I'll forgive you. For the price of five bags of acorns, each. I'll claim it from you guys once I'm done with my date with Natsu. Later~" she hopped away leaving Zaia and Ruby in a bewildered state.

"Well, Master is right as always. She is something else" Ruby said while chuckling.

**Three hours later, Whitecape Town Square**

A squirrel girl can be seen waiting patiently for someone. She was leaning against a brick wall, her eyes roaming wildly in every direction.

"Where is he?" she asked herself.

"Here!" A voice spoke to her out of nowhere, spooking the poor Ratartoskr.

"Kyaaaaa!" she screamed in fear only to stop when she saw the culprit. A pink haired man was laughing like crazy, clearly amused at her cute reaction to his jumpscare.

"Why you! You scared me to death!" she yelled at him.

"Now you know what it feels like when somebody comes and speaks to you from behind" Natsu smirked at the squirrel.

"Whatever! Still...thank you for coming on this date with me"

"It's my pleasure, Esme. So...where do you want to go first?" Natsu asked her.

"Hmm...the candy store sounds nice right about now. I'm kinda hungry" she said, sheepishly rubbing her stomach.

"Well, let's go then!" Natsu walked forward before he felt his shirt sleeve getting tugged by Esme.

"Something wrong, Esme?" Natsu asked, concerned at the Ratartoskr.

"Can I *incoherent mumbling* your back?" she spoke shyly, a part of her sentence can't be heard by Natsu.

"Excuse me...can you what?" Natsu asked her to speak more clearly.

"Can I ride on your back?" she spoke again, a little bit clearly this time around.

Natsu chuckled at her innocent request. Natsu wasted no time lifting her up and put her on his back, with her legs wrapping around his body and her arms around his neck. She blushed at Natsu's actions.

"Thank you Natsu" she whispered to his ears.

"I live to serve" Natsu replied back to her. With that, they started their ultimate journey, a journey to the candy shop.

Once they were inside, Esme wasted no time jumping off of Natsu's back and immediately scattered throughout the store, immensely excited to be able to browse all the delicious treats available.

It wasn't until a few minutes browsing that Natsu just realised something important. _"Wait...Esme only carries around acorns in her bag...so how is she gonna pay? Wait...so that's why she wanted to bring me on this date. You sneaky devil"_ Natsu snickered at the thought.

Esme on the other hand was busy picking up every candy she could get her hands on. _"If this continues up, I might just get broke!"_ Natsu thought in horror.

Luckily for Natsu, she stopped after the twenty-seventh piece of candy. She immediately packed them up and brought them to the cashier so Natsu can pay up.

The cashier smiled at the couple as she summed up the price of their purchase. "That will be...350 gems" the cashier spoke in a joyful tone. It's rare for them to get customers that would buy this much candy in just one visit to the store.

Meanwhile, Natsu eyes whited out in shock. That was the most he probably spend on food, and that was saying much since he eats a lot.

"Let's just...get outta her" Natsu spoke to Esme after paying the cashier. Not wanting to stay any longer, Natsu immediately left with Esme. He feared that if he stayed any longer, Esme might just go on another shopping spree.

"Well, that's one place done. Where do you wanna go next?" Natsu asked the squirrel.

Esme who was eagerly munching her treats simply replied "The forest"

"The forest? Why?" Natsu asked, weirded out by her request.

"I don't know. I just wanna go there" she replied.

"Well, whatever you say then. Let's go." The squirrel immediately hopped back onto Natsu's back as they made their way to the nearby forest.

Unknown to them, a few anonymous figures were watching them from the rooftops of the buildings there. "It seems the squirrel is doing her job properly. Soon, we will get our hands on the fiend. Move out!" The figure and his men dispersed from the building, following the duo while hiding from plain sight.

**Meanwhile, at Natsu's Farmland**

All of Natsu's wives minus Ilse were present at home. Even Clara who was always busy with her duties to guide the dead into the afterlife were there, happily chatting with the rest of her sister-wives.

"So...Natsu is currently on a date with a Ratartoskr?" Clara asked.

"Yep... they should probably be back soon. And we will have another sister-wife! Yeay!" Amber cheered causing the others to sweat drop.

"Amber, I'd been meaning to ask you this. Why are you so eager in getting Master more wives? I mean...surely... don't you fear that one day he might not have enough love for all of us?" asked Ruby.

"Ruby...the answer to your question is simple. The heart of a human is a complicated thing...for them, love someone else and you're a cheater. But as a monster girl, I know better. You know how big Natsu's heart is...and I thought...if the feeling is mutual, why not share his love with someone else as well? I love Natsu...to the point I can't live my life without him. I know you guys might be afraid that one day he's gonna find someone better than us and he's gonna cast us aside. Well...I don't believe that. Natsu is the kindest...most charming...bravest man I've ever met and he's loyal to the core. If there is one thing I'm sure of, is that he will love us all equally."

"Spoken like a true monster wife. I agree with Amber here" added Bethany.

"Lala thinks Mr. Natsu...is kind too! Lala loves him!" the timid and shy Lava Golem said.

"All of you... really do love him. But..." Ruby suddenly looked sad.

"But what, Ruby?" Amber noticed her sudden change in mood and was concerned for the Cursed Sword.

"Master hasn't even had intercourse with me yet! I wanna prove my love to him too! Waaaaa!" The Cursed Sword cried comically causing the rest to sweat dropped.

"Do not fret, Ruby. Upon Natsu's return, I am certain that you may make your move on him. This follower of Hel guarantees it" Clara said, hoping to calm her down.

However, all of them also noticed a certain Hellhound pacing about in the living room.

"Umm, Zaia...what troubles you?" asked Bethany.

"I don't know...I just get this sick feeling in my stomach" said Zaia.

"Stomach ache? Then all you need is milk! Here have some!" Bethany suddenly pulled a bottle of milk out of nowhere.

"Or would you rather drink it straight from the source?" The Holstaur asked in a sultry tone, lifting her shirt up a bit, exposing her left breast.

"I don't want milk you horny cow!" Zaia growled at her while blushing at the same time. Let's be real here, who wouldn't?

"Then...why do Zaia...seem worried" asked Lala.

"It's... it's Natsu. I'm worried for him" admitted Zaia.

"Why? I thought we went over this already. Esme is not our enemy" Amber reminded her.

"Yeah...plus they are just on a date. What could go wrong?" asked Bethany.

"It's just...my gut feeling. I'm worried that something bad might happen to him" Zaia said. Zaia usually doesn't get worried but when it comes to Natsu's safety...she couldn't help being extra cautious.

"I'm sure it's nothing" Amber said.

"Yeah...maybe I'm just overreacting." Zaia gave in. Her gut was telling her something is about to go wrong but maybe it was just her wild imagination.

"By the way, where's Ilse? I haven't seen her in about a week? Where did she went off too?" asked the Hellhound.

"Ilse? She said she had something she needed to take care of. Something about the Holy Sovereign. At the time, you, Ruby and Natsu were on a mission so she didn't get the chance to say goodbye to you guys. It looked like she was in a hurry too" Amber recalled.

"That's weird. Did she say when she's gonna return?" Ruby chimed in.

"She didn't. But probably soon" Amber said. No longer than three seconds after Amber said that, they hear a loud gust of wind outside. It sounded like wings flapping about.

"Speak of the devil. She's back I suppose" Amber said.

But all of them didn't expect Ilse to crash through the door, immediately breaking it into pieces.

"Ilse! What the hell?!" Zaia growled at her.

"Yeah, have you ever heard of a door knob?!" Bethany asked.

"There's no time for that! Where's Natsu?! Where is he?!" Ilse seemed really shook about something.

"Natsu? He went out, why?" Amber asked.

"Shit! We need to get him back here, now!" Ilse practically ordered them to do so in panic.

"Relax Ilse. Don't panic...just tell us what's wrong." Clara tried to calm her down.

"Okay...okay" Ilse started to stabilize her emotion. She took deep breaths and sat down.

"Now, slowly and calmly, tell us what happened?" Amber asked.

"Okay... remember that I left for something...well that something involved a recently abandoned Holy Sovereign camp. I'd gotten information that the Holy Sovereign just upped and left the camp because of emergency orders from their HQ. That means that they left all of their information lying idle inside the camp. Once I arrived, I had found a couple stack of files. I looked into them and I found something horrible" Ilse said in fear.

"What?"

"It was about Natsu. It seems that they had marked Natsu as a threat considering he interfered with their plans at the volcano. Inside those files were informations about mercenaries, assassins and spies, all of them hired to kill Natsu. However, one stood out. It seems that they had made an exception and struck some sort of deal with a Monster Girl. A Ratartoskr that goes by the name Esme. She was supposed to trick Natsu and lead him to the enemy" Ilse's explanation made everybody else in the room go wide-eye.

"Shit" Amber cursed.

"What shit?" Ilse asked.

"That damn squirrel! I told you she couldn't be trusted!" Zaia growled.

"Wait! You mean you guys already met her?!" Ilse asked, realising what had exactly happened during her absence.

"It's not just that. She's with Master right now!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Damn! We need to find him. NOW!" Zaia and the rest immediately dashed out of the house in search for the dragon slayer.

* * *

Natsu and Esme had entered walked around the forest for quite a while now. Natsu looked quite content with his date so far with the Ratartoskr. She proved to be quite a joyful and funny companion.

"You know Esme. I had a lot of fun today" Nastu said as both of them made it to a clearing in the forest.

"Yeah. Me too" Esme replied, but somehow she sounded a bit sad.

"Esme...is there something wrong?" Natsu asked.

"Huh?...No! No! Nothing's wrong! Everything is fine! La la la la!" she hummed happily while skipping around the clearing.

"Really Esme? Cause you don't sound so... happy" Natsu noticed the awkwardness in her tone. It seems like she was hiding something from him.

"Really! I'm fine!" she tried to assure Natsu.

"Esmerelda... you know you can trust me. Is there something wrong?" Natsu asked her.

"Natsu...have you ever had to choose?" She asked, her tone shifted from joy to despair.

"Choose?"

"Yes...to choose between a close friend and a family. What if a friend sells you out knowing that if he or she does that, their family will be safe? Would you do it?" she asked.

"I...won't. It doesn't matter, I'll try my best to save them both." Natsu stated.

"What if you don't have enough strength to do so?"

"Then I'll die trying."

"It's a shame... I'm not as brave as to make a decision like yours. I'm sorry that it had to come to this" she said confusion the dragon slayer.

"Come to what?"

"Forgive me, Natsu"

"What are yo-" Natsu was cut off when suddenly a dozen darts flew from all directions and made contact with his skin. The darts managed to be embedded into his skin, the liquid stored at the tips flowed into Natsu's blood streams.

Slowly, Natsu felt his body getting heavier. "Es...me" Natsu called out to her as fell down to the ground. Now, his body laid still on the ground, the dragon slayer fell into a deep sleep.

From behind the trees, a group of men appeared. The men immediately apprehended Natsu by cuffing him.

"Well done! Well done! And here I thought you that wouldn't bring him here." The leader applauded to the Ratartoskr.

"But I did. That's my part of the deal done Marcus! Now, where is yours?" Esme hissed at him.

"Don't worry! They're on their way." The man who was now identified as Inquisitor Marcus assured her.

"And now...I can finally get my revenge on this pink-haired bastard!" Marcus stated as he laughed wickedly.

"What are you going to do to him?" Esme asked, concerned for the fate of the dragon slayer.

"That is none of your business rodent! Though, I could say this. Once I'm done with him, he'll be begging for me to end his life!"

"You said that you weren't gonna hurt him!" Esme said.

"Plans change. And speaking about plans, here they are" Suddenly, two more soldiers walked into the area, dragging two other small figures.

"Sister Esme?" the figures's face lighten up in happiness once they saw Esmerelda.

"Jack! Jacklyn!" Esme called out to them.

"Marcus! Release them! You already have what you want!" she growled to him.

"Suit yourself. Guards, release the two." The guard nodded and opened their restraints. The two little Ratatoskrs immediately ram towards their sister and hugged her.

"Jack! Jacklyn! I've missed you so much!" Esme cried happily while hugging her two siblings.

"We missed you too. We thought we would never see you again!" Her two siblings returned the hug.

"My my...such a happy reunion. I'm afraid I have to cut it short."

Suddenly, all the guards aimed their rifles towards the three monster girls.

"What are you doing Marcus?!" Esme asked in anger.

"Did you seriously think we're gonna let you go? Did you actually forget who we are?! We are the Holy Sovereign...and we will cleanse this world of it's one true filth, the Monster Girls." The Inquisitor laughed wickedly as he stared down at their frightened faces.

"But we had a deal! You said that you were gonna let us go!" Esme tried to reason with him.

"Like I said...plans change. You see...it is against our belief to work with Monster Girls. But...I was desperate... desperate to find and kill this motherfucker here." He said, pointing at Natsu.

"Still, a sin is a sin. I have worked with the enemy and therefore...this is the only way to redeem myself. For I do not want to turn against the Holy Ideal."

All of his men were ready to shoot them anytime. Their guns were loaded, the only thing stopping them was the signal from Inquisitor Marcus. "Inquisitor...shall we proceed?" asked one of his marksman.

"Yes...on my mark...3...2...1...F-" he was about to give the command before he was cut off by somebody's cough.

"Sin...sin my ass!" Natsu suddenly stirred awake.

"How are you awake? No matter, at least you will be able to bare witness to their demise."

"You talk about sins...you think killing people is a way to repent?! How dare you take other people's lives for granted!" Natsu screamed at him with anger.

"Why are you mad you bastard? You should be grateful... I'm killing the one who sold you out."

He was right. She did sell him out to the enemy. But...was she the bad guy? Sure, she did something wrong but it was for the right reasons. She didn't have any other choice.

"No matter. She is still going to die. And there is nothing you can do about it" Again, his marksmans aimed their weapons directly at the squirrel girl and her siblings.

"Yes there is!" Natsu used his strength and immediately broke his cuffs. Channeling his fire to both of his hands, he immediately gave an uppercut to both of the guards that were restraining him. The two guards didn't even have time to react and took his blow straight on their chin. His attack knocked then upwards into the air before gravity slowly pulled their unconscious bodies back to the ground, both of them falling with a huge thud.

"Damn you! How did you escape?!" By now, all of the other guards and marksmans had their target shifted from Esme and her siblings to Natsu.

"You still underestimate me Marcus! Small cuffs won't work on me" Natsu said cockily, getting himself into a battle stance.

"Damn you! What are you idiots waiting for?! Kill him!" Marcus yelled at his troops, knocking them off from their stupor.

The marksmans immediately pulled the triggers on their rifles, firing bullets straight towards the dragon slayer. However, the bullets didn't even have any effect on Natsu. Natsu's body was tough enough that the bullets just bounced off of him.

"Heh, that tickles!" Natsu said, grinning at his enemies.

Now, the enemies were truly scared of Natsu. They knew right then and there that there was no chance of them defeating him. Natsu was just too strong.

"Damn! What kind of a monster are you?!" Marcus cursed at Natsu.

"One that is gonna kick your ass to tomorrow. Now...give up! You know you can't win this" Natsu said to him.

"You think I'll surrender to the likes of you?! I won't let you defeat me...not this time!" Marcus immediately pulled something out of his pocket. It was a flask that contained a golden-like liquid that seemed familiar.

"Ichor?"

"Wrong! Ichor is a thing of the past. With this, even you cannot hope to survive against me!" As soon as he said that, Marcus's men pulled out their own flasks. Immediately, all of them drank the strange liquid.

The effects of the mysterious potions immediately took effect. Their bodies suddenly glowed brightly. Natsu could feel their strength increasing dramatically. "Well shit!" Natsu cursed to himself.

After the glow dissipated, Natsu could see Marcus and his men, all of them had this feral look on their faces. It seems now things are starting to turn on Marcus's favor.

"Esme! Take your siblings and run!" Natsu ordered the Ratartoskr who looked back at Natsu with sadness.

"But I can't just leave you here!" she rebutted.

"Please Esme. You'll just be a hindrance" Esme knew he was right. She is not a fighter and her presence will only distract Natsu. But it still doesn't change the fact that Natsu had to fight a battle on his own. A battle that happened because of her.

"No..."

"Huh?"

"No! I won't leave you! I betrayed you and got you into this mess...so let me redeem myself! Jack! Jacklyn! You do know the way back home right? Run... I'll return later" she said to her siblings.

"But what about you sister? Are you gonna fight?"

"Yes...but don't worry. I'll come back alive" she assured them. Although the siblings were reluctant to leave her sister there, they knew she always kept her promises. After hugging her for one last time, they scurried of into the bushes, leaving only Natsu, Esme and Marcus's army at the area.

"Shit Esme! I thought I told you to leave"

"Keep on dreaming, Natsu. I'll stay by your side till the end. Besides, we still have a date to finish" she said while smirking. Soon both of them readied themselves for the battle, each side waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Well...if you're so dead set on fighting...how about a boost? Fire Dragon Slayer Secret Arts: Fire Link!" Natsu channelled his energy just like how he did it last time and channeled it to Esme. Soon, a line made out of fire appeared between Natsu and Esme and connected the both of them. The Ratartoskr could feel her body heating up but it didn't hurt. Instead, it felt so soothing.

"So this is what it feels like. It's not bad" Esme commented.

"You ready?" Natsu asked her as he was already itching to start the fight.

"Born ready!" With that, both Natsu and Esme charged at the enemy.

"I'll take on Marcus. You take care of the rest"

"Okay!" Esme immediately changed her target towards Marcus's underlings.

"Hmph! Fools! Kill the squirrel, I'll handle the bastard!" Marcus gave the order to his men.

His men didn't even think twice and immediately started their assault on the squirrel. "Surround the squirrel!" One of the soldiers yelled. Soon, all the soldiers circled around Esme to prevent her from making any escapes.

"You guys underestimate me too much!" Esme scoffed at them.

"More like we don't underestimate you enough" spat one of the soldiers.

"Yeah! With our strength boosted, what chance do you think you have, rodent?!" added one of the soldiers. From their perspective, it's a group of strong men against a tiny squirrel. Oh, how wrong they were.

"You guys are so gonna regret looking down on me! Take this...Art Of Ratartoskr: Acorn Salvo!" Focusing her magic, she created a number of magic orbs shaped like acorns. Swinging her arms in rapid succession, she threw the acorns towards the soldiers.

Upon contact, the acorns immediately exploded, knocking back a few soldiers. "Damn! Don't get hit by the acorns!" Seeing their squad mates getting knocked down by mere acorns immediately alarmed them.

"Where's all that smack talk from earlier?!" Esme mocked the soldiers, angering them further.

"Kill her!" One of them immediately dashed towards her, aiming to punch her at her face. Thanks to Natsu giving her a power boost and her now heightened reflexes, Esme easily ducked from the punch and swiftly countered the soldier with an uppercut.

However, she failed to sense an attack coming from behind her. "Arghhh" Esme winced in pain as she felt a kick on her back, causing her to fall and roll forward.

Her assailant laughed at her as she was knocked forward from his strike. "Hahaha! You should pay better attention to ALL your enemies, rodent!" The soldier laughed at Esme.

"So should you" Esme smirked, confusing the soldier.

Suddenly, the soldier felt something vibrating at his leg. Looking down, there was something attached to his left ankle.

"What is that? An acorn?"

"Not just any acorn. **Art Of Ratartoskr: Sticky Acorn Bomb!** Now, lets see what happens when it goes BOOM! **Detonate**!"

As soon as she said the word, the acorn immediately detonated into a huge explosion engulfing every soldier in its radius. The explosion even knocked down a few trees clean of their roots.

"That should take care of them..." Esme smirked victoriously. Though, only for a short while. After the explosion subsided, she could see the soldiers on the ground, their bodies motionless. But not before long, they started to move again, one by one they stood up.

"...or not. *sigh* And here I thought I could go back home early." Esme sighed as she got back into her battle position.

**Meanwhile, with Natsu**

Natsu and Inquisitor Marcus were currently looking straight into each other, each of them sizing their opponent.

"Before...I was too weak. But now...not even you can stop me" The Inquisitor proclaimed only for Natsu to lightly chuckle at his statement.

"Are you sure about that Marcus? It seems to me that the potion is making you more delusional" Natsu said.

"Laugh all you want. When I'm done with you, the rodent's next. Then I will slaughter the rest of your wives!" Marcus laughed wickedly.

"Careful Inquisitor. I face death threats all the time but if you as so much lay a finger on my wives, I'll incinerate you until you are nothing but dust!" Natsu growled at him.

"Bold words from a man who is about to die! Take this. **Fire Spear: Barrage!**" Marcus created a bunch of flaming spears and launched all of them towards Natsu.

Natsu remained unfazed at the incoming attack. When the spears were an inch sway from him, he opened his mouth and immediately sucked in all the fire like a vacuum.

"Marcus boy...did you forget? I'm a terrible match up for you" Natsu smirked at him.

"I'm gonna wipe that smirk of your face! **Summon: Fury Wolves!**" Suddenly, two portals opened besides Marcus. Slowly, two creatures started to appear from the portal. They look similar to normal wolves, the only difference was they were slightly bigger, had a mixture of black and blood red fur and had two tails instead of one.

"Behold, my true power. Now...you shall learn why they call me...**The Beast Whisperer**!"

"Only two? That's barely a challenge for me" Natsu said.

"Oh don't worry. More is coming" Soon, more portals began to appear. From each, numerous **Fury Wolves** started to emerge.

Now, there were close to 80 wolves and all had only one mission in mind; kill Natsu Dragneel.

"Shit! Knew I shouldn't talk smacked" Natsu cursed at himself.

"Kill him" At Marcus's command, every wolf started to chase after Natsu.

"I hope your puppies are fire-proof. **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu unleashed his fiery breath towards the wolves. Most of the wolves quickly dodged the incoming attack while some reacted too late. Natsu's flames immediately burned the wolves and instantly knocked them out.

Still, the fight was not over. There were still more wolves approaching. "Damn! How many more are there?! **Fire Dragon King: Demolition Fist!**" Natsu slammed his fist against the ground, immediately creating a fissure. Along with fissure, a massive wave of flames emerged, sending every wolf it hit flying.

"**Fire Dragon: Ignition Kick!**" Natsu concentrated his fire on his right leg. As soon as one wolf got close to him, he delivered a powerful kick, knocking the wolf backwards.

"Not done yet! **Fire Dragon King: Gatling Fire Fist!**" With swift and precise movements, he charged towards the remaining wolves and delivered heavy jabs towards them, completely mowing down every single one in a matter of minutes.

After he was done with the wolves, Natsu smirked triumphantly. All that's left is Marcus himself.

"Games over Marcus. There are no more wolves to protect you. Its just you and me"

"Correction. The games are just beginning. **Summon: Fury Wolves, Death Snakes, Killer Scorpions, Supreme Sabres!**" More portals appeared and from them, hundreds of beasts emerged.

"You have already met the** Fury Wolves.** So let me introduce you to the **Death**** Snakes.** One bite and you're as good as dead. Next, **Killer Scorpions**...one of my personal favourites. Silent creatures that will not hesitate to end any life I command them to. And last but not least, the kings of the Northern Jungles, the **Supreme Sabers**. Now, entertain me!" Marcus smirked as he retreated behind his beasts.

"How many beasts does he have?!" Natsu asked himself.

"Need some help?" Natsu heard a voice from behind him.

"Esme?"

"You looked like you needed some help" Esme said, joining Natsu's side.

"I can handle this alone. A few animals can't hurt me!" Natsu scoffed.

"The animals aren't what we are supposed to be worrying about" Esme said while looking at Marcus's direction.

"Yeah, I figured as much. We need to defeat him. Any plans?" Natsu asked her.

"Only one. Listen carefully" Esme whispered her plans to Natsu.

"Hope this works" Natsu said.

"Don't worry, it will."

"Let's start then, **Fire Dragon: Fire Wall****!**" Natsu conjured up a wall of fire, separating him and the beasts.

"Trying to hide behind the wall ehh? Dumb move. Proceed..." All of the beasts started to move towards them. Suddenly, a few objects came flying towards the beasts from above the wall.

"What the?" Marcus looked closely at the incoming objects before he realised what it was.

"Shit!" Marcus immediately dashed backwards, failing to warn his beasts. The objects dropped down and rolled forward slowly as the curious beasts approached them, trying to identify what they were.

It was acorns. And for those who knew better, acorn bombs. As soon as they got close, the acorns exploded. A massive portion of the beasts were caught up in the explosion, unable to escape while the rest barely made it out.

"Damn! So that was their plan. With the wall acting as a barricade, they will continue to bombard us!" Marcus cursed. "If this continues on, we might not stand a chance anymore!"

"You didn't have any chance at all the moment you pulled me and Esme into this fight!" Natsu suddenly emerged from behind him.

_"What?! So that was all a distraction?!"_ he screamed internally.

"**Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!**" Natsu dealt a heavy blow straight to Marcus, knocking him out in one punch.

As soon as Marcus went out cold, the portals suddenly reappeared and all the beasts were forcefully pulled in. Soon, all the beasts disappeared from the clearing. Natsu and Esme had won the battle.

"We did it!" Esme said as she approached Natsu.

"Yeah we did"

Suddenly, they could hear a couple rustling in the nearby bushes.

"Who's there?!" Natsu asked. Was there somebody they had missed.

They waited patiently for the enemies to emerge. Soon, a few figures jumped out from the bushes but they weren't enemies. "Natsu!" It turns out to be Natsu's loving wives. They immediately ran after him and knocked him down into a hug.

"Natsu! You're alive!" Amber cheered enthusiastically while kissing Natsu.

"Beloved! Praise the Goddess, you're safe!" Ilse joined in the group kissing session.

Lala and Clara on the other hand were crying in happiness. They were overjoyed that Natsu is safe and sound.

Esme smiled at the scene. A man and his wives, all celebrating each other's safety. Seeing everything happening in front of her, she felt a pang of guilt surging inside her. She had almost destroyed this wonderful family unit.

While all of them were group hugging Natsu, a certain Hellhound approached Esme. Seeing the Ratartoskr, Zaia immediately choke lifted her before slamming her against a tree with force.

"You are so dead, rodent!" Zaia growled at poor Ratartoskr.

"Zaia! What the fuck are you doing?!" Natsu yelled at her.

"What does it look like?! I'm gonna kill this bitch!"

"Zaia! Stop! It's not her fault!" Natsu tried to reason with her.

"Than, who's fault is it?! Stop protecting her Natsu! It's because of her that you almost died!" Zaia screamed, tears of anger and sadness flowing down on her chin.

"I *cough* won't ask for *cough* forgiveness. But I beg you...my *cough* siblings. Take care of them, please" Esme begged.

Her words immediately made Zaia loosen her grips on the squirrel's throat. Reluctantly, she let go of the squirrel, dropping her down on the ground. Esme gasped for much needed air as she laid on the grass.

"I won't forgive you squirrel...but consider yourself lucky that Natsu trusts you. This will be my final warning to you, betray him again and I'll hunt you down for the rest of your life." Zaia said as she retreated back to Natsu.

"Isn't that kinda harsh?" asked Clara.

"I don't care if it's harsh... I'll do anything to keep Natsu safe" Zaia said.

"That's sweet. Thanks my little puppy!" Natsu complimented her only to receive a jab on the stomach.

"Don't call me puppy!"

"Whatever you say. Now, what do we do with Marcus?" Natsu asked.

"What Marcus?" Ilse asked.

"Huh?" Natsu looked back and saw Marcus's body wasn't there. "Damn! He escaped again!" Natsu cursed.

"Ol' Marcus probably teleported back to HQ. But don't worry, with how things went, there is a high chance the Holy Sovereign won't bother you for a while. So you can relax for the time being" Esme explained as he approached Natsu's group.

"Now that you and your siblings are safe, what are you going to do, Esme?" Natsu asked the squirrel girl.

"I don't know. Back to my job I suppose." Esme said.

"You know...if you want...you could stay with us." Natsu invited the squirrel but she shook her head instead.

"No...I can't. I still got things I need to sort out, but..." She leaned in closer to Natsu and immediately kissed him. Natsu blushed at the sudden kissed while Amber cheered silently.

"... I'll keep your offer in mind" she winked at Natsu.

"Sure thing. See you soon, Esme!" Natsu bid the squirrel goodbye as she left the group and went back to her siblings.

"Now, I don't know about you girls but I'm dying to get back home" Natsu said.

"Don't we all" Ilse replied as the group made their way back to the farmland.

**Holy Sovereign Main HQ**

"So...it seems Marcus failed his mission. No matter, at least now we know our enemy is not on to our plans. Inquisitor Kra, how are things going at the desert?" The man asked a magical hologram of another man in front of him.

"Everything is going well sir. We will soon gain control of this temple. Though..." the man paused.

"Thought what, Inquisitor Kra?"

"One of them escaped. Should we conduct a search and find her?" Inquisitor Kra asked for permission.

"No need. One escapee won't affect our plans. Continue on as before."

"Sir!" Kra cut the transmission feed after saluting to the man.

* * *

**Night time, somewhere around a desert**

"I won't fail you my sisters. I will find help." said a lone monster girl to herself as she trudged through the sands.

"I need to find him. The pink haired warrior I heard so much about. He can help me."

**Meanwhile, at Natsu's Farmland**

Natsu is currently sitting at his front porch, calmly gazing at the moon shining in the night skies. He enjoyed the peace and quiet, something he rarely gets to experience in his line of work.

All of his wives are sleeping peacefully, all except one. "Master?" Ruby emerged from the door and joined Natsu.

"Oh, it's you Ruby. Can't sleep?" Natsu asked her.

"Something like that" She said as she sat besides Natsu.

"Beautiful night, eh?" Natsu asked her.

"Yes. It's been too long since I'd seen the moon." Slowly, she leaned against Natsu, her head resting on her shoulder.

"Dear Master?"

"Yes, Ruby. What's the problem?"

"You know that I love you, right Master?" she asked him.

"Of course I do. And I love you too, Ruby" Natsu said.

"Then, if you would allow me...can we have intercourse?" Ruby asked while blushing heavily.

"W-what? Where did that came from?" Natsu blushed as well.

"Am I not beautiful in your eyes?" she asked in a sad tone.

"You are! You truly are beautiful, Ruby. But...are you sure?" Natsu asked her only for Ruby to push his body to the floor and kiss him. The Cursed Sword happily explored Natsu's oral regions as they kissed like never before.

"Mmm...does that answer your question Master?" Ruby asked after parting from the kiss. Making sure Natsu saw everything, she lustfully licked her lips and savored Natsu's taste on her tongue.

Her actions immediately aroused Natsu as a tent can be seen forming from underneath his pants. Natsu wasted no time kissing her again, this time fondling her large jugs through her shirt.

" *moan* So rough! Harder please!" Ruby moaned out as she felt Natsu's strong hands playing with her boobs. Natsu loved the feeling of her firm breasts. Wasting no time, he took of her shirt with haste, revealing her bare body. "Ruby...did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

"Yes, this would make it the 100th time." Ruby said, smiling at Natsu.

"And I'm not planning on stopping!" Natsu immediately grabbed her boobs with both of his hands causing the swords woman to moan in ecstacy.

"You know, it's not fair that I'm the only one being pleasured. Let me...help you master~" she cooed as her left hand made its way to Natsu's pants. Slowly, she unzipped it and pulled the flimsy material off of Natsu. Natsu's monstrous cock immediately springed up as it was freed from its confinement.

"I didn't know you were so big Master!" she gasped after seeing the massive size of his dick.

"You aren't the first one to say that..." Natsu said while smirking.

"And I will not be the last" she smiled at him. Lowering her mouth, she immediately consumed his penis, her cheeks puffing as she tried to contain the entirety of his massive girth.

"Oh yeah! Just like that, my sword" Natsu moaned out as he felt pleasurable shocks on his lower half. Natsu couldn't get enough of the pleasurable experience. Ge started trusting his hips unconsciously, matching the movements of Ruby's head bobbing up and down.

Ruby was enjoying the moment as well. By using the techniques she had been practicing for more than a millenia, she was grateful that she now has someone she can use it to, her Master.

"Ughh! Ruby, I'm close!" Natsu moaned out as Ruby prepared herself for the incoming orgasm.

"I'm coming!" Natsu's semen flooded her oral caverns, flowing down into her throat. It was only just one orgasm but she could feel her stomach getting full with Natsu's seeds.

"Master, you're so delicious. But I rather have you fill up my pussy instead" she said as she stretched her wet pussy.

With her invitation, Natsu immediately flipped her body, her chest against the floor while her back is visible to Natsu. Natsu wasted no time lining his cock against her before pushing it with force. His 'dragon' invaded her pussy with ease, breaking her hymen as he reached the deeper depths of her vaginal caverns.

"Ahhhh!" She moaned out loud, her orgasm came immediately after her hymen broke down.

Seeing her pleasured face, Natsu suddenly gain an idea to make the sex more interesting.

"Did you just came before your Master?" Natsu asked in a dominating tone.

"I...I did"

"That's not good. Henceforth, you shall receive punishment 'sword'!" Natsu voiced out while smirking.

Raising his right hand in the air, he immediately brought it down to her bare buttcheek, giving it a strong tap.

" *moan* Master! I'm a bad sword! Punish me! Spank me more!" she moaned in ecstacy.

Her moans made Natsu increase the pace of his spanking. While spanking her, Natsu didn't forget to continue his trusts, the combination of his penis probing in and out of her pussy as well as his constant slap on her bubble buttcheeks made the experience more pleasurable for Natsu.

"Master! I'm close!"

"Me too!" Natsu moaned out. A split second later, his dick started to swell. With one last push, he released his semen inside her causing Ruby to orgasm as well after she felt his warm liquids inside her pussy.

Natsu took a moment to look at the amazing scene in front of him. There she was, his loyal swordwoman, laid bare in front of him, her tongue was hanging out of her mouth and her eyes rolled above.

But as he looked to the sides, he noticed the flooring was scratched. It seems that throughout their intercourse, Ruby's sword hand was trashing about. He can't blame her, he enjoyed the sex and some scratches on the floor can be easily fixed. But still, he was going to use this situation to his advantage.

"Ruby...look at all the mess you made! I guess...you deserve more PUNISHMENT!" Natsu said while sporting a feral and lustful look.

It was during that night that Ruby got her wish to be one with her master. As the night grows, so does her screams and moans of passion as Natsu continues to ravage her body time and time again. Oh, what a wonderful night it was. For Natsu and Ruby at least.


	7. A Trip To The Swamp: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Monster Girl Encyclopedia.**** They belong to Hiro Mashima and Kenkou Cross respectively.**

**Author's** **Notes: Hi guys! Yeah, sorry for the super long delay in the update. It's been ****like what...3 months? I'm really sorry for making you guys wait that long.**

**You see...my phone, where I write my stories on, broke. The problem is when my phone broke, my country was in lockdown because of the Coronavirus so most phone service stores were closed. I only got it fixed like a month and a half ago.**

**And I'm not gonna lie, I did get a little lazy. I stopped writing for a while. But recently, I got back the motivation to continue on with the story, so here I am.**

**Again, I apologize deeply for the delay. Next update might be in a week or two. So stay tuned! Keep washing your hands, wear masks and stay safe. Also, don't forget to favourite this story and don't be shy to leave your reviews, I wanna hear what you guys think about this. And also,**** thanks for the 113 favourites!!!**

**Recap Last Chapter**

**• Natsu, Zaia and Ruby met up with an informer, a Ratartoskr named ****Esmerelda.**

**• Esmeralda managed to lure Natsu to be captured by the Holy Sovereign in exchange for her siblings lives but was betrayed.**

**• Feeling guilty and responsible, she helped Natsu defeat ****Marcus and his squadron.**

**Chapter 6****: A Trip To The Swamp (Part 1)**

**Whitecape Town Guild Hall**** (Two weeks**** later)**

"Good morning everyone!" Natsu greeted as he strolled cheerfully into the town's adventurer's guild.

"Mornin' Natsu" replied the other adventurers there.

"Good morning Mr. Dragneel! You seem strangely happy today" said the guild assistant Poppy.

"Why wouldn't I be?! These past couple weeks had been amazing. Who knew taking the wives on dates could be so much fun?!" said Natsu enthusiastically.

"Oh...so that's why you didn't show up at the guild for two weeks. I honestly thought you actually retired from being an adventurer" exclaimed Poppy.

"What? Me...retired? No way...not too soon! At least until I find a way to get back to my home."

"Still no luck at finding any info?" Poppy asked Natsu. She knew that Natsu had worked hard to find a solution to get him back to Earthland and yet she was amazed at his persistence to return back to his rightful home despite all the troubles he went through recently especially with the Holy Sovereign.

"Yeah. Maybe its still not the right time for me to go home. Sticking around for a while may be not such a bad idea." Natsu said.

"Yeah, maybe it's for the best. Don't worry Mr. Natsu, I'm sure one day you will achieve what you want" Poppy was rooting for his success and it broadened the already existing smile on Natsu's face.

"Thanks Poppy. Anyways...got any new mission for me?"

"Oh yes! Yesterday, the town doctor came and put up this request" Poppy mentioned as she gave Natsu a request form from the doctor.

**Mission: ****Find and retrieve Mucus Plants**

**Details: ****Go to the swamps ****at the western part of The Great Forest. Next, extract at least 5 Mucus Plants. The more Mucus Plants extracted, the better the bonus. Attached to this form is the picture of the Mucus Plants.**

**Reward: 7000 **

Natsu scanned through the from thoroughly and also inspected the picture of the Mucus Plant. The plant basically was spherical and it's colour was a darker shade of purple.

"The mission seems quite simple. What rank is it?" Natsu asked the guild assistant.

"Hmm? I was told it's a platinum rank mission"

"Platinum? It looks too easy to be a platinum mission" Natsu stated.

"Finding the plants is the easy part for this mission. It's getting in and out of the swamp that's hard. Plus, you'll definitely need a transport to go to the Great Forest" explained Poppy.

"Transport huh? I'll see what I can do. I'll be taking this mission then. Goodbye Poppy" Natsu waved back at her as he made his way to the exit.

"Good luck Mr. Dragneel. And send my regards to the wives" Poppy waved back, smiling at the pink haired adventurer.

"I will" Natsu replied back and went outside.

**Natsu's Farmhouse (**** An hour later )**

"I'm back!"

"Natsu!" Amber immediately rushed towards Natsu and tackled him to the ground, showering his face with her sweet kisses.

"Woah! Woah! *chuckle* Slow down Amber! I just went out for like two hours" stated Natsu.

"And it was a long two hours without you. Besides, I know that you are going to be leaving the house later since you took a mission from the guild" said Amber while pouting.

"Ehh! How did you find out?!" Natsu was shocked and he almost screamed the question to Amber.

"I'm your wife Natsu. I know everything that you're doing, so I suggest you be careful with your actions, kukuku~" Amber explained in the most yandere way possible.

_"Scary!"_ Natsu screamed internally.

"Plus, I can see the request form bulging inside your pants" said Amber as she pointed towards the visible bulge at Natsu's pants.

"But Amber...the request form is here." Natsu pulled out the request form from his shirt pocket instead of from the pocket at his pants.

"Oh! So that bulge down there...are you having an erection?" Amber asked Natsu, a huge perverted grin was carved on her face.

"Umm, no?"

"C'mon Natsu...let me take care of it. I mean, I am your wife, let me serve you or more specifically... your big bad dragon under there" Amber said sultrily as her hand snaked it's way into Natsu's pants and grabbed hold of his erected penis.

"Fuck Amber! Your hand feels so good." Natsu moaned out as her soft hands felt heavenly on his throbbing cock.

"See...I knew you would like this. What's wrong with a little sex play before a mission?"

"I don't mind it...but I don't wanna be late" said Natsu.

"I'll make it fast, don't worry. Now just sit tight and enjoy the service, husband~" Amber slowly pushed him on his back. Slowly, she unzipped his pants and let his cock spring free.

"Ooo, I missed your cock so much!" Amber said as she began moving her hand up and down along his penis .

"Missed it? You just had sex with me yesterday" stated Natsu.

"24 hours is an eternity! Plus, you can never get enough of this bad boy" Amber said in a sexy tone as she lowered her mouth and swallowed it whole. As her mouth envelopes Natsu's meat rod, she slowly bobs her head and hums, creating soothing vibrations that exponentially increased the sexual pleasure Natsu was feeling.

"Damn Amber! Don't stop!" Natsu moaned out, unaware of three more figures approaching them.

"Hey Amber, what are you d-" A certain Holstaur paused as the scene in front of her eyes immediately shut her brain down.

"Amber! Why didn't you invite me?" asked a frustrated Banshee, annoyed that her sister-wife had gotten the 'prize' first.

"Yeah! Lala wants Mr. Natsu's penis too!" added Lala, the always adorable Lava Golem.

The trio immediately joined Amber in pleasuring Natsu. Bethany revealed her bare breasts and placed her tit directly onto Natsu's mouth. Meanwhile, both Lala and Clara played with Natsu's balls, stimulating it so that it can produce a lot of cum.

The teamwork of the four monster girls made quick work of Natsu, as he felt his climax approaching rapidly. Not even a second later, Natsu ejaculated and shot his thick white cum into Amber's mouth.

Amber tried but failed to capture and contain all of his cum inside her mouth as some immediately spilled onto the wooden floor.

"Hey Amber, give me some!" Bethany immediately kissed Amber, her tongue greedily trying to take some of Natsu's seeds from Amber's mouth.

"I want some too!"

"Lala as well!"

Soon, it became a four-way make out session between the sister-wives. And Natsu was enjoying it...very much enjoying it. Alas, he had signed up for a job and he wanted to finish it soon.

"Umm, guys? As much as I would like to stay and make out with you guys, I still have a job to do" Natsu said.

"Aww!" All four of them groaned in disappointment.

"I'm sorry guys" Natsu apologised.

"Well... it's fine. I know you carry a big responsibility, taking care of all of us. Let me pack your food first." Amber said as she hurried herself to the kitchen.

"Yeah. I guess Amber's right. Still, you're not going anywhere without bringing my super special Holstaur milk. Wait five minutes!" Bethany requested as she joined Amber in the kitchen to prepared Natsu's food.

"Natsu" Clara called out to him.

"Yes, Clara? Is there anything you need?" Natsu asked her.

"Before you leave, can I kiss you?" she asked.

Natsu answered her question immediately by placing his mouth onto hers, kissing her passionately.

"I love you Natsu"

"I love you too Clara. And you too Lala!" Natsu didn't forget about his Lava Golem wife and kissed her as well.

After a while, both Amber and Bethany came back with Natsu's food supplies. "Here you go Natsu, it should be plenty enough for three days" Amber said as she hands out the packed food to Natsu.

"Thanks. By the way, when will Ilse, Zaia and Ruby return? It's been two whole days since they left" asked Natsu.

"We're not sure. But probably soon. Don't worry about them, Natsu. They'll be fine." assured Amber.

"Yeah, I hope so. Still, remind me again about the reason they left"

"The people of the Oasis Village near the border of the Sandstorm Desert found an unconscious monster girl near their village entrance. Supposedly, according to Ilse, the desert monster girls shouldn't wander around that far. It's more strange that it was alone since they usually move in packs. Plus, monster girls always try their best to avoid human settlements and yet this monster girl was found near one. Ilse said she highly suspects this monster girl is either on the run from someone or trying to find help. And if she's desperate enough, it means something bad is happening at the deserts" explained Amber.

"Could this be the work of the Holy Sovereign?" asked Natsu.

"There's a high possibility that the Holy Sovereign is part of this problem but we can't dismiss any other options"

"Then we'll just have to wait for them to return. Anyway... I'll be going now. Take care guys. And Amber...continue practicing the levitation spell I taught you when we first met. If you master it, you could move your pot a lot faster." said Natsu.

"Sure thing Natsu! Take care!" Amber waved Natsu goodbye.

"Bye Natsu/Mr. Natsu!" Bethany, Lala and Clara also said their goodbyes as Natsu's form slowly disappears from their views.

"And now...time to meet the informer." Natsu said to himself.

**Esme's Hut, Whitecape Forest (30 minutes later)**

Natsu arrived to a clearing in the forest. At the centre was a wide and tall tree. At the base of the tree, there was a wooden door as well as a few windows installed. The tree was huge enough for it to be made into a house.

At the frontyard of the house, two toddler Ratartoskrs can be seen running around, playing tag with each other and having fun.

Natsu smiled at the joyful scene in front of him. He was glad that the Ratartoskr siblings finally found their freedom.

"Hey Jack! Jacklyn!" Natsu called out to the two Ratartoskr.

Immediately, they turned their heads towards the source of the voice. Upon seeing that it was Natsu, they stopped their game and ran straight to him. Once they were near him, they immediately pounced on the fire mage, hugging him while at the same time knocking him onto the ground.

"Onii-chan! We miss you!"

"Yeah, I missed you two as well. So... got anything new to show me?" asked Natsu.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Look onii-chan! Sister taught us how to make acorn bombs using our magic! See this!" Jack used both of his hand and concentrated his energy towards the centre palm of his hand. Slowly, a tiny blue acorn started to form but it quickly vanished not long after. .

"No!" Jack screamed in disappointment.

"Don't worry Jack, you'll get the hang of it soon" Natsu encouraged the small Ratartoskr.

"Yeah Jack! We still have our whole lives ahead of us. Surely we can master it sometime in the future." added Jacklyn.

"Yeah, you're right!" Jack said as he finally got his enthusiasm back.

"That's the spirit! If you guys train hard enough, you guys can even be Ratartoskr warriors!"

Both Jack and Jacklyn's eyes turned to stars after they heard what Natsu said. Natsu chuckled at the two energetic Ratartoskr. Since he saved Esme and her siblings, Natsu had gotten really close with her siblings. The two Ratartoskrs immediately took a liking to Natsu after seeing his kindness and bravery. During the past two weeks, Natsu sometimes pays them a visit which led him to spend more time with Esme, Jack and Jacklyn.

"Umm, onii-chan? Do you wanna go and meet sister Esme?" asked Jacklyn.

"Yeah, where is she? I don't see her anywhere"

"She's inside, making lunch. C'mon, let's go in!" Both of the siblings each grabbed one of Natsu's arm and pulled him inside the house. The interior of the house was quite small for Natsu but it felt cozy, like a warm cabin house.

"Hey Esme. Where are you?" Natsu called out to the older Ratartoskr.

"Natsu? I'm here inside the kitchen!" she replied.

"How bout' you go and meet her? Me and Jack are gonna play card games for a while" Both Jack and Jacklyn left Natsu to play their card games as well as giving the couple some privacy.

Natsu immediately went straight to the kitchen and upon entering it, he saw Esme cutting up some vegetables near the sink.

"Hey Natsu"

"Hey Esme" Natsu immediately lowered his head and planted his lip onto hers. They continued kissing passionately for a few minutes before parting.

"Ahh, that felt good" said Esme as she smiles brightly towards Natsu.

"You know...you and your siblings can move into my house. I mean, we have a couple more spare rooms." said Natsu.

"I know...but the time is still not right. Before my siblings were...you know...captured, we spent our childhood inside this tree, with our father" explained Esme.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but can you tell me what happened to your parents?" Natsu asked.

"Huh? Our parents? I don't know, I don't remember much from them. Mom died shortly after she gave birth to Jack and Jacklyn. As for my dad, he went missing when I was ten years old. After that, it was just me and them"

"I'm sorry, Esme"

"Don't be. I may have had a few rough starts and made quite a lot of decisions that I regret, but in the end, I made it through. And it was all thanks to you, Natsu." Esme said as she gazed upon Natsu's eyes lovingly.

"Huh, me?"

"Yeah. If you hadn't stopped Marcus, me and my siblings are probably gonna die right then and there. I owe you a lot Natsu, and I'm not sure how I can repay you" said Esme.

"Esme, there is no need for you to repay me anything. I did what I did because I loved you and I don't wanna see you or your siblings get hurt. It was my responsibility as your lover to protect our family. Both yours and mine." Natsu said with determination in his eyes.

"Thanks Natsu. Thanks for everything!" Esme thanked Natsu and proceeded to hug him tightly.

"Anytime Esme."

"Well...since you're here, wanna stay for lunch?" asked Esme.

"Thanks Esme but I can't. I got a mission to do." said Natsu as he politely declines Esme's invitation.

"I understand Natsu. Need any help for your mission?" asked Esme.

"Now that you mention it, the mission I took requires me to go to the swamps in the Great Forest. Got any info about that place?"

"The swamps? Not much. Though there's a few things you need to watch out for. There are a few species of poisonous creatures that dwell within those swamps so I suggest you stock up on some anti-poison elixirs. By the way, it will be easier to track the things you want if you hire a tracker." explained Esme.

"Trackers?"

"Yeah. Near the entrance of the forest, there's a small kobold settlement. They usually provide tracking services and are paid by the hour. Don't worry, their services are relatively cheap so you don't have to worry about the cost that much" said Esme.

"I'll think about that. Anything else I need to know?" asked Natsu.

"Just one more. Please stay safe, Natsu. And also, don't forget to bring back some swamp acorns. I heard they are delicious!" said Esme while drooling.

" *chuckle* Sure thing Esme. I'll be going now. Bye Esme" Natsu bid goodbye to her as he left the house.

"Bye Natsu. See you soon!" Esme waved back at her lover as he gradually disappears from her sight.

"Hmm, I feel like there's something I forgot to mention. Nevermind, it's probably nothing important anyways" Esme whispered to herself.

**With Natsu**

"Hiring a tracker will be a good idea. But first...transport. Guess I'll go see if there's any carriage for hire at the town.

**Whitecape Town**** Centre Plaza**

"And here we are. I probably should go and ask around. Maybe someone can lead me to some horse carriages or something." Natsu said to himself as he began to approach a medicine merchant.

"Hello there sir." Natsu called out to the merchant.

"Hello there. Are you interested in buying some medicines? Adventurers like you always can never be too careful." said the merchant, surprising Natsu.

"How did you know I was an adventurer?" Natsu asked him.

"I'd been living here for four decades now. I'll know an adventurer when I see one" the merchant stated.

"Guess you're right. I could use some anti-poison elixirs. Do you have some?" asked Natsu.

"I do. How many do you want?"

"Not much, just 10 viles would be enough." Natsu replied.

The merchant slowly reached into his storage wagon and pulled out ten viles of the elixir Natsu wanted as well as a couple of bottles filled with red liquid.

"Here you go, 10 viles of anti-poison elixir. Plus, I'll throw in some health potions as well since this is the first time you bought something from me." said the merchant.

"Thanks. How much do I owe you?" Natsu asked.

"600 gems." said the merchant.

Natsu paid the merchant the amount and proceeded to ask him another question. "Umm, do you know anyone here that deals with horses or transport?"

"Transport? If you walk down this road and turn left, you'll reach a horse trader. He'll trade you some horses or carriages for the right price." said the merchant.

"Thanks sir..."

"Just call me Kagi." said the merchant.

"Thanks Kagi, I'll see you around." Natsu said as he left the merchant and went straight to the direction that Kagi pointed out.

"Thank you as well Sir Natsu. For saving and taking care of my children" he whispered softly to himself.

**With Natsu**

"That man was nice. But he smells vaguely familiar. It's strange" Natsu muttered to himself, still thinking about the merchant earlier.

After a few minutes walk, he arrived at the location.

"Cavalier Horse and Carriage Trading" Natsu read out the sign that was hung outside the building.

"Seems to be the right place" Natsu said to himself as he walks in. However, he didn't realize that he was going to meet a familiar face inside.

"James, is that you?"

"Sir Natsu!" James immediately went to him and shook him hand.

"James, there's no need for formalities. I thought I told you before that you could have just called me by my name" Natsu reminded him.

"Sorry... it's a lil' bit hard to do that. Especially when you're talking to the person who saved your life."

" *chuckle* I guess so. Are you working here now?" asked Natsu.

"I just help out my uncle here sometimes when I don't have a mission. Plus, the rest of my teammates are taking a break today." explained James.

"I've been meaning to ask you this...how's Isabelle?"

"She's doing fine. She got placed in the guild's sick ward for further treatment for a while but now she's full healed, thanks to you. Anyway...do you need anything Sir Natsu" asked James.

"James..."

"Oh sorry. I meant Natsu" James chuckled.

"I was thinking of buying a carriage and a horse" said Natsu.

"Then let's go talk to my uncle. He might be over in his office" James escorted Natsu to his uncle's office.

After a short walk with James, the duo arrived in front of the office. James knocked on the door twice before entering the room with Natsu.

"Uncle... there's somebody here that wants to buy a carriage" said James to a bald old man that was sitting at his desk.

"Bring them in!"

"Hello sir!" Natsu greeted the man.

"Please... there's no need to call me sir. Just call me Patrick. And who might you be? I've never seen you before, are you new here?" asked Patrick.

"Actually, I've already moved here three months ago. I just never visit this part of town before, probably why you didn't know me" answered Natsu while chuckling.

"His name is Natsu Dragneel, uncle. He's the adventurer I've told you about. The one that saved me." added James.

"What?! So you're Natsu!" Patrick immediately bowed down to him.

"Wha-what? Please Patrick... there's no need to bow to me"

"How could I not? I'm eternally grateful to you. You saved my boy here...I don't know what I will do if I lose him" Patrick explained.

"Patrick, it's okay. I saved him because it was my mission and responsibility. I know James would do the same for me. Now...please, stand up" Natsu asked politely.

Patrick slowly rose back up again. "Still, I owe you a great debt. And we Cavaliers never forget the kindness others give to us. You are here to buy a carriage, yes? Then I shall provide you one...for free" Patrick said, shocking the dragon slayer.

"For free?! But...I can't take this... it's too much. What about your was really adamant about his decision.

"Major loss?! Hahaha! Don't worry, m'boy. One carriage isn't going to bring my business down. Plus, family matters more than money. James...go help Sir Natsu here choose his horse and carriage."

"Will do Uncle. Natsu, please follow me?" James asked politely.

"I...I don't know what to say. Thanks so much Patrick" Natsu thanked the old man.

"No need to thank me Natsu. Next time, if you want any help, feel free to come here. We will always open our door to you." Patrick came up and shook Natsu's hand. After that, Natsu followed James to their carriage warehouse.

"Here we are Natsu. Don't be shy, pick any carriage that you like. I'll go find you a horse suitable for your carriage." James left Natsu for a while as he browsed the carriages on display. There were a lot of them, each have different cosmetics and sizes. Natsu contemplated hard on which one he should choose.

After a while, he made up his mind and settled on a particularly spacious carriage. The outer part of the carriage didn't have much decorations on it besides a few carvings. However, a lot of beautiful furniture was installed inside the carriage. There was also a temperature crystal inside which automatically adjusts the temperature based on the weather outside.

"I see that you already made your mind, Mr Natsu" said James who emerged from behind Natsu's back.

"Yep. This one's perfect"

"Good choice. We'll have it ready and set with the horse in a few minutes. Meanwhile, how about you wait outside, Natsu?" suggested James.

Natsu complied and went outside while James called some of the workers there to help his set up the carriage for Natsu. After no longer than 20 minutes, the carriage was pulled outside, ready to be used.

The carriage was pulled out by a big white horse. "Here you go, Mr. Natsu. One of our best horses" James exclaimed proudly.

"Does it have a name?" asked Natsu.

"Name? It's customary for the new owners to give their horses the proper names. A good horse will always be a good horse but without a proper name, it lacks identity. So go on...pick a name for him, a suitable one" explained James.

"Hmm..." Natsu thought hard before one word came out of his mouth.

"Blizzard. I thought it'd be suitable for a strong horse such as this one. What do you think?" Natsu asked James for his opinion.

"Blizzard ehh? Strong, swift and unstoppable. I think it's perfect. Well done, Natsu." James congratulated him.

"Thanks".

"Before you leave, please take this form." James handed Natsu a form.

"What's this?" asked Natsu.

"This form shows that you are the rightful owner of this carriage and horse. If you ever enter any big cities, the guards will probably ask for this document for verification purposes so make sure you don't lose it" advised James.

"Sure thing" Natsu put away the form safely inside his pouch.

"Then I guess this concludes your business here. Safe travels Natsu and take good care of the horse."

"I will. Thanks for everything James." Natsu thanked the adventurer one last time.

"It's my pleasure" James shook Natsu's hand before going back to the warehouse, leaving Natsu with his brand new carriage.

"Next stop, the Great Forest!" Natsu climbed up to the driver's seat and patted the horse in front of him.

"C'mon Blizzard. We got a long journey ahead of us. Let's go!"

**Meanwhile, Oasis Village, Near The Border Of Sandstorm Desert**

"Has she waken up yet?" asked a very anxious Hellhound.

"Zaia...for the tenth time, no. Not yet. You gotta relax" advised Ruby.

"Well...you can't blame her. Even I can't get it out of my mind...the words she muttered before she passed out" admitted Ilse the Chimaera.

"You think he's in trouble?" asked Zaia.

"No... it's most likely that they're the ones that need his help, not the other way around. Plus, he can take care of himself" said Ilse.

"And you're sure of that?" asked Ruby.

"...I don't know. I hope so"

"Whatever...the moment sleeping beauty here opens her eyes, we're gonna get our answers" said Zaia.

_"Still...what help does she want from the 'pink haired adventurer'? What does she want from our Natsu?"_ thought Zaia.

**Kobold Settlements, Outskirts Of The Great Forest ( 8 hours later )**

"Finally! We're here!" Natsu let out a huge sigh of relief.

Natsu was currently at the Kobold Settlements. Passing through a huge wooden gate, he finally entered the settlements. A lot of tiny brick houses scattered around. the settlements.

Natsu saw a lot of monster girls he assumed to be the Kobolds walking around. As Natsu went further in, a lot of the Kobolds stopped and stared at him, as if he was something they had rarely seen before.

After a while, Natsu saw an old unused stable at the corner of the settlement.

_"Hmm, they must had build it for adventurers that comes by. Though...it looks like that one hadn't been used for months"_ thought Natsu.

After parking his carriage, he immediately stepped out and lead Blizzard to the Stable. Suddenly, he felt a slight tug at his right sleeve. After he turned his head, he saw a Kobold standing beside him.

"Umm, Mr. Adventurer...you can leave the horse to me." said the Kobold.

"Ehh?"

"I'm the horse caretaker that is in charge of taking care of any adventurer's horses while they enter the forest." explained the Kobold.

"Really? What's the fee?" asked Natsu.

"It's complimentary. Though...you have to show me proof that you have taken a mission that requires you to enter the Great Forest."

Natsu immediately took out the request form from his bag and showed it to the Kobold. After a few minutes of inspection, the Kobold nods her head and gave back the form to Natsu.

"It seems that everything is in order. We'll take care of your carriage and horse from now. Good luck Mr. Adventurer."

"Thanks. By the way...if you don't mind me asking, where do you go to if you want to hire a tracker?" asked Natsu.

"Easy! Just go straight from here and you'll see a wooden building. It's the only wooden building here so you can't miss it." explained the Kobold Caretaker.

"Okay. Thanks again!" Natsu left the caretaker and went to the direction he was pointed too. Not long after, he saw the building right in front of him.

"Guess this is it" Natsu muttered to himself. Natsu climbed up the wooden stairs and entered the building. Inside, he was greeted by the sight of a lot of antique wooden furniture and a female kobold sitting behind a desk.

"Welcome, adventurer! What may I assist you with today?" asked the Kobold.

"I want to hire a tracker for a mission. Is this the right place?"

"Yes, the right and only place you can hire a tracker. My name is Saga, the current owner of this fine facility here" the Kobold exclaimed proudly...before suddenly a piece of the wooden ceiling snapped and fell right in front of Natsu.

"Fine?" Natsu questioned.

"Maybe mediocre at best. Still, you are here to hire a tracker, yes? How long are you going to be in need of the service?" asked Saga.

"2 days tops" stated Natsu.

"Hmm...wait here. I will get you your tracker" the Kobold requested before she went to the back of the store.

Natsu took the opportunity and sat on the wooden sofa. The furniture creaked loudly as Natsu's weight pushed down on it.

_"The furniture here are all old. This place might be decades old"_ thought Natsu. As he sat down, he scanned through the place thoroughly until his sight stopped upon something. He stood back up and walked towards a shelf that held a lot of tiny trinkets.

There was also a picture frame on the shelf. Natsu looked closely at the picture and saw a large group of Kobolds, all gathered up for a picture together. Not long after, he heard footsteps approaching.

"Are this your family?" asked Natsu.

"Ooo yes. My family had been involved in the tracking field for close to a hundred years." explained Saga.

"Isn't it hard? I mean...with the Holy Sovereign and all, I'm sure you faced some problems with them."

"Bleh! We do not fear them. Take away their armors and weapons...and they'll be nothing but men that have lost their ways. Also, they do not hold much power here at this kingdom. It'll be a different case if it was on their own kingdom" explained Saga.

"Their own kingdom?" Natsu questioned.

"Surely you must know of this fact, right?"

"I'm...quite new at this place, there's still a lot of things that I do not know about" Natsu quickly made up an excuse.

"Ahh, I see. To make it simple, the Holy Sovereign started from the Royal Kingdom. A place for kings and the wealthy. But in reality, all of them are murderers, racist and corrupted humans. The entirety of their kingdom was build upon the seeds of hatred towards mamono kind. We're lucky that the people around here are quite neutral when it comes to monster girls... Anyways, I have your tracker here, meet Tess, my daughter." Saga points out to a slightly smaller Kobold besides her. **(For the** **description of the monster girl, look up Kobold Monster Girl Encyclopedia)**

"Hi there adventurer! I'll be your tracker for as long as you need my service." the Kobold bowed to Natsu.

Natsu wasted no time and bowed back. "Thank you, I'll be in your care"

"Now, before you leave, I'll explain the rules. First of all, you shall not harm any trackers or you will be punished accordingly. Secondly, the trackers will do their best to assist you in finding and/or tracking anything but they won't take part in any dangerous fights. Finally, you will be charged 1000 gems per day. Do you understand the rules, Mr. Adventurer?"

"Yes, 100 percent!" Natsu replied with certainty.

"Tess, lead the nice adventurer here to the forest. Remember what I taught you. Always stay vigilant and do your best." Saga reminded Tess.

"Okay mom. C'mon Mr. Adventurer...no time like the present." Tess immediately dashed outside with excitement. Natsu sweat dropped at the scene while Saga chuckled lightly.

"She seems to be over the moon" said Natsu.

"Youths are always energetic and happy. It's quite refreshing really... seeing their joy. It lightens the moods. And trust me, especially in hard times, happiness is hard to come by." Saga stated wisely.

"True. I'll be going now, Saga." Natsu bowed and left the building.

Once he was outside again, he saw Tess standing impatiently. "What are you waiting for Mr. Adventurer? Let's go!" she shouted in excitement.

"Please, call me Natsu. Now, lead the way Tess." said Natsu as he followed Tess until they'd reach the entrance of the Great Forest.

"We're here. Where do you wanna go next mister?" asked Tess.

"Can you take me to the swamps? I have to find and gather some mucus plants" Natsu explained to the Kobold.

"Hooray! The swamps! I can take you there, but it's gonna be a long trek through the forest. Once we're there, I'll help you find the vegetables." said the Kobold cheerfully.

"Don't you mean plants?"

"Ehh, it's the same thing. Ooo, we can also visit my friend there" Tess added.

"Friend?"

"Yeah, my friend lives there in the swamps. She taught me almost everything I needed to know about the forest" Tess explained.

"I assume that you and her are close" Natsu deducted.

"Yeah! Though we are not related, she's like a sister to me. She can also help you with your mission. I can't wait to meet her!" Tess had stars in her eyes. She felt over the moon to be able to visit her friend.

"Saga was right. You are so energetic" Natsu said while chuckling.

Suddenly, Tess's ears drooped. "I'm sorry if I'm annoying you Natsu"

Natsu was taken aback by her sudden change in emotion. "Wait! Tess! Don't misunderstand! I'm not annoyed! In fact, I'm overjoyed seeing your happy expressions." Natsu corrected her.

"Really? Then that makes you the second"

"The second what?" asked Natsu.

"The second person to not be annoyed with me. I'm not exactly likeable even amongst the other Kobold. When Saga took me in, she taught me to be myself no matter what...even if everyone else is against it. I'm sorry if I'm talking too much, I'll focus on guiding you" said Tess in a melancholic tone.

"Hey Tess, it's okay. If you want to chat with me, it's fine. We all have something we want to share with others. I have an idea! How about we exchange stories along the way? It's gonna make the journey a lot more fun" suggested Natsu.

"I'm fine with that! Let me start then! Do you know that..." Tess and Natsu chatted with each other throughout the whole journey. The longer they talked, the more they learned about each other. Natsu enjoyed her company and vice versa. In Natsu's mind, even if they weren't on a mission, he would gladly enjoy her company. The Kobold was also overjoyed. Finally, there was someone out there other than Saga that happily accepts her for who she is.

Subconsciously, Tess began feeling quite attached to Natsu. Along the way, she sometimes playfully punches him. She felt something weird every time her skin comes in contact with his. _"What is this feeling?"_ she mentally asked herself.

Time passed quickly as the duo chatted and trekked through the huge lush forest. "Wait, so you're saying you have eight wives?!" asked Tess in shock.

"Is it that much of a surprise?"

"Of course! I heard of polygamy before but eight...guess you really know your way with the ladies" Tess complimented him.

"I don't know about that. Back where I'm from, I was known as the reckless one and I wasn't much of a lady's man. I mean, it's true. If there was someone that was always charging into the enemy lines like a lunatic, it was always me. But...when I came here and met my wives, something changed inside me. I started thinking things for their sake instead of mine. You know, if my friends were here, they would laugh and think I'd gotten insane. The Salamander planning things ahead, it must be the end of times!" Natsu chuckled slightly.

"I am sure that will not be the case. Surely even if your personality changed completely, your friends will still be proud of you." assured Tess.

"Oh, they will be proud. Still, it'll be a huge shock for them. Although, there's always this constant fear in my mind that I would never ever get to return back to Earthland." Natsu admitted.

"Don't worry Natsu! You will find your way back home. I mean...you arrived here, surely there will be a way to get you back. I'll always pray for you so don't worry. There's an old saying that the goddess likes to grant the prayers of cute monster girls" Tess said, looking quite smug.

"Really. Guess your prayer won't be answered anytime soon!" Natsu teased her and immediately burst out into laughter.

Tess puffed her cheeks in anger when Natsu teased her. "Hey! That's mean!" Tess shouted.

"C'mon you know I'm kidding. You're the cutest Kobold there is" Natsu complimented her, trying his best to reduce her anger.

"You mean it? Like really really mean it?" asked Tess as she gave Natsu the cutest puppy...or should I say Kobold face.

_"Damn! She's cute!"_ Natsu screamed internally.

'Of course I mean it." Natsu smiled at her and she smiled back. After a while, Natsu noticed the brightness of their surroundings dissipating the further they went in.

"Are we close? It's getting dark. Should we make a camp here?" asked Natsu.

"There's no need. We're already near the swamps. My friend's house is close by, we can stay day for the night." explained Tess.

"Huh? Will she be okay with that?" asked Natsu.

"Sure she will. She's really helpful and kind, though..." Tess paused for a while, raising Natsu's suspicion.

"Though what?"

"Nothing. It'll be fine. C'mon!" Tess continued walking towards her friend's house with delight.

Natsu followed her from behind and after a few minutes, they'd arrived at a cobblestone pathway. "If we continue moving on this path, we'll be at her front door in no time!" exclaimed Tess.

sniff* *sniff*

"Tess, shhh! Be quiet!" Natsu ordered as he ducked down. "Get down, Tess!"

"Wha...what's wrong?!" Tess asked in a panicked tone.

"Don't you smell it?!" Natsu asked her back.

Tess sniffed the air before her face whited out in fear. "Blood...I smell blood" Tess muttered silently.

"Stay close. If things go haywire, run. Don't look back...try and call for backup. Do you understand?" Natsu asked her, his expression looked serious.

"Ok-okay"

"Good...now, follow my lead and don't make any sound" Natsu crept through the pathway with Tess following suit. After they reached the end of the pathway, they saw a wooden house, built right beneath a large oak tree.

"The place has clearly been broken in. Look...the door is completely smashed." Natsu pointed out to a busted wooden door laying on the grass, leaving the entrance of the house wide open.

"This is clearly the work of mercenaries. Assassins won't bust in into houses like that, they'll work silently." Tess stated.

"Good observation. There's also probably more than one mercs. And they are still inside"

"How'd you know?" asked Tess.

"Look through the window on the second floor" Tess followed Natsu's instructions and looked closely. She could faintly see the shadows of the mercs moving around.

"You're right...so how do we approach this?"

"We? No... you're staying here. I'm going in alone" said Natsu, confusing the doggo.

"Ehh, why?!"

"Cuz I don't want you getting hurt." explained Natsu.

"Natsu... I'm sorry but I'm going in with you. My friend is inside there and she's hurt... she'll need all the help she can get." Tess said, sounding confident.

Natsu was silent for a short while before he released a long sigh. "Okay... but we do it my way."

"...And how is that?" asked Tess.

"Here's the plan..." Natsu started explaining his plan to Tess as the Kobold listened carefully to his instructions.

**Meanwhile, inside the house**

There were a group of men, moving around the house, searching for something.

"It's not here, boss!" yelled one of the mercs to a man who was donned in a thick fur jacket. The man was smoking a cigarette calmly, while looking out the window.

"It is here...somewhere" the man replied calmly.

"How bout' we ask miss froggy over here?" suggested one other mercenary as he pointed out to a heavily injured and unconscious Mucus Toad that was tied to a chair. **(For the description of the Monster Girl, look up Mucus Toad Monster Girl Encyclopedia)**

"Did you dimwits forget?! We WERE going to extort her, but you stupid fucks beat her up before we even got the chance!" the man yelled at them in anger, causing the other mercenaries to shiver in fear.

"Sorry" all the other mercenaries collectively apologized.

" *sigh* No matter. The Hunter always get what he wants. It would only be a matter of time until she wakes up. Continue searching the house...while I entertain myself with this green maiden" the Hunter said as he approached the knocked out Mucus Toad. His face was filled with malice and wicked intent, his smile grew larger as he closed in on the Monster Girl.

"What are you going to do with her, Boss?" asked one of the mercs.

"That's the question isn't it? What am I going to do with her? You know, a hunter always displays his achievements by collecting trophies from his prey. You see...she needs her tongue to talk, but she doesn't need her eyes to do that." the Hunter explained as he pulled out a tiny knife.

The other mercs smirked as they saw what their boss was going to do. "Miss Froggy~. Say goodbye to your eye!" the Hunter brought the knife closer to her eye. Suddenly, just as he was about to stab the knife into her eyes socket, a loud crash was heard from below. All of the mercenaries including the Hunter was distracted by the noise for a while.

"What are you idiots standing around for?! Go check it out!" ordered the Hunter. The mercenaries immediately ran down to the ground floor, leaving only the Hunter and the Mucus Toad alone.

"Sorry about that, deary~. Now, we can properly have our alone time. Let's continue, shall we?" the Hunter proceeded to place the knife just a few millimeters above her right iris.

"You know kids shouldn't be playing with knives right?" a familiar voice intruded.

"Huh?" Before he could even react, an elbow immediately slammed down onto his head, knocking out the Hunter instantaneously as he fell down onto the floor.

Natsu rubbed his elbow for a while and winced. "Damn! This guy's skull is so thick. I wonder if he even has a brain!" Natsu joked with himself before he brought his attention to the tied up Mucus Toad. _"She's hurt pretty bad. Better get her out of here first"_ Natsu untied her and immediately lifted her unconscious form onto his shoulder. With a swift leap back out through the window, he landed on the ground and hurriedly went back to regroup with Tess.

After a while, he came to a clearing and saw Tess standing there anxiously. "Natsu! You're okay!" Tess cheered and ran towards him. Her joy was short-lived however as she saw her friend with deep cuts and big bruises all over her slimy body.

"Oh no! Jade! *sob* Is she gonna be okay?" asked Tess as she begins to cry after seeing her friend in a horrible state. "She'll survive this. But we need to treat her, now. Go fetch my bag, I have a lot of bandages and potions inside."

Tess immediately picked up Natsu's bag and began helping Natsu in treating her friend. "Damn...these guys seriously aren't joking around. They messed her up pretty badly." Natsu stated as he began wiping the dried blood off of the Mucus Toad's body.

After that, Natsu began treating the gashes and bruises on her body by spraying the health potions over her body. Tess also helped Natsu by covering the injured parts of her body with bandages.

" *sob* She didn't deserve any of this. Why her?" Tess asked through her sobs.

"I don't know. Don't worry, she'll only be unconscious for a while. Once she's fully healed, we can find out the answer" Natsu assured her.

After about half an hour later, Natsu and Tess had successfully treated Jade. "Tess...can you help carry my bag?"

"Huh? Why?" Tess questioned.

"We're leaving. Those guys are probably hunting for her right now. Our best bet is to get as far as possible from here. We have two options. Option number one is for us to go back to the village. Problem is... they'll likely think that we will go through the path back to the village so they will set up an ambush. I'm fine with fighting my way out, but you two will get caught in the crossfire" explained Natsu.

"And option number two?"

"Option number two... we'll travel through the swamps here and make our way around the edge of the forest. It'll take longer but we'll stay clear from their radar. It's all up to you Tess. I'll still do my best to protect both of you regardless of which option you choose" Natsu exclaimed.

Tess went silent for a while. She had to consider what's best for all three of them. Although Natsu had sworn to keep herself and Jade safe from harm, it would be pointless if he gets hurt himself. It was clear to her on which option she should go with.

"Let's go with option 2. It's our safest bet" Tess said.

Natsu nodded in acceptance and the duo began moving deeper into the swamps with Tess carrying Natsu's medical supplies while Natsu carried the knocked out Jade over his shoulder.

**2 hours later, deep inside the Great Forest Swamps**

Natsu was getting tired. They had been traveling for 2 hours straight. Tess was barely keeping up with him, her eyes getting heavier with each passing second. Natsu noticed her condition and knew she needed rest as soon as possible.

"Hey Tess, how bout' we camp here for the night?"

" *huff* Huh? No...what about *huff* the...mercs?" Tess asked. It was clear as day that fatigue had overpowered her mind and body. But she couldn't stop now. Not when their lives are on the line.

"Don't worry. I'll keep watch while you get some rest" Natsu said.

"But...how about you? Don't you need rest too?" asked Tess, concerned for the adventurer.

"I'll be okay. You need the rest more." Natsu said as he set Jade down onto the ground and positioned her so her back is lying against a tree bark.

"Yeah... you're probably right." Tess said as she slumped onto the ground, her legs finally giving in to the immense tiredness she was feeling. "Hey Natsu" Tess called out to the dragon slayer.

"Yeah?"

"Is there no goodnight kiss for this cute Kobold?" she asked in the cutest way possible.

Natsu chuckled slightly before he went over towards her and gave a brief kiss on her forehead.

"There, goodnight." Natsu said, before he went back to scout the area for any hostile enemies.

_"I've made sure we'd covered our tracks so the mercs can't follow us. Still, it'll be better if we constantly move. Those mercs might have their own ways of finding us."_ Natsu thought to himself.

Natsu climbed up a tree and stood on the branch while gazing below. The elevated height really helped him as he had a wider range of vision of the area.

"Hmm?" Natsu suddenly saw a faint purple glow, shining dimly at the muddy surface. With one leap, he descended from the tall tree and walked towards the light. "Is that..." Natsu paused as he examined the source of the purple glow. It seemed like it originated from a plant.

"The Mucus Plant!" Natsu said as he picked up the bulb-like plant. After Natsu stored the plant away, he noticed more clusters of purple light. "Seems like I'd hit the jackpot here" Natsu said to himself as he picked up a bunch of the plants.

snap*

"Who's there?!" Natsu immediately turned to the source of the sound. Just beyond the shadows, Natsu could clearly see a pair of glowing red eyes.

Natsu took a few step backwards to lure the creature out. Slowly, the creature stepped out from the darkness and revealed itself. It was a fairly large-sized wolf with brown fur. The creature growled heavily towards Natsu.

A split second later, it immediately charged towards Natsu. Natsu saw this coming and immediately side-stepped from it's path and delivered a strong blow to it's abdomen. The creature whimpered loudly as it was sent flying towards a tree.

"At least there's only one." Natsu sighed in relief...for a short while. Suddenly, Natsu heard multiple howls coming in from his back. Dozens of wolves appeared, each one had their sight on the fire dragon slayer.

"This is not a coincidence. They're here because they smell blood. I have to get Jade and Tess outta here." Natsu formed a plan in his head. With one fast movement, Natsu immediately dashed back towards the camps. The wolves immediately chased after him.

_"Damn! I need to slow these things down...but how? Wait! I got it!"_ Natsu swung his fist backwards and chanted "**Fire Dragon: Wall Of Flames**". Suddenly, the ground behind Natsu shook slightly, creating a long fissure on the ground. From the huge crack, flames spewed out and separated Natsu from the wolves.

"Good, that'll buy me some time. I need to hurry and get back to the girls." Natsu said as he boosted his sprint with his fire magic, going as quickly as possible back towards the camp.

**Meanwhile, back at the camp with Tess**

The Kobold laid silently on the ground, her eyes closed shut as she enjoys her rest.

"Tess"

"Huh?" Tess started to stir from her sleep and woke up. She could've sworn she'd heard Natsu's voice calling out to her.

"Tess"

There it was again, this time it sounded louder and closer to her. She stood up slowly and looked around. A short moment later, she saw Natsu speeding towards the camp with a frantic look on his face.

"Hey Natsu, what's the pro-"

"Pack our stuff, we're leaving now!" Natsu immediately ordered her.

"Why? What happened?" asked Tess.

"There were wolves. They chased me down but I managed to slow them down but it won't be long till they get here." Natsu said as he helped Tess as he pick up and store their belongings inside the bag.

"Were the wolves big...do they have brown fur?" asked Tess in a scared tone.

"Y-yes. How did you know?" asked Natsu.

"Shit! Those are tracker wolves, hunters usually use them to track and hunt animals inside any jungles or forests, which means..."

"We're being hunted. If the wolves are already here, the mercenaries must not be far behind" deducted Natsu.

"What should we do, Natsu?!"

" I'm gonna stop them. They aren't gonna stop chasing after us, so I'll defeat them. Tess...take Jade and run" said Natsu.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Tess said in grief. Tears started escaping both of her eyes, her mouth and hands trembling greatly.

"Hey...hey...I'll be fine. These guys got nothing on me. I'll beat them into a pulp and then I'll come back for you." Natsu assured her.

"But...*sob* what if you lose?"

"I won't, trust me. Now go" said Natsu.

The Kobold reluctantly agreed. With a heavy heart, she carried her friend over her back and took one last glance at the dragon slayer.

"Hey Natsu!" Tess called out to him.

"Yeah?"

"After all of this over, I'm gonna tell you a secret, so make sure you don't die here, okay?!" she yelled to him.

"You bet!" Natsu said as he raised his left arm and made and 'L' shape with his pointing finger and thumb.

The Kobold wiped away her tears and immediately ran away from the area. "Time to kick some asses!" Natsu said to himself in pure determination as he cracked his fists, ready to engage in battle.

"I'm all fired up!"


	8. A Trip To The Swamp: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Monster Girl Encyclopedia.**** They belong to Hiro Mashima and Kenkou Cross respectively.**

**Author's Notes: Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter for Natsu's MGE Adventures!!! This chapter marks the end of the Prologue Arc for this story. For the next chapter and moving forward, we will enter the Sandstorm Desert Arc so be sure to stay tuned.**

**And also don't forget to stay safe, keep social distancing, wear masks and keep washing your hands. Also, if you like this story, consider to favourite and/or follow the story. I would appreciate that very much. Don't be shy to leave your reviews cause I wanna hear your thoughts about this story. Thanks for your support!**

**Recap Last Chapter**

**• Natsu had taken on a mission that requires him to go to the Great Forest and he also had gotten a new horse and travelling cart.**

**• Natsu hired a Kobold named Tess to help him navigate the lush forest.**

**• While they were on their way to the house of a friend of Tess's, Natsu realised that something wrong.**

**•The house was broken into by mercs but Natsu managed to safe Tess's friends and treated her wounds.**

**•During their escape, Natsu realised that they were being followed so he volunteered to stay behind and stop them, allowing Tess and her friend, Jade to escape.**

**Chapter 6: A Trip To The Swamp (Part 2)**

**With Tess, near the edge of The Great Forest Swamps (One hour later)**

huff* *huff*

"Have to *pant* keep *pant* going!" said a really exhausted Kobold as she continued running while carrying an unconscious Mucus Toad on her back.

Tess had been running for an hour straight, desperately trying to escape the swamps and return back to the village as soon as possible. If she could get there quickly enough, she could get some reinforcements to help Natsu. Though, it was easier said than done.

The irregular terrain made it hard for Tess to keep her balance in check. There was also the constant dead branches or tall shrubs obstructing the pathway, forcing her to take the longer path most of the time. The Kobold was at the edge of passing out, her vision was getting blurry.

"Don't give...up Tess. Don't" she constantly reminded herself, trying to distract her mind away from the overwhelming fatigue and intense muscle cramps she was feeling.

However, as she was running, she failed to notice a piece of broken log in front of her. As she wws running, her foot hit the edge of the log, causing her to trip and fall, dropping Jade along with her.

"Ouch! It hurts!" Tess cried in pain, her body had already given up on her. Tess wanted to stand up and continue pressing forward but her body felt heavy. She didn't have any strength left inside of her.

" I'm *sob* sorry Natsu! I *sob* failed you!" Tess finally broke down. There was nothing she could do anymore. She had failed her two friends and now they are all going to die because of her...because of her weakness.

"Why?! Why am I so weak?!" she wailed in total depression and grief. Her cries echoed throughout the area. She was alone, all alone, a hopeless soul waiting for her imminent death...but was she ever truly alone?

"Tess...why are you crying *ribbit*?" a voice suddenly spoke to her.

"Huh?" Tess immediately looked towards the source of the voice and saw her friend, Jade already conscious and was trying to sit.

"Jade! You're awake!" Tess immediately crawled over to her friend and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you're fine!" Tess said as she bawled her eyes on her friend's shoulder.

"Of course I'm fine *ribbit*. Why wouldn't I be?" asked her friend, confused as to why Jade was worried about her.

"Don't you remember anything... anything that happened before you went unconscious?" Tess asked her.

"Hmm...I remembered I was at home, making food *ribbit*...and then I heard knocking on the door..." Jade tried to recall.

"And then..."

"I went to the door, asked who it was...then the door was immediately burst open *ribbit*. I remember seeing a few guys, they yelled at me, they were trying to find something. I tried to defend myself but there were too many of them. Last thing I remembered was a fist going straight towards my face, then it was lights out for me *ribbit*" said the Mucus Toad.

"You said they were trying to find something...can you remember what it is?" asked Tess.

"Hmm...oh yeah! It was this *ribbit*!" Jade straightened her left palm horizontally and closed her eyes. Suddenly, a small glow appeared on top of her palm before it disappeared, leaving a vibrant green crystal on her palm.

"Woah...what is that? I've never seen anything like it before!" exclaimed Tess.

"I don't know much about it either. My parents left it to me before they...anyway, they told me to keep it safe *ribbit*" explained Jade. "By the way, how did you rescue me *ribbit* ?" asked Jade.

"It wasn't just me. Another friend helped as well" said Tess.

"Another?" questioned Jade.

"Natsu Dragneel, he was an adventurer. He came here to the forest to complete a mission and hired me as his guide. We were on our way to your house before he realised something was wrong. To put it simply, he helped me rescue you and treat your wounds. We were on our way back to he village before he realised we were being followed. He stayed behind so that he could stop the mercenaries from catching up to us" explained Tess.

"Wait! You mean that man is currently facing them alone! He must be either really strong or stupidly brave" stated Jade.

"That's why we need to hurry back to the village. If we could get reinforcements, we could help him" said Tess.

"Then what are you waiting for *ribbit* ?!" Jade offered her hand to Tess. Tess smiled at her and immediately accepted her hand. Jade immediately pulled the small Kobold and placed her on top of her back.

"Woah, Jade?! What are you doing?" asked Tess.

"You carried me this far, it's time I do the same. Plus, I'm better at running" Jade said as she immediately sprinted forwards, the duo heading straight towards the village.

**Meanwhile, with Natsu, inside of the Great Forest Swamps**

"Where are these guys? They're surely taking their sweet time" said a pink-haired man, sitting impatiently on a muddy wooden log.

"I promise you, Tess and Jade, I'll make sure those mercs will get what they deserve!" Natsu said to himself as he balled up his fist.

Suddenly, Natsu could see the bushes nearby him started to rustle. "They're here" Natsu immediately stood up, his eyes roam around the area, trying to identify where the mercs will come from.

Slowly, a few figures started to emerge from the tall grasses in front of him. Soon, more figures appeared accompanied by the wolves that chased Natsu earlier.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Looky' here boys! It seems somebody here has a death wish. Though, I'll give you this. You're ballsy enough to stay behind, you pink-haired motherfucker!" said one of the mercenaries.

"Thanks...you guys have some balls too. I actually thought you chickens would've run away by now with your tail between your legs" Natsu mocked them while smirking.

"Tch! You damned fuck! You're outnumbered! Overpowered even! Do you actually think you could take us all down?! Once we're done with you, those two bitches are next!" yelled the merc.

"Did you just call them bitches?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah, and what about it, punk?!"

"Ooh...very poor choice of words. I was thinking about having mercy towards you guys, but maybe you bastards need some punishment" stated Natsu in a menacing tone.

"Hey, let me handle him! I'm gonna teach this crazy weirdo a lesson" requested one of the mercs.

"Hmph! Go help yourself, we could use some entertainment" the main mercenary smirked.

Slowly, the merc approached Natsu while twiddling with a small dagger at his right hand.

"Hey there! You're lucky I'm the one dealing with you. Don't worry, I'll make sure you die slowly, you bast-" The merc couldn't even finish his sentence when a fist immediately struck him directly on his face. The giant magnitude of the assault caused the merc to be immediately knocked backwards, his body flew at immense speed until it was slammed against a tree.

All of the other mercenaries including the main mercenary was shocked by what had transpired. Meanwhile, Natsu had sported on the most serious expression on his face, as he looked right back at the other mercs.

"Anyone else?" Natsu asked.

"Damn you! Get him!" With that order, all of the mercs and wolves charged at Natsu, while the aformentioned dragon slayer flared up his magic in preparation for their upcoming assault.

"You bad guys seriously never learn anything" said Natsu. "**Fire Dragon: Iron Fist**!" Natsu lighted up his right hand in flames and instantaneously punched a merc at the gut. "Next one! **Fire Dragon: Flaming Kick**." This time, Natsu focused his power on his left leg and attacked another pair of mercenaries by performing a swift swipe kick, downing the two mercs immediately.

"Is this the best you guys can do?" Natsu agitated them more.

Another merc came at Natsu, swinging his long sword ferociously while aiming at Natsu's neck. Natsu saw the attack coming and quickly ducked down as the attack missed him completely. The merc was surprised by how fast Natsu can move so Natsu used his unpredictability against the merc. Just right after Natsu dodged the attack, he immediately kicked upwards towards the merc's hand causing him to lose grip of his weapon followed by a swift uppercut to his chin, sending the merc flying upwards.

"Damn! This guy is actually gonna beat us! Rifleman, shoot him down!" The main mercenary ordered.

"But Sir! Our men are also in the line of fire!" said one of the mercs, realising that if they started to shoot at Natsu, their comrades will get caught in the crossfire.

"Did I fucking stutter?! Kill that bastard, now!" the main merc yelled at the rifleman as if he doesn't care about the death of his comrades.

"R-riflemen. F-fire at my count. Three...t-two...one...fire!" the riflemen were all unwilling to open fire but there was no other choice. Soon, the riflemen rained bullet upon bullet towards Natsu.

"These bastards! They're killing their own nakama!" Natsu gritted his teeth as he saw some of the mercs in front of him fell down, their lifeless bodies hit the floor with a sickening thud.

"You bastards! They're your friends!" Natsu yelled at them but to no avail. Natsu tried his best to dodge the bullets but same can't be said for the other mercs and wolves.

"I need to stop this, and quick! But how?...Wait, I got it!" Natsu succeeded in forming a plan that might just stop this massacre. Channelling his magic at his feet, Natsu immediately leaped upwards, forcing the riflemen to bring their aim upwards.

"I got you now! **Fire Dragon: Roar**!" Natsu immediately let out his signature move as it completely obliterated the riflemen, stopping the continuous bullet assault.

As Natsu came back to the ground, he inevitably saw the horrific condition of the battleground. Dozens of dead bodies were strewn around the area. Some were heavily injured while most were just barely staying alive, their breaths were short and weak.

As Natsu looked around, he saw one of the wolves lying on the ground, it's brown fur now coated in red blood. It's not even clear if it was just it's own blood. The wolf was whimpering in pain, it's stomach was torn open by the bullet. Natsu knelt down and looked at the poor creature with pity. "I'm sorry" Natsu whispered to it as he grabbed it's neck and immediately snapped it, getting the creature out of it's misery.

Slowly, Natsu stood back up and now he was looking face-to-face again at the main mercenary.

Meanwhile, the mercenary was just clapping and laughing loudly. "Hahaha! That was a good show. Still, I actually thought that these idiots would've done better!"

"You...you! How dare you?! How dare you laugh at your friends?!" Natsu yelled back.

"And why do you care? These were the bastards that were trying to kill you a few minutes ago. Heh...and they couldn't even do it properly" the main mercenary snickered.

"You treat your friends like tools... I'm gonna make sure you pay for that!" Natsu said, flaring his magic up once again.

"I like to see you try. I'm different from them, you see. That's why I'm the Hunter's right hand man. My name is Hake Juko...people call me Cursed Blood" the mercenary introduced himself.

"I don't give a fuck about who or what you are! You're gonna end up beaten anyway" Natsu growled at Hake.

"Hahaha! You're still a delusional bastard! As a half-demon, I possess the ability to steal souls to empower myself...an ability that was passed down into my genes from my father. Seeing as we are in a place filled with souls ripe for the taking, do you actually think you stand a chance against me?" Hake asked as he suddenly gripped his right fist.

Slowly, black mists started to appear on top of the bodies. The mists immediately flew right into Hake's hand as he completed absorbs the souls of the dead. After he was done, Natsu could sense a change in the weather. The skies became darker and the wind blew harder.

_"He's getting stronger...I can feel it"_ Natsu said to himself inwardly.

After that, Hake's body was suddenly enveloped by a black aura. "Ahhh...the power is surging inside me!"

"Come at me then" Natsu taunted the Cursed Blood.

Without warning, Hake immediately dashed towards Natsu, his fist seemingly enveloped in a dark-bluish glow. "**Soul Strength: Dead Fist**" chanted Hake as he tried to strike Natsu. Natsu managed to dodge the attack but Hake didn't stop his onslaught.

Charging his hand with power, Hake continued to strike Natsu continuously with his fist. Still, Natsu managed to avoid every single attack before he finally found an opening to counter his opponent.

"**Fire Dragon: Iron Fist**" Natsu punched Hake at the gut while he was dodging, causing Hake to be pushed backwards. "Gaggh!" Hake winced in pain at the attack.

"Still think you're strong?" asked Natsu, infuriating the merc.

"Fuck you! I have more tricks up my sleeves! **Soul Strength: Soul Lock!**" chanted Hake.

Suddenly, a puff of black smoke appeared from the ground and surrounded Natsu. Natsu tried to dodge it but realised that he was incapable of moving his own body.

"**Soul Strength: Assault**" Hake immediately used the opportunity to launch various kicks and punches towards the immobilised dragon slayer. Natsu could do nothing but to tank the hits he was receiving. At the end of his attack, Hake gave Natsu one final punch to the face, knocking him backwards.

"Hah! Not so tough now, are ya? You pink-haired punk!" yelled Hake.

"Heh...you can hit, I'll give you that. But let me show you what true strength is" Natsu said as he closed in on Hake in a split second, shocking the half-demon. After he got close, Natsu immediately did a sweep kick, causing Hake to fall backwards. Just right after Hake's body hit the ground, Natsu immediately grabbed his left leg. The dragon slayer immediately spun quickly as he builds up his momentum before flinging the mercenary into the air.

Natsu wasted no time jumping after the mercenary. "**Fire Dragon: Iron Fist**!" Natsu delivered a strong flame-induced punch straight to Hake's face while he was airborne causing the merc to fall down to the ground at a high velocity.

boom* The muddy surface exploded as Hake made contact with it. "Had enough fun yet?" asked Natsu.

" *cough* You...motherfucker! Argghh!" A really bloodied Hake cursed as he crawled out from the mud crater.

"No matter how many souls you've absorbed, no matter what genes you have in your body...the power of friendship will always triumph above you" exclaimed Natsu.

"Shut the fuck up! Don't lecture to me about all that friendship bullshit! I'll show you... I'll show you my true capabilities! Prepare yourself!" Hake warned Natsu as he stood up. The mercenary them started chanting a mantra incomprehensible to Natsu. As he continued his chants, a red circle started to appear beneath his feet.

"If you think I'm gonna let you finish that, you're dead wrong!" Natsu immediately flared up his fists and charged towards Hake. Meanwhile, Hake was unfazed by Natsu's action...instead, he was smiling.

As Natsu closed his distance on Hake, he immediately strikes his fist towards the half-demon. But as soon as his fist neared Hake, a sudden burst of magic immediately knocked Natsu backwards.

"Hahaha! You can't stop me now! Once this ritual is complete, I will finally gain the ultimate power. The power of a true demon! **Last Sacrifice: Transform!**" Hake laughed wickedly as the magic circle completed. In an instant, Hake was engulfed in a dark red flash, as his body undergoed unnatural transformation.

Red scales started to envelop his arms all the way to the tip of his finger nails, changing his hands until it became menacing looking claws. A pair of big pointy black horns started to grow on his head while his eyes turned completely dark. Hake's torso also grew bigger as it was covered in reddish-black fur. After the transformation was complete, there wasn't any shred of human left inside him. Now there was only...a demon.

"Wrrraaghhhhh!" roared Hake, his voice now sounds more distorted than before.

"Ahh fuck this!" Natsu cursed inwardly as he prepared himself for a second battle. _"Please...be safe, Tess...Jade. I'll come to you soon__" _prayed Natsu.

**Meanwhile, with Tess and Jade**

The Mucus Toad had been running for a while now and would be arriving at the village soon. "Tess! We're nearly there *ribbit*!" exclaimed Jade in excitement.

"Go faster then! The sooner we get there, the sooner we can help Natsu!" said Tess as Jade picked up her pace.

As Jade sprinted towards the village, they arrived at the pathway that leads to the village. However, fate wasn't on their side...not at this very moment. Just a little bit ahead of the path, a lone male figure stood quietly as if he had expected them to come through here.

"Hello ladies~. Going somewhere?" the man asked sinisterly.

"Oh no... it's him" Tess was horrified. They were close...so close...yet it seems that there is another obstacle that they have to overcome.

"Why *ribbit*?! What's the matter, Tess?" asked Jade, confused why her friend was scared of the man in front of them.

"That's their leader...the Hunter" said Tess.

"It's a pleasure to meet you girls. Now...if you would be so nice to...give me what I want. If you do so, I could consider letting you girls leave here...in one piece" exclaimed the Hunter.

"Drop dead! You won't be getting anything from us *ribbit*!" Jade yelled in defiance, unfazed by the obvious death threat from the Hunter.

"Ooo fiesty! I like my prey better when they resist. It gives me the satisfaction when I see the lights leave their eyes!" the Hunter laughed wickedly.

"Get behind me Tess. I'll take him down" ordered Jade as she took a fighting stance.

"No! You know you can't win against him!" yelled Tess.

"I have to at least try to protect you *ribbit*. That's what best friends do, right?"

"No! You're wrong! Best friends protect each other. If we combine our strengths, we can beat him! Together!" Tess also entered her fighting stance as she pulled out a dagger from her satchel.

"The two of you... against me?! Hahaha! What a joke! How about you two show me what you c-" the Hunter was cut off as he narrowly dodged a punching strike from Jade. Just right after the attack, he sensed another attack coming from behind. _"Must be the dog"_ he thought as he side stepped from the attack and leaped backwards, distancing himself from the two monster girls.

"Hohoho! You two got some skills. I take it that this isn't your first battle together, is it?" asked the Hunter.

"Life is rough *ribbit*. So you have to be tougher" said Jade.

"Still think we're a joke, Hunter?" asked Tess while growling at the villain.

"I retract my earlier statement. You two aren't jokes...in fact, you two are excellent prey. It's gonna be a fucking birthday celebration for me when I hang your heads on my wall" said the Hunter while smirking.

Slowly, the Hunter opened a couple of leather pouches, each was on the left and right of his vest. With his pouches opened, two white knives flew out, levitating besides him.

"Now, let's begin the hunt!" The Hunter raised his right hand forward and immediate pointed towards Jade. After that, the two knives immediately shot forward. Jade saw this and immediately leaped upwards to a branch, completely avoiding the knives's trajectory.

The Hunter smirked slightly, upon seeing her actions. He immediately swiped his hand upwards, completely changing the flight path of the knives. The knives immediately curved upwards towards the tree branch Jade was perched on.

"Shit!" Jade cursed as she jumped towards on top of another branch.

"Do you think you could escape my blades Miss Froggy?!" asked the Hunter as he easily just pointed towards Jade's new location, making the knives chase her continuously as Jade leaps from one branch to another in an effort to avoid the knives.

"You're forgetting about me?!" Tess immediately charged towards the Hunter. The Hunter saw this and immediately lifted his other hand, causing one of the knives that was chasing Jade to immediately fly towards Tess.

Tess saw the knife flying towards her at full speed so she immediately readied her dagger. When the knife finally got closer, Tess immediately parried the knife with her dagger, blocking the incoming attack.

"Nice block! Let's see if you can block it continuously! **Flying Knife: Rapid Strike****!**" chanted the Hunter.

His flying knife immediately flew back to Tess. The Kobold blocked the attack again but the knife didn't stop trying to slash away at her. After every block, the knife would try to attack her from a different angle, forcing Tess to move around a lot and tiring her faster.

After a gruelling six minutes, Tess felt her body getting slower. The Hunter noticed her sudden sluggish movement and used that opportunity to use his flying knife and attack her at a position she was completely unaware of.

With just a couple hand swipes, the knife swiftly moved lower towards her legs and immediately stabbed itself to it.

"Aaaghhh!" Tess screamed in pain when she felt the knife embed itself into her right thigh. Blood was furiously oozing out of her leg as the knife tried to tear deeper into her flesh.

"You're dead meat now bitch! Hahaha!" the Hunter laughed wickedly as he used his power to make the knife bore deeper into the poor Kobold.

"Don't celebrate too early you bastard! **Art Of Mucus Toad: Leap Impact!**" Jade suddenly appeared besides the Hunter and delivered a strong magic kick to his abdomen, knocking the Hunter away for quite a distance.

Due to the attack, the knife immediately stopped moving, allowing Jade to pull it out of Tess's leg.

"This is gonna hurt okay *ribbit*?" stated Jade.

"Just... pull it out" Tess said, still in deep pain.

"Okay. One...two...ribbit!" Jade yanked the knife out of her body and threw the knife away.

Jade immediately opened the bag of medicine that Tess was carrying earlier and pulled out a roll of bandage and a health potion. She quickly applied the potion, causing the Kobold to wince slightly when the liquid made contact with her injured flesh. Once she was done, she immediately wrapped Tess's leg with the bandage.

"Can you stand up *ribbit*?" asked Jade.

"I think I can" Tess tried to stand up and she successfully did but once she moved a little, the sting immediately returned to her leg.

"Ouch!" Tess yelled.

"It seems you can't move too well" said Jade.

"How are we going to defeat this guy? We're down one man" stated Tess.

"We can defeat him. I have a plan, listen up" Jade whispered the plan to Tess.

After Jade told her plan to Tess, the Kobold immediately nodded in agreement. There's still hope for the duo.

"I'll go first. See you later, Jade" Tess said as she limped slowly away from the battle area.

Not soon after Tess left, the Hunter emerged once again from the bushes, his jacket was a bit torn and he had scratches and bruise marks on his skin.

"Hmm? Where's your Kobold friend?" asked the Hunter as he didn't see Tess anywhere.

"She had already went back to the village. In a few minutes, there is gonna be dozens of Kobold warriors here and there will be no escape for you" said Jade.

"Oh no! What shall I ever do?! I'm doomed!...Hahahaha!" the Hunter laughed loudly. "That's really stupid of you. I only require the stone from you so now that your friend is gone, I could easily take it from you" exclaimed the Hunter.

"Tough luck prick! I already gave the stone to her. Good luck getting it *ribbit*!" mocked the Mucus Toad.

"What?!...*sigh* Doesn't matter. I could call in for more reinforcements tomorrow and we will raid the village. I will get that stone no matter what. But since we're already here, I might first try to bring some souvenir home" the Hunter said as he recalled both of his flying knives earlier back to his side.

"I won't let you escape. I'll beat you ass here and now so you'll never get that stone!" Jade immediately entered her battle stance again.

"Let's see who comes out on top then. Go" the Hunter used his power and the knives immediately shot to the Mucus Toad.

_"I have to find a way to block the knives. But how__?__"_ Jade's eyes roamed widely throughout the area until she finally found a broken cylindrical tree branch on the floor.

"This will work" Jade picked it up and immediately braced herself for the incoming attack.

"**Flying Knife: Infinity Slashes!**" chanted the Hunter as the knifes immediately went in for the kill.

The first knife immediately tried to strike Jade's leg but Jade blocked it easily. Using the branch, she swatted the knife away and waited for the second knife to attack. Immediately after she blocked it, the second knife came flying from behind her, aiming for her head.

The Mucus Toad sensed this and immediately ducked, causing the knife to miss her completely. "I think I know their pattern now. Each knife will attack from an opposite direction from the other" deducted Jade.

Now that she finally has an idea on how to anticipate where the knives will strike, she easily have acquired her rhythm. The knives continued striking her from every direction but is was useless since Jade effortlessly countered and block every strike.

_"Shit! The frog girl found out how my knives work!__"_ cursed the Hunter inwardly.

Suddenly, Jade delivered a massive hit to one of the knives, causing it to be flung away towards the bushes farther from the range where the Hunter could control it.

"No matter. Now that I only have one knife, I could focus and control it better. **Flying Knife: Solo Kill**" chanted the Hunter causing the knife to glow red. Suddenly, the knife's flying speed skyrocketed until Jade had a hard time pin pointing it's movement.

Out of nowhere, the knife suddenly appeared from Jade's right side. Luckily, Jade saw it in time and managed to block it, barely. "If this keeps up, I might be in trouble. I just need to buy a little bit more time" Jade said to herself.

Jade tried her best and continued blocking the swift attacks from the knife. She found it harder to block the attacks each time as the knife became faster. Suddenly, Jade saw a glint of light from the corner of her eyes and smirked.

"Got ya *ribbit*" said Jade.

"Huh? What does she mean?" the Hunter was confused. The Mucus Toad was in a disadvantage and the reinforcements couldn't have arrive this soon. So why was she smirking?

At that moment, the Hunter suddenly felt light-headed. An unknown pain was spreading from his upper abdomen. "Wha-" the Hunter looked down and saw a knife, his knife from earlier, stabbed right into his chest. Blood was flowing out of the wound rapidly.

The Hunter immediately dropped down, his strength vanished into thin air. "H-how?" asked the Hunter as blood poured out of his mouth.

The Hunter turned his head to the side and saw non other than the Kobold that was supposedly calling for reinforcements, walking out of the bushes where she was hiding.

"When we were fighting earlier, I noticed something *ribbit*. When you diverged your focus towards Tess, the other knife that was chasing me just flew in a straight path. I figured that you can only focus on one target at a time. So I made a plan. If I could somehow get your attention solely on me, I could find an opening to use your power against you" explained Jade.

"When you were so busy attacking her, I was waiting for my opportunity to strike. As soon as Jade swatted the knife into the bushes, I immediately picked it up and threw it as soon as you let your guard down" added Tess.

"Ha...ha...ha. Bravo. You two *cough* managed to outsmart me. I guess this is it for me...my final hunt was a failure" the Hunter spoke softly as the life slowly escape his body.

"Let's go back to the village Tess. There's no use staying here anymore" said Jade as the duo began to leave the area.

"You two...better watch out. More threats will soon appear and there's nothing you could do to stop them" said the Hunter as he exhaled his final breath.

"We're not afraid, we will defeat them just as we had defeated you" the Kobold exclaimed confidently. After that, the duo began moving back towards the village.

**With Saga, The Tracker Services Shop**

Saga was currently busy cleaning up the store when a random Kobold suddenly burst into the shop.

"What the-" Saga was shocked but she managed to compose herself.

"Saga...Tess is back a-" the Kobold was cut off by an excited Saga who was happy the her daughter had already returned.

"Tess is back?! How is she?" asked Saga.

"She's injured"

Saga heard that and instantly ran out of the shop. Once she was outside, she saw a crowd at the entrance of the village. She immediately sprinted towards the crowd and pushed anyone that was blocking her way aside. Once she managed to squeeze herself into the crowd, she saw her daughter lying on the ground with a bloody bandage wrapped around her leg and also Jade whom seemed bruised up.

"Oh no! What happened to my baby?!" Saga immediately cradled Tess.

"She will be fine. She's just exhausted from the running. Once we patch her up, she'll heal" said a Kobold doctor on the scene.

"Hello Saga" greeted Jade.

"Are you okay?! What happened to you two?!" asked Saga.

"To make it simple, a bunch of mercs attacked us. The adventurer that was with Tess stayed behind to stop them from chasing after us but one managed to catch up *ribbit*. It was a hell of a fight but we pulled through...but we need your help. The adventurer...can you please send reinforcements to help him *ribbit*. He might be in trouble... he's at the swamps" requested Jade.

"We got that. We'll send two teams ASAP to help the adventurer" said one of the guards.

"Thank you...thank you very much" Jade thanked them one last time before she too collapsed from exhaustion.

**One hour later****, with Natsu, The Great Forest Swamps**

Mud...trees...pebbles...flowers...snakes...soil...burnt. Almost everything in the battle zone was burnt. The once muddy terrain filled with lush greenery was now full of craters, burnt logs and fissures.

Yet, the fight was not yet over. Not in the slightest. Natsu Dragneel and Hake Juko had been going at it for a full hour now and both are still not down. In fact, they seemed like they were just getting started.

"Waaargggghhh!" the demonic form of what was once Hake roared as it lunged towards Natsu. Natsu easily avoided his attack and retaliated with a strong kick to it's head, knocking it down onto the ground.

Hake fell so hard onto the ground that the dirt beneath him cracked. But the attack was clearly not affective in the slightest as the half-demon rose back up easily.

"Shit! None of my attacks are having any effect to him. My fires burnt him so many times and yet he heals from it so quickly. I even tried to go full offensive on him and yet it's still not working" Natsu said to himself.

Hake wasted no time assaulting Natsu again, this time by firing a demonic beam from his mouth. The beam of demonic energy was honed in on Natsu to which Natsu retaliated with his own beam attack.

"**Fire Dragon: Roar!**" Natsu blasted out a stream of fire and it collided with the demonic energy beam resulting in an explosion at the centre of the impact.

"I can't drag this out any longer. I need to get back to Jade and Tess soon...but how? I have to find a way" Natsu said.

Suddenly, just in front of Natsu, a pillar of light shot down to the ground. Natsu could feel warm energy emanating from the light. Even Hake retreated, hiding himself from the shine.

But, not more than five minutes later, the pillar of light died down. Though, it wasn't the end. Right at where the light hit the ground, there was a female figure in a kneeling position.

"Greetings, Master Dragneel. It is a great honour to be in your presence" said the person.

"Umm...no offense but...who the hell are you?" asked Natsu.

"I think the correct term would be who the heaven are you, since I came from the heavens" corrected the figure.

"Heaven?"

"Ooh, I'm deeply sorry. I got a little distracted there. My name is Freya, former Chief Commander of the 1st Valkyrie Battalion and also former Personal Guard of the Chief Goddess" Freya introduced herself. **(For the description of the monster girl, look up ****Valkyrie Monster Girl Encyclopedia)**.

"And why are you here exactly?" asked Natsu.

"To assist you of course. From now on, by the order of the Goddess, I shall be your personal guard, Master Dragneel" stated Freya as she bowed to Natsu.

"You know what...weird shit had been happening the whole three months I was in this world. I'm honestly not even gonna question it...welcome to the family, Freya" Natsu welcomed her with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Master. Now, shall we deal with this demon together?" Freya said as she materialised a sword on her right hand and a shield on her left.

"Do you have any ideas on how we can take him down?" asked Natsu.

"Just one. Most attacks won't have any effect on demons. Demons are given the immunity from almost any power except light, the polar opposite of their nature. That is why I need you to hold him down for me Master. Make sure he doesn't escape from your hold" said Freya.

"Sure thing. Let's end this! **Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!**" Natsu chanted as he ran towards Hake, his hand enveloped in fiery hot flames. Once he got close to him, Natsu immediately punched him at the gut with full force, causing the demon to growl in pain.

"It's not over yet. **Fire Dragon: Blazing Kick!**" Natsu delivered a cyclone kick straight onto his skull, knocking him downwards on the ground. Natsu seized the golden opportunity and immediately grabbed hold of Hake, the demon wriggling furiously in order to escape from his grasp.

"Freya!!! Anytime now!" yelled Natsu.

"Okay! **Art Of Valkyrie: Cleansing Stab!**" Freya immediately stabbed her sword into Hake's chest.

"Freya! What are you doing?!" Natsu asked as he saw Freya's sword piercing Hake.

"Don't worry Master! This will only affect his inner soul. It won't have any affect on his actual physical body" assured Freya.

Hake's demonic body began trashing about as the technique's power began taking effect. The holy energy from the sword started to spread across Hake's body, eliminating any demonic presence from his soul.

"Noooo!!!!! My power!!!!!!" Hake yelled in anger, his voice sounded almost normal.

After a while, the process ended, leaving an unconscious Hake lying sprawled on the floor.

"It is done Master." said Freya as she pulled her sword out and unmaterialised it.

"Woooh! That was tough!" said Natsu as he sat down trying to catch his breath.

"Master Dragneel, can I ask you something?" asked Freya.

"Go ahead"

"You were holding back a lot at that fight. Why didn't you go all out?" asked Freya in confusion.

"Look around you. I held back and look at the devastation. Imagine if I didn't. I might be strong, but that doesn't mean I have full control over my magic. I'm still learning... training... getting better at it." explained Natsu.

rustle* *rustle*

"Master! Do you hear that?!" asked Freya on high alert as she heard the nearby bushes rustle.

"Relax Freya. Those aren't enemies" assured Natsu.

"How do you know for sure Master?"

"My heightened senses, comes with being a dragon slayer" Natsu said as he pointed at his nose. Soon, around two dozen Kobolds appeared from the bushes.

"Are you okay, adventurer?" asked the Kobold guard.

"I'm fine" said Natsu. "Though you guys got a lot of clean up to do"

"It is fine. We'll take it from here. Two of my guards will escort you and the Valkyrie back to the village" said the Kobold guard.

"Follow us Sir, Ma'am" said the two Kobolds as they guided Natsu back to the village.

"Finally, I can get some rest! Like seriously, *chuckle* can't I just have a normal mission for once?" Natsu joked with himself.

**One hour later, back at the Kobold**** Settlements, with Natsu and Freya**

"Finally! We're back!" said Natsu as he let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"It must had been tiring for you Master, with all the fighting that you did" said Freya as she pitied the fire dragon slayer.

"Tell me about it. But at least it's over...for now. Thanks you two for accompanying us back here" Natsu thanked the two Kobold guards.

"We are glad to be of service. Now, if you would excuse us... we'll resume back our duties at our posts" the two Kobolds bowed before they started to leave Natsu and Freya.

"Wait! Before you go, I wanna ask something. Do you know where Tess is?" asked Natsu.

"Hmm...Tess? She and the Mucus Toad had been sent to the treatment center. Both of them were quite injured when they got here, it looked like they had a fight with someone" explained the guard.

"Injured?! Where's the facility?!" asked Natsu, his tone sounded really desperate.

"It's that big building over there" the guard pointed towards a building that had a red cross sign installed on top of the roof of the building.

Natsu wasted no time running straight to the building, leaving a baffled Freya behind.

"H-hey Master!... Wait up!" Freya yelled as she chased after the dragon slayer.

Once Natsu was at the door, he immediately burst into the building and walked straight to the nurse working behind a desk.

"Do you know where Tess and Jade are warded at?" asked Natsu to the nurse.

"The Kobold and Mucus Toad from earlier? They are warded upstairs. However, you n-" the receptionist was completely ignored by Natsu who immediately ran upstairs.

"Hey! You need to register first to visit a patient!" the nurse yelled.

Right after that, Freya entered the building. "It's okay! I'll register for him as well" Freya said as she registered both her name and Natsu's at the visiting form.

**With Natsu**

"Please be okay! Please be okay!" Natsu chanted the same sentence over and over again like a mantra, praying that his two friends were alright.

Not long after, he reached the upper floor and saw quite a bunch of other Kobolds warded. He walked pass each bed in hopes of finding where Tess and Jade were warded.

His heart started to race immediately after she saw Saga, who was sitting besides a bed whom he presumed was Tess's. He walked closer...closer...closer. Natsu was lucky that the Goddess was on his side today.

Tess was perfectly fine, conscious and was happily chatting with Saga. Jade was on the bed next to her and was also talking with the mother and daughter duo.

"Thank god you're alright!" Natsu said as he approached them.

"Natsu!" Tess yelled in excitement when she saw Natsu. The Kobold immediately leaped from the bed and hugged Natsu tightly.

"Woah there! You miss me?" asked Natsu who was baffled by her actions.

"I do! I'm glad you're alright!" Tess exclaimed as a lone tear of joy escaped from her eye.

"Mmm-hmm" Saga cleared her throat causing both Natsu and Tess to be flustered. Natsu immediately put Saga down, both of their cheeks swelled in embarrassment.

"It seems you made it out, adventurer" stated Saga.

"Yes...look, Saga... I'm sorry. It's my fault that Tess was put in danger and because of me... she's injured. I broke the contract and I will accept any punishment you see fit" stated Natsu as he lowered his head, feeling guilty.

"Punishment? Who said anything about punishment? Instead, I'm grateful... grateful to you" said Saga, confusing our dragon slayer.

"Huh?"

"Tess told me everything that happened. If it wasn't for you staying behind, my daughter wouldn't have made it out alive. Thank you Natsu, I'm eternally grateful" Saga thanked Natsu.

"Umm... you're welcome I guess" Natsu shrugged his head while smiling sheepishly. This was definitely not how he thought this scenario will play out.

While the three were chatting happily, one Mucus Toad was still trying to wrap her head around something.

"Wait guys! Hold up! You mean to tell me...THIS is the adventurer that saved me *ribbit*?!" asked Jade in shock.

"Yeah...why? Is something the matter?" asked Tess, confused why her friend is shocked by Natsu.

"No... nothing's wrong. It's just...I thought adventurers would be more...scruffy looking. I would've never thought he would be this handsome *ribbit*" Jade unknowingly complimented Natsu, causing him to blush while Tess just pouts in jealousy.

"Hey Jade...I think you better shut up" warned Tess.

"Huh? Why? I'm only surprised that my rescuer is such a hunk of a man *ribbit*" continued Jade, angering Tess further.

"Jade!" yelled Tess.

"Okay... okay. I'll shut up" said Jade.

"Thank you"

"Only if you promise to share him with me if the two of you ever hook up *ribbit*" said Jade while winking.

Natsu was completely smoking up right now which is something since he is a dragon slayer. Tess was fuming in embarrassment while Saga just laughed at the scenario that was playing out in front of her.

"That's it, you're dead!" Tess immediately pounced at Jade and the two tussled for a while as if they weren't even injured.

Natsu and Saga had a good laugh, seeing the two friends tussling on the bed. As if on cue, Freya arrived at the scene and was immediately confused by what was happening in front of her.

"Umm, did I miss anything?" asked a confused Freya.

"Hahaha! You did Freya...you did" Natsu continued laughing at the comedy skit, enjoying himself for once.

**One day later,**

Natsu and Freya crashed at Saga's place for a night. The Kobold was more than happy to serve them. Now, it was high time that they returned back home.

Natsu went back to the horse stable to fetch Blizzard and his cart, to which the horse neighed joyfully when it saw Natsu return. Natsu thanked the caretaker for taking care of his horse and cart and bid her goodbye.

Now, he was at the entrance of the village, packing his stuff and loading it inside his cart. He and Freya was loading the items when a certain Kobold came to them, looking all gloomy.

"Hey, Tess... what's the matter? You look sad" Natsu noticed her sad expression but can't figure out why she was acting that way.

"Please..." she whimpered.

"Please what?"

"Please don't leave" she said softly.

"Tess...you know I have to go back home. But don't worry, I'll come visit you and Saga when I'm free. Who knows, I might even get another mission here soon and you can be my guide again" said Natsu, trying to cheer her up.

"No! I don't want to stay apart from you. I like you Natsu...like, I like like you. I don't want you to leave me" Tess almost screamed it, the Kobold was so close to crying.

"You like me?"

"Of course I do doofus! Can't you tell. I've been giving you signs since we entered the forest. Gosh you're dense!" said Tess.

"Tess... I'm sorry. I didn't know that. I like you too...very much" admitted Natsu.

"You do?"

"Of course I do. I mean, you're cute, brave. I just didn't think that you felt the same way for me" said Natsu.

"I love you!" Tess immediately pounced on Natsu and kissed him on the lips with Natsu returning the kiss. It's official, they're lovers now.

Seeing the scene, Saga immediately approached the duo. "Tess, go with him" said Saga.

"But...what about you, mom?"

"I can take care of the store myself. Plus, I can hire more hands if I need to. Natsu... promise me you'll keep my baby safe" Saga looked straight at Natsu's eyes and saw that it was filled with love and determination.

"I will Saga. You can count on me, hehe" Natsu smirked at the older Kobold.

"Tess, welcome to the family" Natsu said to her.

"Let me just pack Tess's things and you three can be on your way. And also...Natsu" Saga called out to him.

"Yes?"

"Please give me lots and lots of grandchildren" Saga said while smirked deviously.

"Mom!" Tess's cheeked turned pink, embarrassed by her mother's statement.

"I will! You can bet on that!"

Soon, the trio was finished with everything they needed to do. Tess had a final parting goodbye with her mother, the mother and daughter had a long, loving hug. After that, Natsu, Freya and Tess departed from the village.

"You know Natsu, I'm gonna miss this place" said Tess.

"Don't worry, we can visit again soon. Right Freya?" asked Natsu.

"Do not worry Master. I shall follow you to the ends of the earth" said the loyal Valkyrie.

Suddenly, as they were chatting, the cart immediately shook heavily. A loud thud was heard from on top of the cart roof. Natsu immediately stopped the cart and went to have a look.

Natsu took a slight peek and was surprised at what he saw. "Heyyyy guyyyys" greeted a familiar Mucus Toad.

"Jade! What the hell are you doing here?!" asked Tess.

"What do you mean *ribbit*? I'm coming with you" stated the Mucus Toad.

"What about your home?!"

"I don't care about that place. Momma always said that home is when you are with people you love the most *ribbit*. I'm your friend Tess, I will never leave your side. Plus, you did promise me you'll share Natsu with me" said Jade while laughing cheekily.

"Jade!"

"It's okay Tess, I have a lot of spare rooms inside my house. I don't mind if Jade comes with us. It just means a bigger, more happy family" said Natsu while smiling his signature smile, melting the hearts of Tess and Jade.

_"He's so hot!__"_ Tess and Jade squealed internally.

_"Bad Freya! Bad Freya! You can't have dirty thoughts about your Master!"_ Freya berated herself mentally, trying her best to keep her composure.

After the sudden appearance of Jade, Natsu continued the ride, with Tess and Freya sitting on his right while Jade sat on the left with Tess hugging his right arm and Jade leaning on his left shoulder. Now, it can be said for sure, this journey has ended and another one will begin.

**Eight hours later, Natsu's Farmhouse**

Natsu had finally arrived back home. Just half an hour before, Natsu had stopped by the guild to give Poppy the requested Mucus Plants that he had collected. Natsu was over the moon when Poppy gave him his sweet reward, a heap ton of gems, 7000 gems to be exact.

Natsu's eyes turned to stars as he received the money. The three monster girls that were accompanying him sweat-dropped after seeing his behaviour.

Now, Natsu and the trio had arrived at the front door. "Hey Natsu, do you think your wives will accept us?" asked Tess.

"Hmm, deja vu." said Natsu, as he felt that someone else had asked the same question before. "It's okay. They're gonna be fine with it" assured Natsu as he knocked on the door.

"Hello! Is there anybody home?" Natsu called out.

"Oh, you three might want to step away from the door" warned Natsu.

"Why?" asked the trio simultaneously.

"You'll see" said Natsu. The trio shrugged it out and moved away from the wooden door. Not long after, a long rumbling was heard inside the house and it was getting closer.

"Ah shit. Here we go again" Natsu sighed as he braced himself. Immediately, the door burst open as a group of monster girls ran out of the house and threw themselves onto Natsu.

"Natsu!" they cheered in happiness. Natsu was unluckily sanwiched under his wives whom all seemed to happy for his return.

"I miss *cough* you guys too" said Natsu as he stood up and dusted himself.

"Mr. Natsu, who are they?" asked Lala in curiousity.

"Yeah, meet Tess the Kobold, Jade the Mucus Toad and Freya the Valkyrie. I met them during my mission" explained Natsu.

"Hi" the trio greeted them.

"Ooo Natsu you womaniser!" Amber teasingly elbowed Natsu.

"Hey... I'm not a womaniser! In fact, I respect women!" said Natsu as he huffed in annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, casanova"

"Would you three like to come in? Clara made some cake for us" Bethany invited the trio into the house.

"This follower of Hel assures you that the cake is quite delectable" added Clara.

"Oh, by the way Natsu. Ruby, Zaia and Ilse returned" said Amber, the tone of her voice immediately shifted from joy to serious. And Natsu knew something wrong.

"They returned?"

"Yes, and they brought company" said Amber.

"Who?" asked Natsu.

"See for yourself" said Amber as all eight of them entered the house. They all walked to the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of a Hellhound, a Chimaera and a Cursed Sword sitting around the table with an unknown monster girl.

"Beloved! You're finally back home" said Ilse as she stood up from the chair and hugged Natsu lovingly. Natsu returned the hug and went to Zaia and Ruby and petted their heads.

"And how are my two monster wives doing?"

"We're doing fine. We missed you" said Zaia and Ruby.

"Yeah, me too. And...who are you?" Natsu finally asked the stranger.

"My name is Altair, an Anubis resident and one of the caretakers of the Sandstorm Desert Ancient Temple" said the Anubis. **(For the description of the monster girl, look up Anubis Monster Girl Encyclopedia)** "I would like to thank you and your wives for your generous and kind hospitality" thanked Altair.

"No problem...though, why are you here exactly?" asked Natsu.

"The monster girls of the Sandstorm Desert need your help. The Holy Sovereign has already taken control of the desert and the temple. And they are planning to use the ancient powers lying dormant inside the temple to shape the world anew. A world without monster kin. I came from the desert in seek of help...from you. Will you help us free the desert Natsu Dragneel?" asked Altair.

"Why me?"

"Because you are the only one capable of stopping them. Will you help us?" Altair asked again, the desperation in her voice was clear.

Natsu stopped for a moment and gazed upon his wives. His wives smiled at him, all of them nodding in agreement. It seemed that they already had made their mind, even before Natsu came. But the decision still lies in his hands. If he accepts, he risks the safety of his wives but if he declines, then there will be no more future.

_"I'll keep them safe. I'll keep them safe no matter the costs" _Natsu said to himself internally with blazing determination.

"Altair...I...accept"


End file.
